The Artistic Kombatant
by sparkyraider357
Summary: "Barry was a upcoming artist trying to make a name for himself, until he accidentally stumbles upon a ancient tournament that will determine fate of his home along with the others. He now must face dangerous enemies, meet strange and attractive women and try not to be killed." (Lemon scenes/violence/ mild language.)
1. The next earthrealm fighter

**_"For centuries, in the shadow of humanity is a secret war that rages on for the fate of earth. A competition between an ancient enemy that craves Earth realm for it's land and people, this unknown threat lies in Outworld. A realm plagued with all sorts of dangerous beings and monsters that desire earth as a new home, though these creatures are merely soldiers to a higher power of authority and threat, His name, is Shao Kahn. He is the emperor of the realm and desires earthrealm as well, he could send a army to wipe them out in a instant due to how skilled his warriors are compared to earthrealms forces. Though the Elder Gods, beings who watched over the realms would not allow him due to earth having it's own guardian, a thunder god by the name of Lord Raiden, who protects earthrealm with his champions against Shao Kahn's forces. The only for the powerful conqueror is to win a competition that was created for warriors. Mortal Kombat, a fighting tournament to determine the fate of Earthrealm, if Raiden and his allies win, they would push back Outworld from merging the realms, if Outworld wins. They could enter Earthrealm and do whatever they please, though right now in the midst of New York. Resided a young man by the name of Barry, who was about to enter this tournament, as well receive abilities that both sides will never see before."_**

* * *

In the middle of Times Square, a teenager that was twenty one years old was rushing pass people along as he was apparently late. He had an appointment with a interviewer about looking at his drawings. Barry, was wearing a grey like hoodie as well a dark blue shirt as well dark jeans was carrying a bookbag trying his best not to get caught up in the massive mob of people. He had on a pair of glasses that covered his light brown eyes as well looked nervous as he didn't want to be late, he stopped for a breath as he rubbed through his black like hair.

 _"Shit, I'm going be late! I can't waste this opportunity!"_

He said to himself as this local company found interest in his drawings, they displayed the boundaries between fantasy and real life as most of them showed warriors battling for the fate of the world. He kept running as he kept the glasses on him from not falling off as he was out of breath, he looks at the stop light seeing it was red by the walk way as he looked anxious. He tapped his foot seeing that the light wasn't going to change as he rushes to the other side trying to find another way. He decided to take a small shortcut through a abandon apartment, luckily he looks to his side seeing if anyone would notice him as he carefully made his way through the building. Walking pass the torn down walls and furniture, he knew that this worn down apartment would lead him directly to the interview. He saw the small rats scurrying about as well some bugs, he hated the sight of something fast and nasty as he continued to make his way until he began to hear something.

"You sure Kano wanted us to pick up this stuff?"

Asked a gruffy like voice as well rough as Barry got curious, he looks down begins to notice something through the cracks of the floor board. He quietly moves to a wall where he quietly bends down to check out what was happening as he notices something going one. Apparently there were three men talking amongst each other as they were cladded in red and black. They had on firearms as well knives on their waists as they apparently weren't good men, they all had a dragon tattoo placed on the back of their necks as Barry got spooked.

Barry: _"These guys are the black dragon?! I thought these guys work in China?"_

Thinking to himself as he notices that the three were around a strange like box, it was a red like case with a dragon model on top of it with a black dragon symbol. Not like theirs, it looked rather ancient and a symbol for something.

"I hate staying here, surrounded by bugs and hiding from Special Forces. When's Kano picking us up?"

"In a hour, we just have to hold up here until.."

Before the men could finish their conversation, Barry accidentally tips over a dead plant pot near him which made a crashing noise. He covers his mouth frighten as he soon rushes towards the other side of the apartment to get out of their.

Barry: "I'm so getting out of here! Damn my ass for acting like some 80's teenager!"

He tells himself as he notices the backdoor being covered by one of the men, he pulled out his knife in a threating manner as he appeared that he wasn't going to let Barry go. The teen walking back notices the other two from behind him as they pulled out their blades, all three of them had surrounded in a triad like formation.

"Easy there brat, we can do this easy were we merely do this quick. Or you struggle and we hurt you in a painful manner. So please, struggle."

The man told the teen as Barry thought it be a good out to do something reckless. He grabs a near by jar and throws it at one of the men and makes a run for it, the second black dragon soon enough grabs his collar but due to the full force. Barry soon gets dropped to the ground and crashes through the weak wooden floor board, falling to the basement he crashes through the ground as well land on the box. The black dragons looked at the now fallen teen thinking he was done for as they soon enough rush down to see if he was still alive. The three see that the box was broke which see it was empty, one of the men picked up the box seeing that it was empty.

"Fuck! We spent half of the day waiting for Kano to someone pick this up. And there was nothing in it!"

"Maybe the brat landed on it, check if it's stabbed in his chest."

The dragons spoke as one of the members was about to touch Barry's shoulder, as soon as he touched his shoulder. Out of no where the teen grabs the dragon members hand, it spooked the others as the suppose hurt Barry stands up while holding the mans hand. Though his appearance changed, his hair had change to a dark like white color as well his eyes becoming white, he had a serious like expression as he somehow breaks the dragons right hand. The member soon backs away gripping his hand as well looking at the boy, he pulls out a long like blade and soon lunges right after him.

"Mother!"

He shouted angry as he was going to kill him, before he could act, Barry deflects the attackers left hand as well disarms him by taking his knife and seemingly slashes through his throat. The two see this as they looked frighten by this type of look, they were about to attack him as well kill him until Barry trips the both of them and deliver a strong like punch at both of them. It send them both towards the walls making them break their bones, Barry still having his white eyes soon shakes his head as his eyes revert back to normal.

Barry: "Ok, what, the WTF?"

He asks himself as he looks at broken mirror seeing his white hair as well notices some blood on his shirt. He gives off a horrified like expression as he see's the dragon by him.

Barry: "Did, did I kill this guy?"

"Yeah, you freak. And no one kills a member of the Black Dragons and lives to brag about it."

Spoke one of the dragons as the two were going to attack him, the young teen looked frighten until unexpectedly. The lightbulb above them was sparking a bit, then it creates a small field of electricity as it apparently was making enough energy to cause the bulb to explode. The three look away as a bright like light was shinned upon them, they looked away as it showed a stranger. The man was wearing a blue and white Shaolin like clothing, his eyes were light blue and wearing a rice hat plus a blue amulet on his right side of his chest. The two men seeing him do a rush to take him out as Barry could suggest he was there enemy. The man soon teleports behind of him as he grabs the back of their heads, he soon does a powerful electrical surge which shocks the two to the point they were making smoke come out of their ears. They were soon burnt as the man drops them, Barry looking surprised merely places his fists up in a defensive like pose hopping he could stand a chance against this man.

"Ease yourself my child, I am not your enemy."

Barry: "Says the guy who came out of freaking no where, shocks two men into burned corpse and can seemingly teleports! I know what happens next, your going take me away because I got this white hair and might do experiments on me."

Acting frighten as the man turned his head at is frighten like form, he places his right hand up and shows it to him in a peaceful manner showing Barry that he wasn't a enemy.

Raiden: "Apologies, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Raiden, thunder god of earthrealm as well it's protector. There will be more of these men coming, I will explain more if you come with me."

Telling him in a calm like manner, so far Barry somehow could sense that this stranger was good. He puts his arms down going to trust him as it was that, or wait for other black dragon members to come here and notice three of there members killed and chasing after him.

Barry: "Um, your not going try and have me probed like in those alien movies right?"

Raiden: "I, do not know what that means. But we must hurry, they will be here soon."

He urged the boy to come with him as Barry soon enough grabs onto his hand in which suddenly, they soon become energy and teleport out of the way. A few seconds later, a green like portal opens showing a Caucasian man with a black beard, the same red and black clothing as well a cybernetic silver plate on his right side which his eye glowed red. With him was someone else, a elderly man in red and yellow robes as well white hair as well white eyes.

"No, my boys."

The red eyed man said as he checks them out to see what happened to them, the elderly man stood their in silence as he watched the man look at his fallen teammates as he soon enough notices the box. Placing his right hand up, the broken box soon glows green like as he fixes the box as he goes to check inside. He see's that it was empty, he looks displeased as he throws it to the red eyed man.

"Your men have failed to retrieve the box Kano. I also feel the presence of the thunder god Raiden being here. The power within the shaolin box is gone."

Kano: "Gr, that bastard. I'll tear him apart. Rest a sure, I'll make sure to get it back from him Shang Tsung."

Shang Tsung: "No, he didn't take it. Someone else did, it matters not. Once we find whoever took it, I'll let my warriors take care of the issue. Now come, we a tournament to attend."

He ordered the angered like Kano walks through the portal, Shang Tsung notices a small like bag near one of the dead men as he takes it. He soon walked back into the portal back to where he and Kano came from as the two were heading off to attend this, tournament.

* * *

Moments later on a island that was in the middle of the ocean where a massive temple surrounded in tree's as well had flags showing a black dragon. Raiden and Barry appeared in the middle of the beach as the teen soon falls to the ground gagging a bit.

Raiden: "Apologies about the teleportation, I assume this was your first time?"

He asked in which the boy replied by throwing up on the sand, he wobbles a bit as he soon looks up and see's tree's as well the rest of the beach.

Barry: "Did you, take me to a beach?"

Raiden: "No, I took you to the private island of Shang Tsung. I teleported you here to make sure you would not be capture by the men who stole the Shaolin box."

He replied towards the boy as he still didn't understand what he was talking about as he was still confused as he rubbed his head. Soon enough he gets up and looks around the beach as he clearly couldn't believe what was going on.

Raiden: "We should head to Shang Tsung's temple, the tournament will start soon. Come, I'll explain everything along the way."

He said towards the boy as he began to walk through the tree's as Barry, who was still woozy merely shakes his head and follows the thunder god. As the two walked through the tree's, the protector soon explained to confused teen about what was going on. They were right towards the entrance of Shang Tsung's temple as the teen was feeling like he stepped into a karate like fighting movie.

Barry: "Alright, so your telling me. That these 'Elder Gods' created this tournament to decide the fate of our realm in a fighting competition between us and this Shang Tsung guy?"

Raiden: "Correct?"

Barry: "Ok, now if we win. We protect earthrealm for another ten years. But if we lose, they merge with our home and literally fuck up the entire earth?"

Putting it all together as the thunder god nodded at what he was putting it all together as Barry merely shook his head at how crazy this sounded as well how this didn't make since.

Barry: "Alright, now answer me this. What the hell is inside me? Because I felt strange after I slit that guys throat. Now I'm not violent, but I know something was in that box that made me."

Asking as he pointed as his white hand while Raiden waved his hand seeing a aura of energy coming off the boy, he could sense the energy coming off him as the boy merely let the thunder god do it.

Raiden: "The box held the energy of ancient magic that was kept locked away. Kano, one of our champions enemies infiltrated our temple and stole it. Though now it appears, you are the owner of it."

Barry: "What? I can't be some powerful fighter, I'm just a guy from the city trying to get a job. As well now probably missed it, wait.."

He stops as he now realizes that he lost his bag back at the apartment as he soon goes on his knee's. The thunder god didn't understand as the teen's drawings were now under rubble as well probable being torn apart by rats and bugs.

Barry: "Great, that's just great! All my work gone, now I got to draw everything again."

Telling himself as he looked upset at this news, Raiden could clearly feel his stress as it radiated off him as if it was energy.

Raiden: "I apologies, but if you wish to go back to your life. You must help us win the tournament, do this and I will promise to help you in anyway."

Barry: "Yeah, thanks."

Telling him in a sarcastic like manner seeing how it wouldn't be possible for a thunder god to help him. Raiden notices that the sun above them was coming down as the tournament was about to begin.

Raiden: "There is a bathroom in one of the rooms, I shall find you some new clothes for you to wear."

Telling him as he grabs onto Barry's shoulder and the two soon teleport to the shower room, Barry freaked out around him as Raiden soon teleports again from him so that Barry could clean himself.

Barry: "God I hate that! Wait, if he's a god. Am I damning himself?"

He asked as he soon decided not to think about it as he soon removes his shirt so that he could shower, he notices that the box seemingly gave him a set of abs. They weren't that muscular looking but he looked fit enough to do moves, he looks at the bathing room and enters the water in where he begins to clean himself as well think about who would be in this fight.

 ** _Later_**

Night had come as now, warriors were gathering around the arena as well monks as they were standing in a form of attention. Right now in front of a throne like chair, Shang Tsung, as well two women that were apparently wearing scantly like clothing that was Blue and Green, another man was wearing a sleeveless like shirt with a pair of razor sharp teeth and metal like spikes pointing out of his arm. The elderly man soon stands in front of the people as everyone bowed before the man.

Shang Tsung: "Kombatants."

He spoke as everyone stood firm along with listening to him as he was announcing to the competitors of the starting of the tournament.

Shang Tsung: "I am Shang Tsung! In the coming days each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition..."

Before he could finish, he notices someone coming out of the entrance. It was Barry, who was now wearing a dark blue and blue like shaolin shirt white was sleeveless. He was wearing gauntlets on his arms as well had on some standard like boots as he looked at the crowd. Seeing the view, Barry merely lets out a sneeze as well getting the attention of half of the people seeing him sneeze as it sounded like a cannon.

Barry: "Sorry, I think I'm allergic to some plants."

Telling the crowd as he soon makes his way to Raiden's side who was standing by a black haired fighter who was wearing red and black shaolin like clothing which meant he was a alley of the thunder god. Shang Tsung, soon breathes in as he continues his speech.

Shang Tsung: "Others were brought here by chance, you participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history. This tournament, the tenth out of nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate."

Telling them in a serious manner as Barry, was still having so many thoughts going through his head like a computer. He didn't know what these people could do, but he also was noticing the female like ninjas standing by Shang Tsung. The black haired blue ninja was quite attractive as much as her companion, who had dark skin as well had a green like ninja set who appeared just like her. They stood their looking serious as well attractive as the teen tried his best not to stare at them as he thinks about something to distract him.

Shang Tsung: "If you defeat all of your opponents you will face one final challenge, me."

He said in a prideful like tone as the teen turned his head towards the elder man as he pokes at Raiden.

Barry: "Is he serious? I mean yeah most elderly men could kick the living men could kick the crap out of people. But I don't think he.."

"Ehm."

Spoke a unspoken voice as Barry turns seeing the elderly man behind him as Barry moved back freaked out by his sudden appearance.

Barry: "What the hell? What kind of ninja crap did you learn?!"

Shang Tsung: "Appearances can be deceiving."

Telling the boy in a manner that had the boy's skin crawl as soon enough, Shang Tsung soon fly's to his throne as this made Barry looked more freaked out by this.

Shang Tsung: "Our first Kombatant: will be Barry!"

Barry: "Wait, he knows me? How does he know me? I didn't even.."

Before he could talk, one of the guards brought him to the arena as everyone looked at the boy as if he was a lamb going to a slaughterhouse. He does a bit of jumping to get him ready as he looks at who was going to fight him.

Shang Tsung: "And his opponent, Reptile."

Shouting as soon enough, on one of the roofs was a green scaled like being who had reptilian like eyes. to Barry he looked like a lizard ninja as he flips to the arena looking right at the boy with a murderous intend.

Barry: "Dude, you have to be the definition of awesome. Maybe if you don't kill me, we could talk over lunch?"

Shang Tsung: "Begin!"

He shouts as the green like reptile warrior lets out a snarl running right at Barry as the boy put up his arms in a defensive like manner thinking about one thing in his head.

 _"I think it would have been best if I stayed in the city!"_


	2. Showing what he can do in a fight

_**Barry, confused as well now on a island facing off against a strange reptile ninja. He was nervous as well avoiding getting attacked from the fighter as he merely dodged left to right as the people watch him. The boy looked to his left and watch the thunder god Raiden see if he had the abilities from the box as well the others, as well a familiar face as it was Johnny cage. The famous movie actor?! Why was he here? he then looks to his right seeing Shang Tsung doing a evil like look onto him as well the others watching in curiosity as he looked at the female ninja's. He couldn't help but admire their look as well strong physic, he gets distracted for one second as he soon gets punched by Reptile which he soon flies up in the air and hits the ground."**_

* * *

Johnny Cage: "Oh, you got knocked the hell out kid!"

The celebrity shouted as well laughing as the blonde haired woman wearing a commando like vest nudges his shoulder in a manner of thinking that wasn't funny. Barry, getting up looks at Reptile as the yellow eyed creature hisses at him. The boy gets up as he flips upwards and into a fighting stance as he keeps his guard which the warrior tries to attack him.

Barry: "Look, maybe we can talk like normal beings? Well, seeing as how I'm a white haired guy and you a scaled dinosaur like ninja..."

Reptile: "Enough with your prattle and fight you weakling!"

The outworld warrior shouting towards the boy as he soon spits a acid like spit at him which hits his face. Barry screams in pain as he rubs it off him, he looked agitated as he wipes it off his face.

Barry: "Alright, fine. I don't want fight a green lizard because you are awesome. But you just pushed the limit!"

Shouting towards him as well cracking his knuckles at him as Reptile got into his own stance, Raiden soon notices Barry getting serious as he does a defensive like pose making sure he didn't loose his form. Reptile lunges at him trying to claw his eyes out but Barry stops him by placing the end of his palms on his, he was holding him in place as the two tried to push each other back.

"He suddenly changes from avoiding contact to direct contact. Though will he be able to beat Reptile?"

Raiden: "We can only see Lui Kang, I can feel great strength in him, he just needs a push."

Telling the black haired fighter by his side as Barry moved forward making Reptile moved back, the ninja feeling his arms wobble he moves both of his arms and tries to land a hit. Barry soon stops his punches repeatedly catching up with his movement as the outworlder soon changes his tactics and tries to kick him. Barry flips back and the back up while doing a hand stand as he lands a hit by hitting Reptile in the face with his right foot. Reptile moves back confused as well not understand what was happening as he see's the human doing the hand stand as he flips back on all two.

Reptile: "You wish to fool me, let us see how you enjoy it."

Replying to him as he soon becomes invisible right in front of the boy, this surprised the teen as he looked around his surroundings as soon felt a powerful like kick to his ribs. He falls on the ground as he then feels a kick to his face, the earthrealm champions watch the child get beaten by this as if this was a punishment. The white hair boy soon punches the ground getting angry, he relaxes he didn't want to let his anger take control of him. He breathes in softly as he soon notices some foot steps coming up towards him, taking the chance he uses his right knee to lift himself up and makes a strong like fist with his left hand as he does a uppercut like punch.

"Fuck you!"

He shouts angry like as well making Reptile become seen as the uppercut made him fall into the ground, the warrior tried to get up but couldn't as the punch went through his entire body.

Barry: "Now, Are we done?"

He asks which Reptile does a tongue like attack shooting it at Barry, the boy soon catches it in his hand and soon pulls him right towards him. He does a arm slam on the ninja making him fall directly by him. The crowd is silent at this seeing a Saurian fall before a child, let alone a human one as no one knew what to say.

Johnny Cage: "Whoa, nice one kid! You knock the crap out of that dude!"

The celebrity clapping for him as Barry rubbed his head feeling a bit dizzy as he takes a breather for a moment. Then he hears another clapping as it was none other than Shang Tsung, this felt creepy as the boy could feel that his clapping was for something evil.

Shang Tsung: "Now, for your second challenge child. Baraka! The most lethal tarkatan of the emperor's warriors."

He announced as the warrior by his side soon leaps onto the arena, the guards took way Reptile as Barry did some quick like movement to catch Baraka off guard.

Barry: "Let me guess, your going try and bite me? Try it your razor mouth mutt."

Making a comment at Baraka as the warrior soon extend his hands shooting out two long blades from his forearms.

Baraka: "My blades will taste your flesh!"

Barry: "The hell? Ok time out! That has to be against the rules, the man has blades! He was wea.."

Before he could talk more, Baraka soon swings at Barry as he ducks from the attack. The human moves around avoiding the tarkatans attack making sure he didn't get sliced up by him. This irritated the warrior as the human merely kept moving left to right from this creature, Mr. Cage watched the boy avoid getting sliced up as he makes a look.

Johnny Cage: "So tell me, you think he'll live? I'm thinking he might lose a arm."

Asking the woman on the right of him as her eyes were merely looking at Kano, who was by the monks watching the fight between Barry and Baraka as she ignore Johnny's question. The human continued to move as he knew he couldn't keep this up, if this guy could do something crazy. Maybe he could, that box might have given him some king of ancient kung fu like powers he begins to do something. Baraka, was going to try and slash through him but notices the human doing some punching like motion in the air trying to activate his abilities. He soon stops as he makes a stressful like look as he was trying his best to do something, the tarkartan not taking anymore he soon leaps towards the boy as Barry soon enough pushing his hands upwards towards him as he somehow created a construct of two big like fists pushing the tarkatan back.

Barry: "Oh hell yeah! Mystic mojo running through my veins!"

He asked as the warrior like monster got up as he then attacks him again, Barry soon tries to activate his abilities but nothing happened. He shakes his hands in a movement as Baraka got the chance as he cuts him, the teen yelps in pain as the tarkatan licks the blood of his blade.

Barry: "Nasty, you know that's not exactly cool and can get you sick.."

He waves his finger at him until he accidentally fires a beam out of his finger which knocked out the tarkatan in one blast it freaked out the boy. Barry's eyes widen as he looks at his index finger.

Barry: "Finger laser bitches!"

Aiming it in the air in a excited like manner as he was surprised that he could do that as he somehow won the fight seeing how Baraka couldn't get up.

Shang Tsung: Congratulations Barry, now finish him!"

Telling him in a command like tone as the boy looks at the tarkatan as well see's that he was beaten already and unable to get up.

Barry: "But he's done. I finger blasted him, I don't think this guy is getting up."

Shang Tsung: "Kill him!"

He ordered the boy as this made the white haired human look at Baraka, he was already beaten as well on the ground. He was having a flashback of how killed that man in New York as he didn't want to kill again. The people were looking at him waiting for a reply as this was making the human uncomfortable as he speaks towards the master.

Barry: "Now hang on, the guy's beaten. Even if he is ugh, well evil. I can't exactly kill him, it will make me like him."

Giving him a reply as the old man merely sighs with a disappointed like tone as he stands up about to give a announcement.

Shag Tsung: "Very well, the tournament will resume at dawn!"

Telling the fighters as his guards soon take away Baraka as well everyone else leaving as the human stood in the ring confused as well not understanding what would happen next.

Barry: "Ugh, ok then. I guess ugh, I got to go."

Trying to not be awkward as he soon walks by Raiden and Lui Kang as the thunder god bows his head at the victory the boy was able to achieve.

Raiden: "You fought well."

Barry: "Really? I felt like a noob out there. Running around and trying those moves, out."

Telling him as the warrior by his side notices how he didn't know what he was doing out their but manage to hold out on his own.

Lui Kang: "You should take his words as gratitude. He is the.."

Barry: "Protector of earthrealm and the god of thunder. He told me, but right now I need to check out this wound. My arm is bleeding and I need to check out if it will.."

Before he could reply, his arm somehow began to heal itself as he looks at it. Lui kang notices it as well recognize the type of ability he showed on the arena as he looks at it.

Lui Kang: "That aura, you posses the spirit of the dark blue dragon Azrael. A ancient creature that once roamed earthrealm before passing away during the outworld wars."

Barry: "Cool, consider me the last dragon then. I should try and practice with this, I do not want to be killed off quick."

Telling the warrior as he bows before the two warriors before he goes off to train with his new powers as the two see him walk off.

Lui Kang: "What do you see in him? I can tell he isn't a violent fighter. But he has the strength to fight for others."

Raiden: "I see, that he is someone that wishes to be something great. But now looks for a path to walk in."

Giving him some words of advice as the two watch the young man go off to train as well see what else he could do. Later on, right at the pit, a place on the island where there were tall like sharp towers that had spikes at the bottom. Barry, was doing some punches as well kicks as he tried to focus that energy in him. So far the more he practiced with his movement he felt more faster. He begins doing some high kicks as well some moves that had him fighting like if he was a MMA fighter.

Barry: "I could have used this back in middle school, those punks wouldn't stand a chance against me."

He told himself as he does some karate like noises, soon enough he then hears a argument going on another area. He see's Johnny cage fighting off against Kano while he was protecting the blonde woman back at the courtyard.

Barry: "Oh crap! That's Johnny cage, and. He's fighting, no. Kano? Leader of the black dragons? Those guys who tired to kill me."

Telling himself as he see's that Johnny had him on the ropes, that was until Kano shot out a red beam out of his eye and fires it at the man. Seeing this, Barry had to get over there to help out.

Barry: "Ok B-man, your on this stage. You have powers, and you need to get over there."

Telling himself as he moves left to right as he breathes in deep, he thinks about helping them as he soon runs off the stage feeling like he was going fall. Soon enough his body emits a blue like aura making him fly right at Kano. He spins into a kick like stance as lands directly onto his face making the man fall back as Barry lands right in front of Johnny and the woman.

Kano: "Now where the bleeding hell did you come from?"

Barry: "New York, so far I can tell your guys tried to kill me. The least I could do is try to return the favor, by knocking you the hell out."

He tells the man doing a fighting like stance the red eyed warrior merely lets out a evil like chuckle, he pulls out two blades and spins them around going to cut him.

Kano: "So your the bastard that burned my men? Must be my lucky day!"

Telling him as Barry was about to deliver the first punch until Johnny, speeds right by his side and kicks Kano in the chest as the boy could see a green like aura coming off him.

Johnny Cage: "Sorry kid, you got to be this tall to fight someone like him."

Barry: "To hell with that! Where the hell did you get powers from?!"

He asked as the two see Kano getting back up, he soon does a ball like technique as it hits both of them. Kano soon lands and grabs Barry by the throat, he places him over the edge as he gives a evil like smirk off his face.

Kano: "Mate, your going to be my first youngest kill."

Barry: "I hope you can enjoy it with that one eye!"

As he pokes his human eye as the man drops him, though Barry holds on to the edge as he see's Kano now furious.

Johnny Cage: "Hey terminator!"

He shouts as he does a shadow kick like move towards him as the force made him move back as well the woman fires a pink like blast at Kano making him fall in defeat. The woman helps him up as well Johnny as the two look at the boy seeing how it was crazy to challenge the man.

Johnny Cage: "How did you get here?"

Barry: "Ugh, ancient kung fu magic?"

Making a suggesting as the looked at him with a look as Cage merely patted him on the back as well giving him a smile.

Johnny Cage: "Well you sure know how to not screw up with them, now then. Sonya, about that date?"

He asked making a smooth like suggestion as the blonde haired girl merely sighs and looks at the two.

Sonya Blade: "Now look, I appreciate your help. But I'm looking for a friend, so I need to get going."

Telling them as the two boys looked at her as Johnny walked to her to talk to the commander.

Johnny Cage: "Listen, maybe we can help. I saw some guys that apparently looked like the good guys. I'll get them and see if they could help, take the squirt here as back up."

Barry: "Hey!"

He shouts at the celebrity as that comment offended him, Sonya looks at the boy as he seemingly knows how to handle himself in a fight, though going after Kano was a whole different story that would have him get killed.

Sonya Blade: "I can't take him. I work better alone."

She tells them as she runs off to go find her friend as the two watch her run off as Barry turns his head.

Barry: "So, is it possible I could get your autograph?"

He asks the man by him as Johnny seemingly gives him a smile as he takes out a photo of himself as well a marker and hands him a autograph for Barry. He also rubs the hair on his head as he runs off in the opposite direction.

Johnny Cage: "Go watch her back while I get the cavalry."

Telling the boy as he places the autograph in his shirt as he heads off to where Sonya was running off to as he hoped that her friend was somewhere not horrifying and evil like.

* * *

Right in the dungeons, that held dead bodies as well corpse of skeletons was Sonya, sneaking pass the gates as well watching her sides as she soon see's a male dark skin man. In a standard military uniform as well badly injured as well hurt, she rushes over to check him out to see if he was ok.

Sonya Blade: "Jax? Oh my god."

She asks looking at her friend as she rushes over to check him out, she looks for a way to open the gate but to no avail. Jax, still weak notices some people coming from behind her as it was Shang Tsung and two of his guards.

Jax: "Run girl."

He tells her as Sonya soon looks behind her seeing the old man as well two of his men, looking angry at him she leaves Jax's side to face off against him.

Shang Tsung: "Miss Blade, you do not disappoint. I have been expecting you."

Sonya Blade: "Let him go, we're not apart of your tournament1"

Telling him in a commanding like way as the elderly man merely lets out a evil like laughter towards her.

Shang Tsung: On the contrary, you are very much a Kontestant. You will face Sub Zero, of the Lin Kuei calm of assassins."

As soon enough, right in front of Sonya was a ice like statue forming up as it soon explodes revealing the warrior. Having on blue and black like clothing, the masked warrior soon does a fighting stance as well Sonya does.

Sub Zero: "Now you will face death's cold embrace."

Threating her as she didn't let his comment bother her, she soon begins the fight with the Lin Kuei warrior as while Shang Tsung and the guards watched. In the background was Barry, who was right now sneaking his way quietly in the background towards Jax's cell as he looks at the man.

Barry: "ugh, hi. Nice to meet you, I think your Sonya's friend?"

Jax: "Yeah, but you need to get out of here. You'll get killed."

Warning the boy as the white haired teen looks at the lock as well tries to pull the gate, he tries harder as he wanted to see if his powers could help him. It didn't as he soon tries to break the lock, he punches it as the boy merely hurts his fist.

Barry: "Son of a bitch!"

He whispers quietly as he shakes around in pain as well holding his hand as he got upset, his right leg soon glowed a bit as he kicks the side of the gate as he somehow opened it.

Barry: "I mean, ha. My plan worked."

Jax: "Sure kid, now help me up would ya?"

He asked as Barry tries his best to lift him as the two see Sonya finished off Sub Zero, she looks at Barry helping up Jax as well the others as then out of nowhere. Raiden, teleports right between her and Shang Tsung as he see's them about to fight.

Sonya Blade: "Stand in my way and I'll kick your.."

Shang Tsung: "A challenge?"

He asks curious like as then Raiden, gasps for a second as he was apparently was having a moment. He shakes his head as he looks at Sonya..

Raiden: "No, you will not face Shang Tsung."

Sonya Blade: "So you want some to?"

Barry: "Guys? Our muscular friend here is losing blood and I feel like he might fall on me. So ugh, help!"

Interrupting the two as Raiden notices Barry helping them, seeing as how he managed to take out Shang Tsung's warriors. He could lend a hand for him, just this once.

Raiden: "Shield your eyes."

Sonya Blade: "What?"

Raiden: "Shield your eyes."

He commanded as the thunder god's white eyes generated a bright light that blinded Shang Tsung and his guards, Sonya taking her chance goes to the boys and helps them out of the dungeon as the lightly quickly fades away. Shang Tsung looks at the god having a look on his face.

Shang Tsung: "You aided their escape."

Raiden: "You allowed them to escape."

Telling him back as the old man soon walked away as well his men as the three were going to find them.

Shang Tsung: "They will not get far."

Telling him in a manner as the god watched to see what would happen next. Back outside was Sonya and Barry helping the fallen man as he couldn't lift his legs up, he was badly wounded and couldn't move that much.

Sonya Blade: "Come on Jax, move it! That's a order."

Barry: "Yeah, you do not want to stay here any longer. Trust me, the guys here are freaky."

The two telling him as Jax looked at them showing a weak like smile at the two giving him commands.

Jax: "So your in charge now?"

Asking as Sonya looking at her right wrist as it seemingly was a communicator.

Sonya Blade: "Special Forces Command, this is Sonya Blade. Where's the evac?"

Asking threw her coms as the two let him seat down to catch a breather as they see Jax not going to make it. The man looks at the white haired boy as this was a strange assistance from him.

Jax: "Is he your new partner?"

Sonya Blade: "No, just a fighter here."

Barry: "I didn't want to come here either. I was hijacked here after.."

Before he could explain his story, the three soon heard some footsteps coming towards them. It was the female warriors that was at the courtyard, walking towards them in a commanding like form they apparently were sent by Shang Tsung.

"By order of Shang Tsung, you shall not leave this island."

The woman in the blue clothing telling them as Sonya lays Jax down as She gets up getting ready to fight them.

Sonya Blade: "Come on kid, let's take them."

Telling him as she was ready to fight, unlike Barry. Who was looking at the two women with a nervous like expression as he gulps at the sight of them. Looking at their clothing as well their attractive like forms, he was at a stand still as the two females got into fighting stance.

Sonya Blade: "Well, come on and help me fight them."

Barry: "Well, I would. But ugh, I. Can't fight women."

Telling her as the two female warriors soon charge at them pulling out two bladed fans as well a long bow staff about to attack them as both Sonya and Barry, were unprepared to take them on.


	3. Meeting a specter up close and personal

**_"Right outside with the injuried Jax Briggs, Sonya Blade and Barry were now facing off aganist two female ninja's from Shang Tsung's warriors. At first, the Special Forces commander thought it would be easy since her back up had just fought Baraka and Reptile, though out of no where he know claims that he doesn't fight women. Hearing this was a bit shocking as the commander was about to ask him a question until the two warriors leapt towards the two preparing to start their fight._** ** _Sonya was facing off aganist the woman in blue while Barry handled the one in green, he didn't have much trouble avoidng her movement but had more of a challenge handing a punch on her. So far he had trouble not being distracted by her clothing as he continued to move, that was until she kicks him to the ground."_**

* * *

Sonya Blade: "What do you mean you don't fight women?!"

She asked upset like as the commander was avoiding getting attacked as well hit in the face by the blue warrior woman. Barry, who was struggling to not attack the green clothed woman as he merely avoids her punches.

Barry: "I'm saying I can't fight a woman, especially when their wearing this type of clothing!"

Telling her as soon enough, the skin woman spins her bow staff and hits him in the face making him fall onto the ground.

Jade: "I am no mere woman earthrealmer, I am Jade. The shadow of princess of Edenia, you face the princess Kitana."

Introducing herself in a superior like manner as Barry flips upwards and gets into a snake like type of fighting style. He keeps his stance firm as he blocks her attacks as well soon lands a punch on her stomach, he tenses up as places his hands up.

Barry: "Sorry! I didn't mean do that, I mean you are my enemy and.."

Sonya Blade: "Don't get distracted!"

Warning him as she soon does a high kick at Kitana as Barry watches the two fight each other. This was something he would never expected for a while, two beautiful like fighters battling each other. One was a military commander of a army, the other a princess from an alternate universe. It was like being in a comic book, he soon gets brought back into reality as Jade slings her bow staff at his head and soon chokes him with it as she brings him close to him.

Jade: "Yield boy."

She tells him to his ear as Barry could feel her breasts on his back, the softness he felt made him feel surprised to the point he does something unexpected. He grabs the back of her legs feeling the backside of her legs and pushes her upwards and slams her to the ground. Jade groans upset like Barry gets up and wipes his hands feeling messed up he had to do that move.

Barry: "Ok, I'm sorry that I touched your legs. I can't lie. They really felt firm and strong, but that doesn't mean..."

Jade: "Will you stop with your prattle child?! I understand, you have not felt the body of a woman."

Saying annoyed as Barry merely backs away as she see's Kitana beaten, she rushes over to see if her friend was alright as Sonya goes to check up on Jax. Barry does the same as the injured man merely chuckles at the boy.

Jax: "That has to be the most embarrassing like fight I had ever seen in my life."

Barry: "Like I said, I don't fight women. Because of this reason and that it's wrong, although they can clearly fight against tough opponents. I don't think I'm that opponent."

He tells the two which Jax gives Sonya a look of thinking this was the fighter she brought with her to help, though that soonly changes as they soon see a helicopter coming towards them. Sonya waves towards the helicopter to land right by them until out of no where, a fireball flies directly at the helicopter making it explode in a fiery blast. The three soon see it crash as they felt the shake of the ground, not understanding what happen she soon hears a evil like laughter as the two see Shang Tsung showing a fiery right hand and Kano by his side.

Sonya Blade: "Damn you!"

Shang Tsung: "You have a challenger, Kano."

He announces towards her as the woman merely lets out a upset like groan as Kano walks up towards her as well putting on a evil like smile.

Kano: "Pretty boy and the brat won't help you this time."

Telling her as Sonya merely cracks her knuckles as the two soon began their match, in the background Barry heads to Jax to see if he was still holding up. The boy saw blood seeing much of it being spilled on the ground as Jax was having trouble holding on.

Barry: "Come on big guy, you'll be ok."

Jax: "Yeah, just watch Sonya for me would ya?"

He asks of him as the two men see Sonya fight fiercely against the mercenary as Barry watches her fight him with full anger. So far Sonya was over whelming Kano doing combo's on him as well avoiding his red eye attack as she didn't let up, she soon ends it by doing a spin kick making him fall onto the ground. The man, trying to get up soon pulls out a knife and throws it at her but she catches it.

Sonya Blade: "Never play fair? It will lead you to the end of a boot."

Kano: "What?"

He asks as she soon kicks him downwards making him stay down, Sonya winning the match shakes her leg as it hurt from his head but smiled in victory as she now had him.

Sonya Blade: "Your coming with me Kano."

Telling hi until suddenly a fireball is thrown towards her feet making her stop, Shang Tsung as well Kitana and Jade walked towards Kano as it appeared the man as protected.

Shang Tsung: "Kano is not your prisoner."

Sony Blade: "At least help Jax, He needs a medic!"

Asking him for assistance as the elderly man merely ignored her request as the two women helps Kano up as they soon follow their master. Jade, seeing the boy merely shows a expression of disgust at how it felt humiliating fighting someone who would not face her as a equal. The boy, was merely staying near Jax as he didn't know what to do right now. He rubs his hair as he breathes in a stressed like manner as he places his right hand on Jax's shoulder, soon enough his hand glowed blue like as he stops.

Barry: "What the hell?"

He asks as soon Sonya see's Johnny cage with some people with him, he had Raiden and Lui kang by his side as they came to assist them. Though when the thunder god was going to check on the injured man, he notices Barry's hands glowing as he was doing something to Jax.

Sonya Blade: "What the heck is he doing?"

Johnny Cage: "Hang on, maybe he's like Raiden."

Assuring her that Jax would be alright as the boy continued to help him, they notice the man's wounds as well scars fading away as the boy was shaking as if he was taking his pain and giving it to himself. A few seconds as Jax was soon healed, Barry backs away as both of his hands had scratches as well looked bloody like Jax's as he see's the man fully healed.

Jax: "That was amazing. How'd you do that?"

Barry: "I, I don't know. All I was thinking was about not seeing a friend die, and then. I healed you."

Telling him as Raiden walked towards him as well checks his hands, he notices the red and bruises on it as he a expression of concern.

Raiden: "The dragon Azrael was able to perform many feats, though he had centuries to master those powers. You were lucky to heal him and be given minimal wounds, otherwise you'd have his injuries all around you."

Advising him as Raiden waves his right hand around the boy's scratched hands as they soon heal back up. Sonya, looking relived she helps up Jax seeing him now back to his full strength. They all look at each other as well look at Raiden as if he was about to tell them something important, which would reflect on the tournament as well the rest of the fight between outworld and earthrealm.

Raiden: "Ms. Blade, I apologize for not letting you battle Shang Tsung. But I have foreseen events, like memories of my future. They lead me to believe that you are all connected to Earthrealm's fate."

Lui Kang: "What have you seen?"

Raiden: "In my vision, Shao Kahn becomes invincible. He destroys all life on Earthrealm. We will all die."

Telling them in a expression of fear as they all looked concern as Barry, the one who was new to this merely rubs the back of his head.

Johnny Cage: "Ouch, that's sucks."

Raiden: "Indeed, I believe these flashes ae a guide to defeating Shao Kahn. But disrupting the flow of time can have serious consequences."

Warning them as the warriors listen to him as the boy, merely thought about this for a minute. 'Disrupting the flow of time?', 'Memories of is future?', these words coming out of the thunder god could only leading to time travel. Now for most of his life he knew things about fictional information to never mess with, such as never raising the dead or trying to not screw up a peace meeting with a war like race. But the one thing that he knew to never screw with, was that of time travel, the one thing that no man or creature should mess with. If time travel was involved, he would want no part of this.

Lui Kang: "Barry, are you alright?"

The warrior asked seeing the fear in his eyes as Raiden's words might have alarmed him to the point that of being afraid.

Barry: "Time travel, you basically talking about messing with time travel."

Raiden: "Correct, though there are events we can possibly change. If we can avoid the actions of the future, we can avoid Shao Kahn from invading Earthrealm."

Answering him as the boy merely breathes in shocked like as he walks away from this as they see the child walk away from the group trying to take in this news.

Johnny Cage: "What's biting him on the behind?"

Raiden: "He's afraid, I can feel that this situation has him frighten. But we must make sure certain events must not happen, so be alert."

Informing everyone as they all agreed to him as they were with him, all except one fighter who knew he risks of time travel. The thunder god could only hope that he could assist them in avoiding the destruction of the future.

* * *

Right in the jungle was Barry, who was walking pass the tree's as well small creatures by his side as he was muttering about his situation.

Barry: "Ok, so here are the benefits of what has happened? Me getting weird mystical powers, what are the consequences? Being dragged into some secret war that now is going to be some time travel bullshit!"

Kicking a rock to the side in a fit of anger getting upset by this recent news as this was getting him stressed out by this as he soon notices some statues of warriors that had fallen as well beaten as some of the statues were destroyed.

Barry: "Ok, time to get the fuck out of here. And go warn people about this, so I need to get a tin foil hat as well get a stick. Something to write on and a board, oh but wait I don't have anything because I'm on a freaking island!"

Shouting upset like as he soon arrives on the beach as he kicks the sand around him as well shouts in anger, he jumps up and down on the sand as well falling on the ground. He looks up at the sky sighing as he hitting the back of the head in the sand as he sighs upset like.

"So this is how Raiden's warriors settles in, how disgraceful."

A voice telling him as Barry looks upwards seeing a adult male with yellow and black ninja armor. He had white eyes as well having two swords on his back, the aura around him was that of pain and vengeance. He stands up looking at him as the man stood their looking at him.

Barry: "Wait a minute, your one of the guys that was at the tournament. You were standing by that white skin tattooed guy, who kind of looked like someone from Hellraiser."

Scorpion: "I am Scorpion, specter of the NetherRealm. Resurrected by Quan Chi's sorcery, I have come to revenge my clan on towards Sub Zero."

Making a fiery fist showing fist of fire as that made the boy move back seeing him do that fire technique.

Barry: "So, your from hell?"

Scorpion: "Yes, as I can tell you are the frantic one that fought the tarkatan and saurian. I heard of the fight between you and the Edenian females, you disgrace yourself."

Telling him in a serious manner as the human turns his head at the fire specter.

Barry: "What are you saying exactly?"

Scorpion: "That a warrior, even as such as yourself should fight your opponent. No matter what race they are, if you were born in the Shira Ryu clan. You would be punish by being attacked by the clans best female warriors."

Barry: "Oh come on. That's easy for you to say, your a undead badass ninja. I'm just a kid who's never fought someone who wore that type of clothing. Besides that, I'm not afraid to fight you. Your one of the bad guys, so.."

He steps back putting up his fists ready to fight as the ninja merely throws a fireball at him backing him fly backwards. Barry lands on the sand as he looks up at Scorpion as the specter was ready to fight, the two soon begin throwing fists at each other as well trying to land a blow as Scorpion teleports from the side and punches to the sand. He flips upwards as he moves the side of him, Scorpion watches his movement as he pulls out his sword spinning it around.

Barry: "Again with the sword? Could you at least give me a sword man? I mean I might not be Bruce Lee and could disarm a guy with my bear hands. But can we at least do this fair?"

He asks the specter as the ninja merely stays silent as he denies his request as he soon attacks him with the blade as Barry catches the blade with his hands. The teen looked shocked as two of his hands were emitting a glow which protected him from sharp edges as he struggles with taking it away from him. He soon kicks Scorpion in the chest as he then throws the sword into the ground looking agitated from the weapon using. Scorpion puts his fists back up as the two soon begin to attack each other with punches and kicks as Barry did his best blocking each of his attacks.

Scorpion: "Although you have power, you don't know how to master it."

Telling him as Barry doing a quick like movement he does a boxing like technique and punches his face a couple of times till Scorpion is on the ground. The yellow ninja growls at him as he soon gets up and shoots out a spear right at the teen as it goes into his chest.

Scorpion: "Get over here!"

As he pulls him towards him as Barry quickly moves to the other side and elbows him in the head as he puts Scorpion in a head lock. The specter would have escaped from his hold but the energy coming off him was necklacing his ability to teleport.

Barry: "Now then, how about we stop this? Because right now I'm angry as well learned that their events that are going to happen which might lead to many people dying."

Scorpion: "You know nothing of anger boy, for what the Lin Kuei Sub Zero has done. I shall have his head."

Barry: "You mean ice guy? What did he do?"

Asking him in which Scorpion elbows him forcing Barry to let him go, Scorpion stood their for a minute as he gave the poor a serious look.

Scorpion: "He and his clan, killed my family and my own clan. I lost my wife, as well my child. It was because of him I am a specter, a servant of Quan Chi."

Telling him as Barry could tell of his anger as it was unmeasurable, it was like a burning inferno as he could only feel sorry for him.

Barry: "I'm, sorry. That, you lost them."

Telling them as the specter merely looks away not caring for his concern as his anger was the only thing he needed.

Scorpion: "There is a chance, your thunder god Raiden has promised to speak to the elder gods about restoring them. If, I do not kill Sub Zero."

Barry: "Then great! Don't kill him. You get your family.."

Before finishing the Specter raises him up onto a tree and looks at him with his fiery eyes.

Scorpion: "You believe that what you say will help me?! I have been my life being ready to kill Sub Zero, and now your god tells me not to. To hold back my rage against my enemy, is not of the Shira Ryu way."

Barry: "It may not be, but now you have a way to get it back. Don't let anger take away a chance to get your family back, even demons need a chance to get back some ounce of happiness they lost."

Telling him will being choked as the specter could see some of the wisdom in his words as he lets him go. Barry, gasping for air see's the specter looking down on him as he walks away from the boy. Barry coughs a bit as he gets up looking at the walking specter as he rubs his throat.

Barry: "These ninja's and their freaking backstories."

He tells himself as he had to see what was going to happen, if this was something of Raiden's visions, then maybe he could try and help by making sure Scorpion didn't kill Sub Zero. Not just for the future, but for the chance to get back his family. Night had come to Shang Tsung's tower as the warriors were in his throne room watching a fight going on, it was Scorpion against the Lin Kuei's members, Sector and Cyrax. Raiden as well the others were watching the hellspawn battle against them as Johnny looked around noticing one someone missing as he looked confused.

Johnny Cage: "Hey where's that kid? Ugh, Ben?"

Lui Kang: "It was Barry, and he has not been around since this morning."

Answering his question as earthrealm continued to watch in silence of the match as Scorpion was making quick work of them. He ends the two by doing a powerful fire kick at both of their faces as they fall onto the ground.

Scorpion: "I will have my revenge. But I will not kill Sub Zero."

Telling the two as Raiden showed a smile to his resolve as it soon disappeared as he felt a strange like presence at the entrance.

"Will not? Or cannot?"

Spoke a ice cold like voice as the people turn seeing none other than Sub Zero. The ice lin Kuei walks over to Scorpion as the two stared down at each other as the specter's eyes glowed in anger.

Scorpion: "The Shira Ryu are dead, you will suffer as they did."

Telling the Lin Kuei as soon enough by the doors, Barry arrived to see the two ninja's talk to each other ready to battle as he had that strange like feeling Raiden had when he saw him in the dungeons.

Sub Zero: "To hell with your clan."

Telling him in a harsh manner as the teen knew that if there was ever a chance someone said that to a demon, he would get the answer he wanted. Seeing this, Barry had a troubling feeling as he soon begins to run towards the two as Raiden see's it.

Scorpion: "No, to hell with you!"

He yells at him as he grabs Sub Zero's shoulders as they soon began to ignite with fire, just making in it at the split second. Barry touches Sub Zero's arms as the three soon vanished leaving a trail a trail of ash as this surprised most of the people.

Sonya Blade: "Where the hell did they go?"

Raiden: "To where you said, the NetherRealm."

Johnny Cage: "Which would be the definition of hell. Yeah that makes sense."

The two humans replying to the thunder god's comment as they could all merely hope that the young fighter would survive his first experience in the most dangerous realm. Along with seeing if Scorpion could keep his promise and not kill him so his family could be brought back from the dead.


	4. The truth and warmth of a Shokan

_**"As for seen in Raiden's visions, Shao Kahn would become unstoppable and would kill everyone on earth. The only way to avoid this terrifying future would be to disrupt certain time events in the tournament so that this would not happen. Everyone was willing to help but Barry, being brought into this had doubts and didn't to try being apart of this. He had a slight fear of time traveling as well changing the course of history as it would have consequences, though the boy's thoughts soon changed when he had meet face to face with a tortured soul by the name of Scorpion. He had the rage as well anger to kill the Lin Kuei ninja Sub Zero for the death of his clan as well family. Thinking that this could be a way to change the future as well not have this conqueror kill everyone on earth, Barry quickly hops onto the ice ninja to where the three suddenly transported to a different realm. The three quickly landed in a fiery realm filled with lava, tortured souls along with demons running about. The human looked around in fear as his mind was racing of where he was but looks at Scorpion staring right at Sub Zero ready to begin his fight."**_

* * *

Sub Zero: "The NetherRealm."

Scorpion: "This is where I was reborn, this is where you will pay!"

Telling him as the two ninjas began their fight, Barry watching from the sidelines soon notice someone else watching. The white skin sorcerer Quan chi appeared from a green portal to observe the fight as well notices the boy here in the NetherRealm as well.

Quan Chi: "You don't exactly belong here child."

Barry: "I'm beginning to get that a lot. Also that hearing his story, had me curious."

Telling him as the bald headed man shows a questionable look towards the young man as he was curious about him.

Barry: "Scorpion's family killed by his enemy clan, that's something common in these ninja affairs. But what I am curious, is the fact that you brought him back as your personal warrior to have him fight Sub Zero."

Putting the piece's together as the Sorcerer felt the strange feeling that the human was somehow trying to understand what was happening.

Quan Chi: "Do you believe it is coincidence that they would meet in the tournament?"

Barry: "No, it was planned. because back on earthrealm. I'm something that not even Shang Tsung is."

Waving his finger right at him which the man looked at the boy with a serious like look as he stayed silent waiting for a answer.

Barry: "A nerd, and nerds know what's messed up when a certain asshole sorcerer miraculous stands on the side lines watching something important happening. Which I'm guessing you are, since now you have scorpion as your servant."

Quan Chi: "So pray tell, are you trying to say?"

Barry: "That maybe, Sub Zero didn't kill his family and you did so that you could have one of his clans greatest warriors in some kind of grand scheme. Because that's how these matters happen, you work for whatever master which might be Shao Kahn. To soon enough invade my home, so then. Did figure out this master plan?"

Asking him as Quan Chi, the NetherRealms greatest sorcerer merely laughed at the boy as he found his assumption of this expectation quite amusing. Soon enough, he delivers a hard punch towards his chest which sent the boy flying to another to a part of the realm where he landed on the ground. Quan Chi lands right in front of him as he cracks his fists ready to beat the boy.

Quan Chi: "Many warriors from Earthrealm I have notice are one sighted as well ignorant at the facts of the obvious. Though I am impressed you solved this case so quickly, you could serve me and survive the on coming war that will arrive to Earthrealm."

Barry: "Like I'd ever serve a bald headed demented second in command Starscream bitch than betray my home. No, what I'll do is kick your ass and make sure you, Shang Tsung or even Shao Kahn ruins anything for the lives they ruin!"

The boy proclaimed as the sorcerer charges at him as the teen didn't flinch or show signs of fear as he puts his fists up and begins blocking the man's attacks. Quan Chi's fighting style was that of fast and deadly as he did all kinds of things to the boy, from firing green skulls towards Barry to teleporting from the sides punching him as the boy couldn't catch up with his speed. Barry could merely keep standing as well block whenever he can, Quan chi coming from another portal soon delivers a strong like punch but the teen merely slides to the right and sucker punches his face hard making the sorcerer spin as Barry soon arm lines him to the ground as he looks at him.

Barry: "You, are not. A god of mischief, but your defiantly sure as shit a liar."

Quan Chi: "Which you will see, that no one will believe you."

As he soon speaks in a language as he then summons about three skeletons around Barry. The teen punches the first one while the two others scratch his back and legs as the human fell down. Quan Chi then stands he looks at the fallen fighter showing a prideful like look seeing how he was going to take out someone who would ruin his plans.

Quan Chi: "Once you are dead, I shall resurrect you to serve me. That mind of yours should not go to waste."

Barry: "Yeah, because at least I won't have you talk like a asshole when I'm dead. I just feel sorry that Scorpion won't find out that some punk like you took away his happiness."

Quan Chi: "Child, Hanzo Hasashi died long time ago. There is now Scorpion, a specter at my command ready to serve Outworld. As you will, for me.."

In which he pulls out a bone like sword from the skeletons and raises it in the air, Barry looking frighten he struggles to break free as soon enough. Coming from out of nowhere was a fireball destroying the skeletons as Barry and Quan Chi looked and saw Scorpion, who had the collar of Sub Zero and had viciously beaten him. Though he was not dead, the specter looked at the both of them as his eyes were fueled with unbridle rage as he wanted a answer.

Scorpion: "What the boy says, is it true?"

Asking the sorcerer as Quan Chi merely scuffs at his question as he had to reply to this question.

Quan Chi: "Of course not. He is a child from Earthrealm, a mere pawn for..."

Scorpion: "Is it?!"

He shouts towards Quan Chi not listening to his words as he merely waits for a reply as the sorcerer sighs at disbelief that he had would have to answer.

Quan Chi: "You ask now? Right when you have your family's murderer in your hands?"

Barry: "Don't do it Scorpion, he's using your anger against you. Right now your inches away from getting back your loved ones. Don't your anger.."

Before finishing, Quan Chi kicks him in the face making him unconscious as the now angry Sorcerer looks at Scorpion now wanting him to kill Sub Zero.

Quan Chi: "Kill him, now! Claim your vengeance!"

He demands of the specter as Scorpion looked downwards at Sub Zero as he could, igniting his right hand with fire he could kill his enemy and get his Revenge. But what if the boy was right? He would lose the chance to bring his wife and son back along with the rest of his clan. He's right hand began to glow brighter as he then makes it go away as he shoots a spear at Barry's right shoulder.

Scorpion: "Get over here!"

He shouts as he brings the unconscious child towards him as he soon teleports both of them out of the NetherRealm living Quan Chi, now angered as his specter left his side.

Quan Chi: "This, complicates plans now doesn't it."

Telling himself as he soon teleports himself back to the tower to see what would happen next. Moments later, in front of the throne room was Shang Tsung waiting to see who the victor would be as soon enough they saw fire in the same place where Scorpion teleported him. Though the warriors of Earthrealm and Outworld saw something shocking, the fire specter Scorpion with both Barry and Sub zero alive as well dropping them both on the ground. He soon let's out a angered scream as he soon teleports out of there leaving them there, Shang Tsung soon stands up as he leaves with his company leaving the room as Raiden and Lui Kang rush over to see if he was alright.

Lui Kang: "Is he?"

Raiden: "No, he is still breathing. But I believe he was able to persuade Scorpion to spare Sub Zero's life."

He spoke as Cyrax, the yellow Lin Kuei warrior goes to check on his comrade as he was still breathing. He looked relieved at this as he looks at the earthrealm warriors.

Cyrax: "I do not know why Scorpion spared his life, noir why that boy aided in to make sure that Bi-Han would live. But I am in your thanks, thunder god."

Raiden: "It is unnecessary, for now we must take our friend here to the barracks to regain his strength."

He tells the warrior as Cyrax, walks over and picks him up in a manner as he looks at the two of them.

Cyrax: "I shall take him, it will be a return of gratitude for protecting Bi-Han. If you could take him as well."

Asking for assistance as Lui kang, picking up the ice ninja soon nodes to his request as they soon bring their fallen comrades towards the barracks so they could heal as the thunder god looks at his amulet. It soon shows a crack in it as he didn't know why it happen, the boy made sure Scorpion didn't kill Bi-Han. So why did it crack?

Johnny Cage: "I'm assuming that expression is, 'were not out of the field yet'?"

Raiden: "No, for my amulet as cracked due to his intervention. I fear that events will still change, we must stay vigilante as well be ready for what happens. I fear that this will lead to consequences."

Warning the others as they soon leave the throne room, though right by the exit of the tower where Lui Kang and Cyrax were taking their fallen to rest from their battle. Baraka, was watching them go as he merely growls at them with a mysterious intent as he walks away to either inform his master or do something that assure Outworld of victory. Passing through the same area where Sonya fought Kitana and Jade, Cyrax still felt a strange like sense of why the earthrealm warrior helped Bi-Han as he was working for Shang Tsung.

Lui Kang: "You troubled by something?"

Cyrax: "Yes, the child here saved my commrade. Does he not know that we are enemies?"

Lui Kang: "He does, but lord Raiden has had visions of the future. Certain events that would lead to the end."

He tells the warrior as Cyrax looked concern about this, what did he mean by the end? As in the end of his Lin Kuei clan? Or that of his realm? The two continued to walk as they soon felt a presence from behind them as they quickly looked seeing Sheeva, a female four armed shokan warrior as well Baraka who was also acompanied with Reptile.

Sheeva: "Cyrax, Shang Tsung has ordered to take the boy."

Cyrax: "What? For what purpose?"

Baraka: "He intervien in a battle and now will pay."

The two said as Reptile spits at them while Lui Kang amd Cyrax Avoided the Salurian's acid spit. Cyrax places the uncounsious Barry to the side while Lui kang did the same but close so he could protect him. Baraka and Reptile soon let out a menacing like roar and charge towards the two warriors, mean while in the background was Sheeva walking towards the uncousious boy and picks him up. She soom looks at him as the shokan didn't believe he would put the plan of winning earthrealm for the emperor at jeapordy.

Sheeva: "You will not meddle with the emperor's plans."

Telling the passed out Barry as she places him on her shoulder and then proceeds to leave the two warriors with her to the side as Lui Kang and Cyrax were unable to help with what was happening.

* * *

A few hours later, in a dungeon like room that had cells as well an acid pit. The human soon wakes up with a massive headache as well not knowing what happen, it came back to him slowly as he remembered being in the NetherRealm trying to convince Scorpion not to Kill SubZero. Then he felt something hitting him in the head which had to be Quan Chi, he gets up and see's he is in a prison like cell as he looks around.

Barry: "Hey! Is anyone here?! Twenty one year old guy here, need some help."

Shouting out for anyone to come and help but no one answered, he soon notices a bone by his side as well a dead skeleton with him in the cell as he gets freaked out. He begins to bang the cell with a rock as soon enough he began to hear the footsteps of someone.

"Enough human!"

Which soon the boy then looks at seeing Sheeva walking up to his cell in a angered like manner as he falls onto the ground.

Barry: "Your...your."

Sheeva: "Sheeva, warrior of the shokan race as well warden have been placed here under the order of Shang Tsung due to interfereing with the match between Scorpion and Sub Zero."

Telling him in a serious manner as he somehow wasn't paying attention to her words as he was looking at her red suit one piece. There was barely any clothing on her as this was either sexy or really strange.

Barry: "I was going to say "Beautiful" but alright."

Telling her as the words that came from him had the female look at him with a glare.

Sheeva: "What do you mean by that?"

Barry: "I mean is well, your attractive. Not because of youe body, though your really are muscular as well loom ready to split some heads. But, I just admire your expression on your face of strength as well look at your yellow eyes."

Telling some comments about her face as she was confused, a enemy was talking about how pretty she was. This was something not common for the Shokan due to them being full fledged warriors.

Sheeva: "Why do you say these words? Is this a ruse?"

Barry: "No ruse, I'm being honest. I've always had this kind of thing with meeting people, as well if one day I could meet a four armed like person. And I'm glad it was you."

He tells her in a friendly manner as she was now feeling strange, heart began to beat nervous like as not many men would compliement her as well think she was pretty. Most of the males in her race merely focused on becoming stronger or servivng the emperor, while most men thought she was a monster. Maybe he was doing things just to get out, if so then it was time to find out. She opens the gate as the four armed woman enters looking at him with a smirk, she then grabs him by the collar and looks at him in the eyes.

Sheeva: "You find me, attractive?"

Barry: "Yes. I do mame."

Sheeva: "And is it not my body that you like?~"

Asking in a sly like tone as she pulls him close to her chest, he could feel her breasts touching his own chest as he merely tries to not think about it. The shokan notices the look as she chuckles in amusement.

Sheeva: "I see that you have never met with much females such as myself. I am quite stronger than them, as well more skilled~"

Telling him as her lower arms holds his waist as she brings it close to her waist as he could feel her bare legs.

Sheeva: "As well not afraid to show them to my enemy."

Looking directly at him in the eyes as she rubs through his white like hair as he begins to soon shake a bit. Sheeva, still torturing him in a playful manner didn't notice that she felt something from his nether regions. It touched her legs as she soon gets a curious like look as she throws him onto the ground.

Sheeva: "Your concealing a item, show it."

Barry: "What?

Asking the warrior as he notices that his pants felt a bit tight, he looks down to see as he notices that he was turned on by her. His face turns a bit red as he looks up at her.

Barry: "I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, it's just that not many people ask me to show them something..."

Sheeva: "This is not a request, it's a order. If you will not do it, then I will.."

Walking towards him as she soon removes his pants with one tear as the teen could only hear the shredding sound of his shaolin pants, he closed his eyes nervously as he looks away while Sheeva. The fearless Shokan woman was staring at the humans harden penis, it was around seven inches long and was throbbing as the woman looked at it seeing it was quite impressive. Even for him, though she chuckled at how a human would act nervous.

 _ **(Lemon starts)**_

Sheeva: "I must say you are quiet gifted human, you are no Shokan. But I do find it cute that you are embarrassed by seeing a woman like me."

Barry: "If your going to humiliate me, then just do it with me having pants on."

Telling her as the four armed woman soon pushes him to the wall as he looks at her, her lower her right arm begins to stroke his member slowly as well using her thumb to rub the tip. Barry looks at her giving him a hand job as he was about to say something but she silences with her upper left hand.

Sheeva: "You talk to much human, for someone who acts like a cowardly male. You sure do possess a bold like penis."

Going faster as she rubs his legs with her left hand as Barry was kind of enjoying it. So far he was getting a handjob from a four armed woman, though he could tell that once she was done. She would either dispose of him or make him into her slave, Barry had to change his situation as he removes her hand from his mouth.

Barry: "Sheeva wait, if you. We, are going to do this. Then would it be best to let a mere human serve you?"

He asks as she soon stops stroking his member but rubs his tip with her thumb thinking about it, giving him a questionable look she brings him close.

Sheeva: "Do you think of me as a fool to let you go?"

Barry: "No, I just think. I should have the honor to pleasure you before you could do for me."

Suggesting as the Shokan merely thinks about it for a second, not many males can satisfy a female of her clan since most males of the Shokan would fuck their women and be done with it. Thinking that it would not be possible, she drops him as the warrior would see what he would do. He holds her waist and soon goes on his knee's as he soon removes the red fabric of her clothing that covered her private as he see's her pussy. It was shaved as well the first he had ever seen, he felt nervous as he was getting even harder at seeing it.

Sheeva: "If you wish to pleasure me than do so, otherwise I shall break your..."

Before she could finish, the four armed Shokan stops as the woman merely gasps lightly as well in a feminine like tone as he began licking. Sheeva soon grabs the back of the wall hard not experience this sudden feeling as his licking was soft as well went deep inside of her as she tried not to show any pleasure.

Sheeva: _"This human, he should be grateful that I'm allowing to do this. But why, does it feel so good?~"_

Asking herself as he continue to lick her pussy deep like as well massage her ass, Sheeva could have stopped him but the pleasure felt to good as she moans lightly. He looks up at her noticing her moaning as he need to keep going. He soon touches her clitoris as he soon begins to lick it in a pleasurable like manner, Sheeva gasps shocked like as while she was holding the wall with her upper hands. Her lower hands were holding his head while rubbing his hair enjoying the feeling.

Barry: _"She tastes very sweet, for someone who acts like a hardcore warrior. She tastes sweet as well shaking_ ."

Thinking to himself as he soon pushes his tongue deeper into her pussy as she gasps much more not caring she kept it in. Breathing in heavily as well he then rubbing her ass more aggressive like, the woman continued to moan light as she soon grips her breasts with her upper left arm as there was soon a sudden feeling.

Sheeva: _"No, I can't. Not now, I was just enjoying this. I can't, but. I need to!"_

Screaming to herself as Barry continued to lick more faster putting his full tongue inside her as the female soon bites her lip at the pleasure. Unable to contain herself as well light gasps loud she soon cums in his mouth. The human soon tastes her juices as it fills his mouth, the woman continued to cum as she pulls his white hair as she merely gasps softly. He stands up drinking her cum as well wiping it off from his mouth he tastes it for a couple of seconds.

Barry: "So um, do you feel.."

Sheeva: "More..."

She said quietly as the woman forcefully pushes him into the ground as he looks at the black haired Shokan removing her red like one piece showing her exposed body. The woman soon lays above him and soon aims her wet pussy above his dick, opening it up she looks down onto him with a wicked smile as Barry felt like she never came like that before.

Sheeva: "I will have more."

Telling him as she soon seats down onto his member as she soon began to feel herself stretch, her inner walls began to expand as she merely moans as the woman soon begins to ride him. While the human, was feeling the warmth of her insides as well the weight of her waist on his as his hands soon grab her ass as Sheeva begins to ride him. Moving slowly in and out she wanted to enjoy the feeling as she massages her breasts with her upper hands as well touches his chest with her lower arms. Going up and down onto his cock, she moans again as Barry saw the woman riding him as well her hair moving to the sides.

Sheeva: "It has been ages since I could feel like this!"

Shouting to herself as she wasn't acting like her honorable warrior self but a virgin finally getting laid, enjoying this feeling as well he begins to do the same as he soon begins pushing his member into while riding her as she continues to moan loud like as she soon holds him in a hug. Which at that moment she felt his member going even further as she moans more as she looks at him having lust in her eyes.

Sheeva: "This is something most men dream of, so you should be grea.."

Before she could continue, he silences her with a kiss as this surprised the woman as he was taking control. The two wrap each others arms around one and other as he soon turns her around as he begins to fuck her himself, for right now Sheeva was actually enjoying the feeling of having sex. Most often, the males would cum and be over in a second, but the human was taking his time with her as well showing some compassion in the sex. His thrust went harder as the two stopped kissing as Barry could merely listen to her moan as this was too much for her.

Sheeva: "I can't, take it, I need, to cum!"

Barry: "You sure? Do you want me to keep going?"

Sheeva: "No, cum with me! I must attend my duties to Shang~"

She gasps light as she felt him moving faster as well more wetter from the movement as she holds him close, Barry now putting all his strength soon fucks her to the moment he was about to cum.

Sheeva: "Do it human! Cum with me like if you were my equal!"

Shouting loudly as the two soon moan as he felt his cock fire his cum into her as well hers onto his member, it was a feeling she had never felt as she lightly breathes in enjoying the warm feeling of his cum inside of her. Barry shaking a bit as well the shokan while he slowly removes his member as he soon pulls out, he squirts a bit more as he cums on her breasts and stomach as Sheeva moans lightly at the feeling. Barry soon lays on the side of her feeling tired as he had now made out with a woman, a very muscular four armed woman who had imprisoned him.

 _ **(Lemon end)**_

Barry: "Whoa, I. We, just had sex.."

Telling her in which Sheeva merely nodes with a comfortable like smile as she holds him close to her.

Sheeva: "Indeed, as well it was enjoyable. Although you aren't like my males, you did the one thing that many couldn't."

Telling him in tired like manner as she holds him close not letting go as the sex had left her relaxed.

Sheeva: "Pleasure me in the most enjoyable way."

As this left her without strength, soon enough she soon passes out by him showing a smile on her face. The human felt like this was the first time she was happy having someone serve her for once, he wanted to move but felt like she could wake up and strangle him. He merely let himself stay by her side as Barry relaxed by the four armed Shokan as this was his first as well, he holds her close as the two peacefully rest one against the other in cell by themselves.


	5. Victory and Rematch

_**"After the 'imprisonment' of the Shokan Sheeva, Barry was right now at her mercy as he stayed by her side with her strong like arms wrapped around him not letting him go. Soon enough when word went out about him missing, Raiden went to check it out as he teleported to the Shokan's acid pit dungeon. The thunder god soon see's Barry naked as well with Sheeva as he mouthed the words to him 'help me', the elder god soon used his powers to remove him from her grasp as Barry grabs his torn clothing from the floor. The soon teleport back to the rooms of earthrealms champions so the human could get a fresh pair of clothing, the two soon begin their walk towards Shang Tsung's tower as they begin to talk."**_

* * *

Raiden: "You realize what you have done?"

Barry: "Lost my virginity to a outworlder?"

He asks nervous like as he didn't know how bad the situation was, the thunder god merely froans on Barry.

Raiden: "When female Shokans mate, it is a battle of the sexes. If a male doesn't satisfy her noir can make her feel pleasure, she would kill the male as well take everything that is his. If the male, somehow pleasures the female then.."

Stopping in midsentence as the last apart of the sentence would either have the teenager frighten or run as of what he had just done. Seeing this pause, Barry merely looks at him with a expression of waiting for a answer.

Barry: "What? Do I somehow become a prince?"

Raiden: "No, she becomes yours. As well be faithful to you."

Telling him in a manner of dullness as the human merely gulps at the idea, he just had sex with a dangerous warrior that was from another realm. Now Raiden is telling him that she is bound to him after one time.

Raiden: "It is Shokan tradition, that the female that is satisfy and chose the right male. She would be loyal to him until that male is killed by another."

Barry: "Well, does she have any brothers?"

Raiden: "No, though Goro is somewhat of her ally."

Telling him as the two soon reached the tower of the sorcerer as the thunder god begins to walk up the stairs, the human thought about the name as he chuckles nervous like as he rushes over to the thunder god to talk to him as he soon catches up with Raiden.

Barry: "Goro? What's a goro?"

Raiden: "He, is Outworlds greatest warrior. He won over nine of the tournaments, a powerful enemy to be reckon with as well someone not to take lightly. If he is to win this fight against Lui Kang, then it will be the end."

Telling him as the two soon see the throne room as well Lui Kang just now defeating another warrior of Shang Tsung's, a man in red and black clothing with his eyes glowing green. The men were taking him away as Shang Tsung merely lets out a upset like grin as he rubs his beard.

Shang Tsung: "Lui Kang, it has been years since an Earthrealm warrior has progressed this far."

He told the warrior as Barry watched thinking that everything would be alright as well see if he would meet this Goro figure.

Shang Tsung: "But the reigning champion is far beyond your ability."

Lui Kang: "If you wish to make me afraid, then your words are misguided, I do not fear him."

He said right at him pointing towards him as the old man soon makes a fist which glowed green as that meant something as he waves towards him.

Shang Tsung: "To the lair with you!"

Announcing to him as he waves his hand across Lui Kang as he soon teleports him to another place as the group watches him go, though now that earthrealms champion is gone. Shang Tsung's attention had went to Barry's as the boy tried to hide behind Jax as well another warrior who was wearing a native American like clothing as he didn't want to be noticed.

Shang Tsung: "You, boy! Come here at once."

He ordered as soon his guards go and grabs his arms, Jax was going to stop them until Raiden stops him as well as he didn't want his friend to start a fight. Barry, was brought out in front where the old man looked at him.

Shang Tsung: "You had intervened in a battle that wasn't yours, you must pay by taking on a opponent from my choosing."

Barry: "Ok, I can do that. Who will it be?"

He asks curious like as the man merely chuckles as he snaps his fingers as Jade, standing by Kitana's walks forward as Barry's eyes became widen seeing her coming up to him to fight him.

Barry: _"Oh fuck me."_

Johnny Cage: "Oh he's so screwed."

Telling Sonya as Jax backside his head at the comment as the people watched their teammate getting ready to fight the edenian female, she pulls out her bow staff and spins it around as she gets into a pose.

Jade: "I shall have a proper fight with you."

Barry: "No way, I cannot. Even if you shoot a fiery skull at me, I'm not.."

Before replying, the woman soon kicks him in the family jewels as Barry's eyes widen at the forceful kick. His eyes began to teary as he soon gaps lightly and bends down to his knees looking like a child that just got hit with a belt. Everyone, especially Raiden almost felt that kind of pain as Johnny could merely shake his head.

Johnny Cage: "Damn, now that's a nut cracker if I've ever seen one. How you holding up sport?"

Asking as the boy was raising his right hand wobbling weak like as he raised his thumbs up, he then does a growl as he gets up giving her a angered like look as he breathes in deep and gives Jade a look.

Jade: "So this is what it takes to get you to fight me? Excellent, now we can truly battle."

As Shang Tsung snaps his fingers as he lets Jade attack the boy, Barry ducks from the attack as the ebony woman swings her staff left to right as the boy merely watches her movement encountering her every swing. Somehow the low blow that she gave Barry had him moving fast as his body slowly glowed blue like as he then knocks the staff out of her hands, he grabs the staff as he slams it into the ground so she could fight him hand to hand.

Jade: "Much better, now we can truly battle."

Telling him as she does some quick loke movement at him as the teen ducks from her high kicks as he does a palm like attack her stomach making her fall to the ground. The woman got furious as she soon throws her shurkien boomerang at him as he ducks, taking a chance she soon punches his stomach but Barry takes her attacks as he soon grabs her by the arms and throws her to the ground.

Barry: "This battle is over."

Jade: "Yes, for. You."

Telling him as the shuriken was coming right at him, keeping his hold on Jade from moving he see's the shuriken and catches it. As the woman saw the human over power her and catch her weapon, she was speechless as he had now beaten him. But soon enough felt something in his pants as she looks at him with a glare as he soon notices as well changing his experession from serious, to embaressment.

Shang Tsung: "Enough!"

Telling the two as they soon get up, they dust themselves off as then bowed towards each in respect as they soon return to their sides respectedly. Though Barry was having trouble with a certain issue as he was adjusting his pants, the others noticed it as it felt a bit funny.

Johnny Cage: "Dude, did you start pitching a tent when you had her?"

Barry: "No! and I'd like to not talk about it."

Trying to think about something else as he see's Jade looking embarrassed as well but through her eyes as he tried his best to get soft.

Sonya Blade: "Barry? Have you ever went to a sex education class?"

Asking him as the moment seemed alright since the fight was over as the teen merely looked away not replying as he didn't respond. Seeing that expression from the teen she could tell that he didn't, soon enough a green portal opened up in a spiral like formation. Barry crossed his fingers hopping it wasn't this 'Goro' like being as the thought of begin torn up because he lost his virginity to Sheeva seemed a bit over kill. A body soon materializes showing none other than Lui Kang looking victorious as the boy merely breathes in relief seeing the shaolin warrior win. Though Shang Tsung stands up disappointed as now it was up to him to beat the earthrealm warrior so that Outworld could merge with their realm. He walks over to Kang standing in front of him as the shaolin gets into his fighting pose ready to face the sorcerer.

Lui Kang: "Shang Tsung, only one fight remains. Face me, in Mortal Kombat!"

Shang Tsung: "So be it."

Replying towards the fighter as the two soon engaged in the final battle of the tournament, the two begin their fight with a few punches as well dodges as Barry merely watched at them. Though curiously he notices Quan chi as well Scorpion missing from the room, he goes to Raiden and pokes his arm.

Barry: "What happen to Scorpion and Quan Chi?"

Raiden: "After the fight, he as well Scorpion left to return to the NetherRealm. Whatever you did had Quan Chi upset."

Explaining to him the details of the mysterious disappearance of the two as he see's Shang Tsung doing a shape shifting move becoming Kano as he does a roll like technique as he hits Lui Kang off his feet.

Jax: "What the hell did he just do?"

Raiden: "Shang Tsung as a ability to shape shift himself into different forms of fighters. He does this by collecting defeated souls, he is cursed to do so if he is to be alive."

Explaining to him as the group continues to watch the two warriors battle each other as Lui Kang does his signature bicycle kick hitting the old man in the chest repeatedly. The teen soon notices Sheeva walking into the room as he quickly hides behind the native American not wanting to be seen."

Barry: "If you mind, I got to use you as a wall to hide from the woman. Sorry ugh.."

Nightwolf: "Nightwolf, Shaman. Though why do you hide from the four armed woman? I sense you have great strength within you to handle yourself in a fight"

Asking in a calm like tone as he looks at the Shokan as she looks at Barry, she had a discontent expression as she soon stands by Baraka and Reptile in silence. The shaman looks to the boy in which he felt the distress of him.

Nightwolf: "I see, you and her were together?"

Barry: "No! It was a one time thing and, it's just awkward and I really don't want to discuss it."

Telling him quickly as he looks at Sheeva as she merely nods to him in a respected like look as he did the same bowing worried like. Without noticing he soon see's Lui Kang landing the final blow to Shang Tsung as he had won the match.

Lui Kang: "Say it."

He commanded Shang Tsung as the old man slowly got on his knees and looked at the shaolin in utter defeat as well looked angered by this battle he had lost.

Shang Tsung: "I concede."

Telling him as the champions of Earthrealm soon looked relieved as well applauded at their ally winning the match as Raiden showed a smile seeing his friend win this battle. Then out of nowhere, a bright light appeared above them which meant that the Elder Gods declared that Earthrealm had won.

Sonya Blade: "That was awesome!"

Telling him as well the others congratulating Lui Kang on his victory as soon enough they saw a red like portal opening, Barry looks seeing the Outworlders walking into it in utter defeat as he looked a bit upset. He walks over to them as the warriors take a look at the child confused like, the teen soon bows to them showing them respect as this shocked them.

Barry: "Thank you for the tournament, you fought well."

Showing them respect as they merely groan at him thinking it was out of mockery as they walked through the portal. Sheeva however, bowed as well as she soon picked him up with her lower arms looking at him.

Sheeva: "Thank you as well human. I wish to fight you soon~"

In a manner as she soon kisses his lips, the earthrealm warriors looked a bit shocked at the sight as the four arm woman soon lets go and walks through the portal. The portal closes as Barry walks back to join in the celebration of the victory as he notices a expression of confusion on Raiden, he walks over to see the amulet he had was cracking.

Barry: "That shouldn't happen, Lui Kang won. He beat Shang Tsung and won the match."

Raiden: "Correct, but something must have made the crack. I must look into this, for now. We rest, for we have saved Earthrealm."

Assuring the nerves of the teen to be on alert as well be ready for anything that would happen in the next few days, though right now in his head he was thinking about the future. If it was at stake, should he try to intervein on these events? Or let Raiden handle these to see what would happen? All these problems were much more bigger than him getting a job, for the sack of his own as well the people that didn't know about this fight. He would have to put his own needs behind to protect everyone, especially his new friends.

* * *

It had become night time at the Lui Kang's Shaolin temple, in the meditation room was Barry who was now in meditation robes as well was sitting with Lui Kang as the two were calming their minds. Barry, new to this was feeling confused as well messed up as his feelings of mating with Sheeva lead him to glow, he opens his eyes and lets out a angered like groan as he stops.

Lui Kang: "Meditation is never easy, even for the young."

Barry: "Well I can't exactly focus since my life is now over. With the points of some psycho sorcerer that might be coming after me for messing up his warrior, me having sex with a Shokan and lets not forget the obvious, a dragon inside of me that has me getting strange powers which I don't know how to control."

Telling the warrior as the sight of the teen reminded him of himself when he was training, having abilities he couldn't master as well monks that didn't know him.

Lui Kang: "Well rest assure that if I was able to control my fire technique as well use it to become a dragon, then I'm positive you can find a way as well."

Barry: "Well I wasn't born here, I was raised in the city and. Wait, turn into what?"

Asking him quickly until the two heard some arguing happening, Lui Kang stands up as the two soon walk out to check if everything was alright as they see Raiden along with Jax talking to a familiar like face except younger, wearing a set of armor the look of Lui Kang had him get serious as Barry didn't understand what was going on.

Lui Kang: "Shang Tsung."

Shang Tsung: "Lui Kang, I see you are celebrating the victory with your new ally I see."

He said as the teen looks at the supposed old man now aged to his prime which made him confused.

Barry: "What? How the hell did he get so, young like?"

Raiden: "He has been revitalized by his master, he was just leaving."

Telling him in a serious like tone as the sorcerer merely places his hands behind him looking at the thunder god with respect.

Shang Tsung: "I'm offering to your masters of a new tournament. The emperor proposes to replace the current system of ten. It will be held in Outworld."

Explaining to them as Lui Kang merely showed a upset like expression of him offering them a new tournament after he won the last one.

Jax: "And what makes you think that Raiden would accept this challenge?"

Shang Tsung: "If Earthrealm does not win, Outworld will absorb it. But if Earthrealm wins, Shao Kahn will abandon his claim to it forever."

Telling them of the endgame of the tournament, Barry thought of it for a while thinking that it be a good idea. If they won, then these guys would stop going after Lui Kang and the others which he would be able to head back to starting a new life than being apart of a fighting fate of the world crisis.

Raiden: "Give your emperor my.."

Before the thunder god could finish, Barry rushes over and stops him with covering his mouth. This had the sorcerer as well the others shocked by this action as the boy looked nervous.

Barry: "Could we have a sec?"

He asked Shang Tsung as the man merely nodded as Barry brings Raiden to the other side as Lui Kang followed. Raiden removes Barry's mouth to see what he would have to say.

Barry: "We have to accept."

Raiden: "We had just won the tournament, there is no need to accept."

Lui Kang: "As well risk the safety of Earthrealm and it's people for the sake of a rematch with Outworld."

The two men telling the teen as he nods at their logic as well them telling him on why they should decline.

Barry: "Yes, but Raiden. The amulet didn't fix when Lui Kang won, so this has to be a event. If we don't accept this, maybe something bad happens and we all get killed. Or, we have chance to avoid some kind of disaster and win this for Earthrealm as well repair whatever crap that happens in the future."

Telling him in a long sentence which he takes a moment to catch his breath as the two looked uncertain about this strange request.

Lui Kang: "If possible, you are right. Then what could be changed?"

Raiden: "Possible who would win, In my future vision. I saw myself saying 'He must win', it must refer to someone else than you."

Telling him as the two soon took on a deep thought thinking about this decision as it was either decline this offer, or accept it to see what happens. The thunder god looks at Barry seeing that he might be right, though at a cost of risking Earthrealm.

Raiden: "Barry, if you are wrong about this. Can you accept the consequences of what is to come?"

Barry: "I had sex with four armed woman as well made a enemy with someone from the Netherrealm that can raise the dead. Yes, I'll accept the freaking consequences."

Lui Kang: "What?"

He looks at the boy with a confused look as the thunder god soon walked over seeing Shang Tsung still waiting for a reply as Raiden merely breathes in deep.

Raiden: "Earthrealm, accepts your emperors invitation to his tournament. Hear me Elder Gods! I accept the terms proposed by Shao Kang."

Shouting towards the sky's in which doing so, the sky lighted up surrounding the five as Jax and Barry covered their eyes by the light as it meant the challenge was accepted.

Shang Tsung: "Excellent, I see your young are much more smarter than the monks. I will see you in Outworld."

Telling them as they merely looked at him in silence as the sorcerer soon teleports from them as Jax looked confused as well thinking that this suggestion came from Barry.

Jax: "Kid, what the hell were you thinking?"

Barry: "That by chance we can stop some horrible future from happening?"

Asking in a nervous like tone getting a upset like expression from him as well Raiden but merely stops as he felt it was inevitable that the emperor would allow them to enjoy peace. He looks to the crowd of monks along with the other warriors celebrating as he now would have to tell them the ill news of the new tournament that would be taken place on the enemies territory, with the stakes now higher they would have to fight harder as well do whatever it takes to survive.


	6. More than just a earthrealmer

_**"With Lui Kang winning the Mortal Kombat tournment and saving Earthrealm, the thunder god Raiden thought that the cracks in the amulet would not go futher. He was mistaken as a crack appeared, seeing how this victory wasn't the way to repair it, he as well everyone would need to be read. That was when Shang Tsung, now return to the prime of his age came towards them with a offer from his master. A new tournament, set in Outworld for one a stake that could have the fate of Earthrealm doomed. If they won, Shao Kahn would not continue to attack their home, if they lost. They loss everything, Barry seeing as a moment to change the future as well not letting the oppertunity slip away. He pleaded to Raiden to accept so that they could end this, now he as well the rest of Earthrealm's champions now gather at the center of the temple to make their journey to Outworld."**_

* * *

Right in the center of the temple, Earthrealms warriors were talking aganist one and other as they were confused as well angered by this choice Raiden and Barry made.

Johnny Cage: "So after we finally won that tournament, we now have to go back to do another one? What the hell were you thinking?!"

Barry: "That we could try and stop the bad future from happening as well end this once and for all."

Replying back to him which the others looked at Raiden for making this choice.

Raiden: "This deals with the future, after we accepted the challenge I saw a vision of the tournament. Lui Kang would beat Shao Kahn, if it is to happen we must enter."

Kung Lao: "Why not me? I can take on the emperor."

He tells everyone sounding like he could handle Kahn but it wasn't his destiny to.

Raiden: "No, Lui Kang must. If by chance you can do is defeat Quan Chi, from what Barry has told me. He is to be suspected of more danger than Shang Tsung."

He informered to the Shaolin as Kung Lao merely nodded to the thunder god. Though disappointed with Lui Kang taking on the empreror, he can at least face a threat that might be as great as him.

Sonya Blade: "What about us? We just go and fight in the tournament?"

Raiden: "Aye, although they have asked us for a rematch. There are far more things happening than what we expect."

Telling her as soon enough, they notice some mummuring from the monks. They looked forward as they see two men wearing Lin Kuei clothing, on the right was apparently Sub Zero but he had on a red like scar on his left eye. The other wore grey like clothing with his hair our as well having smoke around him, Lui Kang and the others get ready for anything as Raiden placed his hands up seeing as they came as friends.

Sonya Blade: "Sub Zero? What happened to you?"

Sub Zero: "I am not Bi-Han, I'm his brother. This is smoke, we come from the Lin Kuei in seek of vengance."

Raiden: "Aganist who?"

Replying towards the warrior as the grey ninja walked up as more smoke came from him as if he as angered.

Smoke: "Sektor, for what that fool did to our clan."

Telling them in which had them confused as they didn't know their two warriors would want to fight one of their members.

Johnny Cage: "Hold on, I thought you guys were all together?"

Sub zero: "No, after the defeat of the tournament. Sektor had told the Grandmaster to start with the Cyber initative, to make us into.."

He stops as he couldn't tell them as he merely shuttered at his commrades being changed.

Raiden: "Machines, you two were aganist it."

Smoke: "As well Cyrax, he and Bi-Han tried to convince the Grandmaster not to do it. But it was too late, half of the clan was assimilated and had tried to do the same for us. Cyrax and Bi-han helped us escape before we could be changed."

Telling him as the warriors felt sadden for them having their commrades turned into machines. Raiden looks at his amulet as this was one of the consequences of the cracks, even if Barry had stopped Scorpion from killing Bi-han, fate always has another way.

Subzero: "We wish to join you avenge our fallen brothers as well kill Sektor."

Lui Kang: "How can we tell you can be trusted."

Asking the two as they then pull out two small knives, they place it on their palms and begin to slowly pull the blade making a cut on their palms.

Subzero & Smoke: "Until the death of our enemies is done. We shall fight with allies as one."

Telling Lui Kang as well Raiden as the thunder god soon bows towards them as well Lui Kang, accepting their showing to join them as Barry looked at the blood.

Barry: "Now that's hardcore."

Johnny Cage: "Your telling me."

The actor replied as they see a portal open infront of them, it was a outworld portal from how it looked as they knew it was for them.

Raiden: "We go for Outworld."

Telling them as they soon began to walk through the portal, except Barry who stood in the middle looking at the swirling vortex having doubts about entering there. Raiden looks at him knowing the strange like guilt he must be having as well being afraid.

Raiden: "We all must face our fears, so that we can.."

Barry: "I know, to be stronger. But tell that to my gut it get gets freaking pulled out by some psychotic bastard."

Telling the thunder god as he walks through the portal as the man notice some attitude to him, it might be a useful side of him for them to take on the emperor and his forces as the one thing that he or his forces might not expect, is the unpredictable.

* * *

After walking through the portal, the warriors soon arrived in a dark like throne room as they notice they were in none other than Shao Kahn's personal throne. They looked around as they notice the outworld warriors bowing towards their emperor Shao Kahn, the man was sitting on a massive like chair with a skull mask as well armor showing off his muscles. His eyes glowed red along with having Shang Tsung by his side as they all looked at the warriors.

Johnny Cage: "Is that..?"

Raiden: "Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung's true master."

Barry: "Shit man, he looks like a freaking bull that worked out and began ripping apart every biker bar in the city."

Feeling shocked at his look as the earthrealm warriors walked to join the other warriors as they bow to the emperor in a way of respect. Shao Kahn raised his hand towards them as he was now going to announce the tournament.

Shao Kahn: "Warriors of the realms! Welcome to Outworld! Where our best warriors will face Earthrealms forces, as well the their leader Raiden. The Thunder god's champions. May his first warrior come up first, as he will face ours, Baraka!"

Shouting towards them as Baraka walked up to the area as he lets out a war cry as he was ready to fight, Jax seeing this he shows Raiden he was ready to fight as he walks up to face the tarkatan.

Jax: "Damn you ugly. Maybe if I knock some of your teeth I'd make you look better."

Telling the warrior as the fight soon began, as the sides watched their teammates battle each other to see who would win. The human Barry, notices Sheeva watching them as she did a small wave with her lower left hand while looking serious. She did a small wink as Barry lowers his head, he waves a bit at her as Sonya notices the shy boy waving to her.

Sonya Blade: "Barry, I know this might be new. But remember she's a enemy."

Barry: "I know that, and maybe I can find out more what our enemy knows."

Telling her as he quietly moves from the earthrealm warriors as he quietly sneaks out as Sheeva notices, she does the same as the woman follows him to wherever he was going. Barry walked through the hallways noticing statues of Shao Kahn conquering other realms as well one of him taking on a man. He looks at as the teen notices it almost related to Kitana, walking closer he tried to read the name of this enemy.

Sheeva: "It's King Jerrod, the former ruler of Edenia."

Helping him know who it is as he looks around and see's her, getting a bit nervous as she walked by his side looking at the statue.

Barry: "King Jerrod? Like, he once ruled Edenia? One of the realms that Kahn conquered?"

Sheeva: "Yes, I do not know the history. But all I know is that he now rules it, as well with his wife Queen Sindel. The woman I served, before she killed herself to save your realm."

In a upset like manner looking at the statue of the man as Barry was thinking about it, trying to put pieces together to see if he was Kitana's father.

Barry: "So, was she married to him?"

Sheeva: "Indeed, but that is in the past. Shao Kahn rules, as well we serve him. Which is what I do as well question why you are here looking around?"

Asking him in a manner of curiosity while looking at him, she puts on a playful like smile as the shokan pushes him at the wall keeping him cornered.

Sheeva: "Or, was it that you learned about our tradition? And decided to be with me~"

Gently rubbing her hand against his neck as well giving him some comfort while not letting him go, the teen merely gulps as she was much taller than him as well her breasts were right in front of his face as he focuses on her face.

Barry: "Well, I learned about it. As well, am ready to accept the responsibilities of being with you. Except, I can't exactly do.."

Before finishing she picks him upwards looking at him with a angered like exception.

Sheeva: "Why?! Is it that I'm not like those edenian females with those normal bodies?!"

Barry: "I was going say, that if you could join me in Earthrealm. As well protect it together."

Telling her frighten by the sudden outburst as she soon drops him on the floor, she looks away not paying any mind his words as it was a serious choice to make.

Sheeva: "I cannot, the shokan serve Shao Kahn as his personal warriors, we have a honor to uphold."

Barry: "Fuck that! I won't accept the fact that you like working with this guy right? You don't see the glory of serving a conqueror who enjoy enslaving the innocent?"

Seeing that look on her which showed confusion as well a disliking to the idea of betraying her lord, blinking at him she lets out a deep breath.

Sheeva: "No, but we pledged ourselves to him, if we were to betray him. It would be a disgrace to our race, we would be hunted and kill."

Explaining towards him the issue as Barry hated this honor crap, right now he felt more upset than afraid for Sheeva's stake in being Shao Kahn's pawn.

Barry: "If possible, would there be a way to free you from his service?"

Sheeva: "Well, if there was a way. You would need to face him in Mortal Kombat directly, if you showed that you care for my fellow Shokan. We would pledge our service to you, but. You know I'm already yours my love~"

As she stays close to him keeping her arms wrapped around him as they soon hear footsteps, picking up the light weight human she goes to a wall and keeps him quiet as she notices two tarkatan warriors passing by as if they were on guard duty. Feeling a small like shutter, she notices her human lovers face up against her breasts.

Sheeva: "Are you enjoying my protection?"

In which he pulls his face out breathing in deep as he looks up to her while laying his head against her as her bear hug like move.

Barry: "Yes, but I'm also looking around to see what Kahn is really up to. If I can find a answer, I can stop it, these made conquerors always have a plan. And if you help me, I can offer you a present."

Sheeva: "Really? not many men had offered me one. It better not be a ruse."

Letting him go as he nodes towards her, Barry holds her lower right hand as the two soon rush down the end of the hallways as they began to look around while had a familiar set of eyes on them as they followed couple.

* * *

Soon enough they were in the forgery room where they saw weapons as well types of armors for Kahn's warriors. They two looked around as Barry looks at Sheeva who did the same as well, he looked at her strong like body as well her as it was impossible to not look at. She notices and does a smile as he soon looks away, trying to stay focus.

Sheeva: "It is ok Barry, we share each others body. I do not mind if you look at my, backside."

Barry: "It isn't that, it's just there are things you should know about me. Such as I have a small job as a sandwich maker, as well live in a small apartment."

Telling her as if he wasn't worthy of her or yet he didn't have the means to provide a house that could hold her. Hearing what he said made that much sense since she didn't know what those are.

Sheeva: "All I wish is to stay by your side, if you require a home then I shall take one. Shokans will find proper homes by force."

"As well somethings."

Spoken a familiar voice as the two see that it was Jade walking towards them as they notice she was here by herself.

Jade: "You aren't suppose to be here. And why haven't you taken him back Sheeva?"

Sheeva: "It is none of your concern Edenian, my buisness with him is mine alone."

Telling him in a serious like tone as the green clothed woman crosses her arms not buying it as she notice him behind Sheeva's side as if she intimidated him.

Jade: "As I clearly see, your property is afraid of me. I shouldn't have expect much from a lowly human."

Barry: "Well I can show you what I'm capable of."

Jade: "Including, that organ you concealed in the match. Male edenian's don't cower from females when they find women attractive, they either have sex with us or run like cowards. I see you did the second option."

Acting prideful as the human grips his fist feeling a bit humiliated as he stands out as he breathes in deep, he soon removes his shirt showing off some of the muscles he had been getting since he came here. The woman got confused as Sheeva smiled at how he was taking her response as he was going to do, she crosses her arms seeing her mate do something.

Barry: "Ok then, I'll show you what kind of male I am. Right here, right now."

Telling him as the woman could tell his masculinity was being challenge as Jade knew what he was going to do, giving him a smirk under her mask as places her staff and shuriken to the ground.

Jade: "Alright then, I see what you wish to do. If you can try and beat me, I shall not tell anyone of you being here as well looking around. If I win, you shall surrender and I will have Goro beat you. If you win, you can do what you want."

Barry: "All I want is to show you, what I can do."

In a assuring voice as Sheeva knew he was going to have privacy as she head towards the entrance to watch anyone who would tried to come in and interrupt them.

 _ **(Lemon Start)**_

The human soon removes his pants showing his erection towards her as he was hard as well stood up as the green cladded woman placed her hands on her hips looking at how he was acting tough.

Jade: "Cute, but Shokan females are easy. Edenian women, are tougher~"

Acting prideful as she slowly removed her straps as her clothes soon fell down showing her breasts as well her dark nipples, she had a set of firm muscles as he also saw her pussy. Apparently she shaved as she looked like a body builder athlete, she walked over in a calm like manner as she glided her hand across his shoulders as well breathed down his neck in a seductive like manner.

Jade: "If you don't mind, I want to enjoy this. I'm not often challenge to a sex like fight."

Barry: "Then I'm glad I asked you today."

Commenting towards her as Jade let her breasts rest on his back as well slowly grabs onto his member, she begins stroking slowly like as well rub the tip. The teen kept a calm exposure as Jade gently kisses his neck and his shoulders seeing if he give in. Breathing in deep he soon massages her ass which Jade merely smiles at him for a bold act.

Jade: "Quite head forward, aren't ya?"

Asking in which he grabs her ass more harder as she yelps a bit, until then begins massaging them as she soon moans lightly while she continues to stroke his cock. He turns around looking at her light brown eyes as he lays her down on the floor as the two go in a sixty nine position. Jade looked at her cock as the edenian felt the heat off it as soon enough, she felt a rush of pleasure as he was beginning to lick her pussy as well play with her ass.

Jade: "Is this how you beat Sheeva? By pleasuring?~"

Before she could speak, he sticks his tongue deeper as she lightly gasps as that caught her by surprise, not having this she begins to lick his shaft slowly. When she began to do it, the taste of it felt intoxicating as well made her continue to lick it as well wrap her breasts around it. The warmth of his dick was great as she soon began to suck on it while Barry continued to lick her pussy.

Barry: _"Woah, she feels a lot more relaxing than Sheeva. Though if I lose, then I'm ripped apart by Goro."_

Thinking himself while continuing to lick her pussy in a manner of showing he enjoyed doing it while placing a finger in her, pacing inside of her slowly as well in a enjoyable like sensation. Jade moans a bit more as she tried to continue to do the boob job on him, she bobs her head up and down on his member not stopping as the taste was soon tasty as she couldn't stop.

Jade: _"Stop thinking about this taste, it's like one of the meals back on Edenia. So juicy, as well sweet. And him pleasuring my pussy?"_

Asking herself as she keeps sucking as well moving up and down as Jade was slowly becoming intoxicated with his cock. Barry, licking further as well fingering her pussy more deeper. The sudden tense she was feeling caused her to moan lightly as she held on to his legs in a manner of not wanting to let go as soon enough, she cums on his face which in that moment, he cums into her mouth as well on her breasts as she slowly swallows it. Taking a breather, she gets her mouth off his cock as some of it pours onto her breasts as she moans lightly. Placing her whole pussy and ass on his face, his mouth went into her pussy as she gasps surprised at it. Moaning to the feeling as somehow, the idea of beating him faded away slowly as she merely moved her ass and pussy against his face letting him taste her.

Jade: "By the elder gods, how do earthrealm females not pass out from this?"

Asking him as he didn't answer as she continued to move back and forth onto his face as then the woman rubbed her breasts as well his chest enjoying the sensation she was receiving from him. Unable to accept it, she removes herself off of his face and soon aims the tip of his member onto her pussy.

Barry: "You ok? I mean we can.."

Jade: "Shut up earthrealmer. For now I want you to fuck me like a servant girl!"

Yelling at him in a begging like tone as she soon lets his member go into her deep, she begins moving upwards while keeping it in her as here hair and breasts move up and down while looking at him. The feeling of it was intense as her hands where pressed onto him as she looked at his eyes in a lustful like manner.

Barry: "You feel amazing."

Jade: "As you, I am jealous now of what Sheeva has to herself. I want it! I need it!"

Sounding desperate as she kept moving upwards onto his member not letting go or rather keeping him to himself as she soon enough hugs him as her breasts touch his chest, the feeling of that made him thrust faster into her as she felt herself stretch more as well moan harder. Breathing in a erotic mode she soon kisses him as well he does to her as they stop looking at each other as they were about to finish.

Barry: "I think I'm about to cum."

Jade: "Then do it, claim me earthrealmer. Make me a servant girl!"

Barry: "My name, is Barry!"

Shouting as the two soon cum on each other as she soon feels her cum rushing out as well his into hers as the two kept holding each other, out of breath as well tired they merely kept close to each other as the liquid in Jade was warm as well strong.

 _ **(Lemon ends)**_

Sheeva walks back in and see's the two passed out from the sex as it looked cute, though jealous as grabs on of the flags that showed the dragon symbol. Ripping it off the stand she brings the passed out couple to a area where they wouldn't be spotted as she wraps it around them as well herself so she could feel the warm feeling of their bodies on her.

Sheeva: "Think again if you wish to be his woman, edenian."

Whispering to Jade as Sheeva merely kept them close as she soon rested her eyes for a while as the four armed woman slept by their sides.


	7. Getting used to the inner dragon

_**"After the session with Jade, Barry was had woken up to find himself with the two outworld women passed out as well looked peaceful in their sleep as well looking relaxed by him. Seeing this made him a bit fascinated as he quickly looks around the room noticing a small sheet of paper as well pen which had him curious of why a armory like area would have it. He seats down and begins to draw the two women in their sleep together, he calm himself as well began to sketch each of the their curves as well body parts up to their sleeping expression on their faces. After he was done, he grabbed a kunai and stabs the drawing on the wall near them so that they could see the drawing as well a note he wrote for them about how he had to leave to explore the rest of the area as well thanking them for not telling on him. Not finding anything inside he decided to walk out as well see if he could find anything in the dead forest, where the tree's were alive and could eat a living person."**_

* * *

Walking across the forest the human kept his distance away from the tree's as well the plants since this wasn't exactly the place he would want to be in. As he kept walking, Barry felt his energy in him glowing as well him looking around the place sensing something off or rather wrong in this dark environment which wasn't everything around him. Hearing some voices as well a evil like laughter, he hides behind a bush hearing more of it as well an explosion. Taking a better look he see's the black dragon leader Kano as well Shang Tsung, looking amused with what he was holding which was a RPG rocket launcher as apparently the black arms dealer was auctioning off the weaponry for him.

Kano: "With a whole army totin' these, no one in Outworld or Earthrealm could stand up to you."

Sounding like a business man to the sorcerer as the shapeshifter looked intrigue with this offer as he looked at the weaponry.

Shang Tsung: "Well done. You may tell your fellow Black Dragon that I am very interested in your merchandise."

Sounding pleased with this weaponry as the boy's eyes lighted up with anger thinking that even with the tournament going on, Kano had a way to make a deal that would bring war to Earthrealm.

Barry: "Like hell this will happen."

Telling himself as he gets out of the bushes walking towards them as the two look at him which Kano smiled in a violent like manner as he aims his RPG at the teen.

Kano: "Just to prove it to you, I'll demonstrate on this brat here!"

Shouting as he pulls the trigger which soon enough, the rocket flies directly at him in a straight forward shot as Barry not knowing what to do. His eyes glowing he does a backflip towards the rocket making it spiral upwards causing the missile to explode, getting into a fighting stance he looks at the two as Kano's red eye glowed as he throws his launcher to the box.

Kano: "I'll take care of this one. No charge."

Telling Shang Tsung as he walks forwards cracking his knuckles while getting ready to hurt Barry as he does a quick knife throw which the human avoids. They quickly charge into each other beginning to fight each other as their techniques were different but were able hold out against one another.

Barry: "Selling out earthrealm just to make a few bucks? How low can scum go."

Kano: "Seeing as how my allies have all the power as well the army to tear apart special forces, I'm not so worried."

Telling him as he does a sneak attack in the gut kicking him hard it made the boy breath in hard but he punches Kano in the gut in which the man backs away. Barry soon begins punching Kano in the face repeatedly until Kano fires his laser eye at him. Backing away from the arms dealer, Kano pulls out his knives as he goes to stab right through the teen but Barry grabs his wrists and slings him across a dead tree in which the creature was about to bite him.

Kano: "Off me you splinter face freak!"

Telling the tree as he throws a small grenade down it's throat as the creature explodes letting him go, taking the chance Barry does a special move in which he runs over and does a upper kick which made his right foot glow blue making Kano fly upwards again and landing to the ground. Knocking him out cold, Barry looks at Kano beaten as well shaking his right foot as his chin was hard.

Barry: "Now go rest on the barby and wait for the shrimp to be ready."

Making a comment as he looks at the sorcerer as he decided to walk in to deal with this situation as he looked interested in the boys new fighting moves.

Shang Tsung: "You have become much better in a fight that the last tournament."

Barry: "Unlike yourself, making deals with this bastard as well getting weapons? I thought you mystical types rely on magic and dark arts."

Shang Tsung: "Not all of us follow those ways, unlike yourself for interrupting the match between Scorpion and Sub Zero."

Replying back to him as he soon changes into Bi-Han as he makes his hands glow ice like as he shoots a beam at him in which Barry moves to the side.

Barry: "Nice try, but I read enough comics to know that even with stolen powers. Your no original!"

Rushing at him doing a spin like kick as a few more trying to keep him off balance as Shang Tsung dodges his movement till he uppercuts Barry and makes a ice hammer. In the right moment, he attacks Barry by slamming his hammer into his back making the teen fall towards the ground. Getting upset, Barry gets up doing a spin like technique as he does some punches at his face while getting him off guard. Shang Tsung feeling the force of his attacks, decides to do a quick change becoming himself as he hurls a fireball at him. Barry's shirt on fire backs away trying to put out the fire on himself as Shang Tsung leaps upwards and kicks his face, the boy landing on the ground looks at Shang Tsung walking to him.

Shang Tsung: "Battles often change boy, either you adapt. Or die."

Barry: "Your right, good thing I spent a little time training with Lui Kang on calming my inner dragon."

In which his two hands glow as he spins his arms together in which he fires a blue like orb of energy making the sorcerer fly upwards in the air and making him crash into the tree. The teen gets up and see's he had won the fight but soon feels a stinging sensation as he burned his hands a bit as he hadn't fully mastered his powers, shaking them in a fast like manner he walks over to check out the weaponry seeing as how Shang Tsung wouldn't be getting back up. Opening the boxes he saw a whole gallery of rockets, guns, explosives and even plans to certain structural buildings in New York City that would level blocks as well area's for them to have the advantage.

Barry: "Like hell I'd let these people go into my city and burn it to the ground."

In which he tears up the plans as well the other types of information about the city until he felt something grabs his back and pulls him back away from the boxes. Soon enough he see's Shang Tsung and the boxes teleported away as Barry gets up looking around feeling like it could be Reptile, not seeing anyone it was soon shown to be someone else or something. The figure showed itself as it looked like a cyborg like robot as it was dark red and black with light glowing blue eyes as it stood firm while looking at Barry.

"You have left the temple without permission, you are order to return back."

Barry: "What?! No I didn't, I just took a small walk.."

He stops talking at the look made him think of something for a second, the color scheme made him think about from the last tournament that there were two warriors that were at Shang Tsung's temple. He was the red warrior who was with the yellow one from what he could remember, what had happen to them?

Barry: "Dude, you that guy from Shang Tsung's temple. You got Robocop the ass!"

Sektor: "I am Lin Kuei unit 5-3-T-0-4, you shall come with me to face judgement."

Telling him as the teen merely looks shocked as he heard that Smoke as well Bi-Han's brother being Lin Kuei, this was the rest of the clans fate. Becoming lifeless machines that now serve Outworld, showing no mercy as well no signs of humanity.

Barry: "This was the fate Smoke and Sub Zero escaped from, your Sektor!"

Sektor: "And you shall face punishment for leaving the temple."

Telling him as both of his arms open showing two small launchers as they soon fire out a massive flame like blast which Berry watches out for the attack. Barry tried his best to fight off the cybernetic warrior though Sektor merely blocks each of the attacks as he palm punches the teen to the floor as he soon aims his flamethrower like arms at him until he was suddenly interrupted by a speed like kick from Johnny Cage. Sektor getting up looks at the actor as his eyes glowed a bit as he gets into a stance about to fight him until Johnny does a projectile attack as he throws the green like orb making the Lin Kuei fall back to the ground.

Johnny Cage: "Ease of the kid Robocop."

Barry: "Already made that joke."

Explaining to him as he helps up the boy as the Lin Kuei teleports away leaving the two alone, almost alone as the two see that Raiden was with them as the thunder god looked concern as well serious about this small 'detour' Barry took.

Raiden: "What gave you the idea to explore the rest of the area? This is Shao Kahn's domain."

Barry: "Well I also saw that Kano was giving Shang Tsung weapons for a full out invasion for New York. I was able to rip up the blueprints but before I could destroy the weapons, Sektor came and attack me."

Johnny Cage: "Wait, a invasion? Well we still got to win this tournament right?"

Asking Raiden as he now looked uncertain about this, feeling the truth from him as well the anger that Barry was showing because of these men going to attack his home. The thunder god knew that they had to stay alert of what would happen next as he grips his fist.

Raiden: "If this is true, then we must end this tournament quickly as well defeat all of the opponents. I shall take us now."

Barry: "No, we got to find Sub Zero and Smoke. If Sektor is after them then he'll try to cyberized them."

Telling them in a serious manner as he sparred no time talking to the two fighters as he quickly runs back to the temple as they see him go, before they could speak. They merely knew he was going to do whatever it take to stop the warriors as they teleported back with the others.

* * *

Within the depths of Kahn's temple, was a massive soul like chamber room which held the souls of all of the warriors Kahn had taken as trophy's in conquest was Sub Zero, along with Sonya Blade and Jax who were talking together.

Sonya Blade: "Just got word from Barry about his encounter with Sektor, he told us to keep you safe."

Sub Zero: "If he is around then I will gladly kill him for killing my brother."

Telling the two as they then notice something glowing from the back, the three see a person coming out of the soul chamber as it was Ermac. A warrior that had been shown during the last tournament to fight Lui Kang as his eyes glowed green. Jax seeing the chance to take him down before doing anything, he goes to grab Ermac's neck but stops as his right hand was unable to move.

Jax: "I can't move!"

Ermac: "You try to attack us, we shall destroy you."

The warrior said as he makes both of Jax's arms move violently as Sonya and Sub Zero watched in horror as Ermac then caused Jax's arms to explode right off him making him scream in pain.

Sonya Blade: "Jax!"

Shouting towards her fallen friend as she soon burns his wounds so they could stop bleeding as she stayed by his side as Ermac's attention went to Sub Zero as he gets into fighting stance.

Ermac: "We shall break you as well."

Sub Zero: "Not if I break you first."

Telling one another as the two soon begin to fight against each other delivering some punches and kicks trying to beat the other. The warrior kept fighting Ermac doing some ice techniques as well other types of movement which makes Ermac trips to the ground as Ermac makes him float into the air as he slams Sub Zero to the ground.

Ermac: "You are nothing like Bi-Han. You disgrace your brother."

Sub Zero: :You have no right to speak his name!"

Doing a powerful like ice blast freezing him towards the ground as that catch him off guard, soon enough Barry comes in and see's the fight as well Jax on the ground in which his arms were both gone. Running towards him and Sonya, he looks at the blood as well the armless Jax as this was something shocking and horrifying.

Sonya Blade: "We need to get him back to my men. They can help him, can you help him up?"

Asking him as the boy merely looked scared out of his mind seeing this in front of him terrified him. Looking at his face, Sonya slaps him in the face to make him stop freaking out as he looks at her.

Barry: "Ow!"

Sonya Blade: "Focus, I know this is messed up but I need help!"

Telling him in a strict tone as he nods as he gets Jax's up as the two soon lead him away from the two battling as Barry looks back seeing Sub Zero and Ermac as he felt a strange like energy from Ermac. Something was strange with this person, but for right now he could merely take the injured Jax back to their base back on Earthrealm, as they find a near by portal Barry stops as Sonya looks at him with a confused expression.

Sonya Blade: "What are you doing? We got to go."

Barry: "I can't leave yet, I have to stick with Sub Zero and make sure he doesn't get captured."

Telling her in a frighten manner as this merely gave her a uncertain look at what he was talking about as Sub Zero looked like he could take care of himself.

Barry: "I know it's dumb for me to be going back, but I have to. Otherwise we might face a full on time travel incident that would doom Earthrealm, trust me. I'm a nerd."

As he rushes back to help Sub Zero out as Sonya couldn't talk to him any longer as she takes him back to Earthrealm. back in the chambers room, Ermac had Sub Zero on the ropes as he was floating upwards as the warrior was about to deliver the final blow.

Ermac: "We shall now take you. Body and soul."

Telling him as Barry gripped his fists which they glowed again as he does the same technique but more controlled like as he fires a blue orb of energy at him, Ermac falls to the ground as Sub Zero lands as well. Barry rushes over seeing if Sub Zero was ok as the Lin Kuei's eyes open seeing the young man help him as the teen pulls him to the side if he was alright.

Sub Zero: "Why did you come back?"

Barry: "Because your in danger, as well if you die. We all lose."

Explaining to him as he looks at Ermac in which the warrior does the same pose as Barry does the same thing.

Ermac: "We are Ermac, we spare no one, young or old."

Barry: "And 'we' aren't going to let you kill Sub Zero. Now fight!"

Telling him as Ermac fires some green like projectiles as Barry dodges each of them while moving close to Ermac as he does some punching like movement towards him. Hitting him directly at his chest and face, Ermac blocks his right fist and back sides the boy with his left hand. Barry spins but regains his stance as he left hooks him. Ermac moves back as the boy saw him getting frustrated like, he teleporting away he kicks Barry to the side as the teen flips away and grabs him, holding him he notices something strange with him fighting this close. The energy he was feeling off Ermac was something familiar as well strange, a strong like energy was coming off him which caught him off guard as the strength of Ermac made him bend his knee's to the ground.

Ermac: "You are weak, our strength is unapparelled to you."

Barry: "Well there's a certain thing about you that is off with you!"

As he does a double palm technique pushing him back, Ermac moving back as he looks at the boy as Barry breathed in deep trying to do a new move. Moving both of his arms in a circular like motion, both of his hands glow as the outworld warrior soon flies towards him about to try and deliver the final blow but was unable to until Barry hits Ermac's chest with both of his hands making fly right back near the soul chambers as it explodes unleashing a whole swarm of souls out of the containment.

Barry: "Kick ass."

Telling himself as he goes to check up on Sub Zero to see if he was alright, the Lin Kuei nods his head to a gesture of being alright. He gets up while getting assistance from the boy.

Sub Zero: "Is he dead?"

Barry: "Ugh, I don't know. I just sent him flying into that thing and then blew up. Maybe he's done."

Telling him in a tone of uncertainty as the two notice Ermac getting up wobbling off as slowly the souls were surrounding him as a struggle for control. The two watched as a small like tornado consumed Ermac as he let out a scream which sounded like if there was huge crowd of people inside there. The warrior moved around as he soon let out a blood curdling like scream as the soul like tornado exploded making the two cover their eyes.

Barry: "Holy shit! That was awesome."

Sounding amazed as Ermac stood their looking confused as the two looked as the warrior which had Barry merely placed his hands up in a defensive like way seeing if he had to go another way.

Barry: "Alright Ermac, if you want to go another round then I'm game."

"My name, isn't Ermac.."

Telling him as his voice changed, it wasn't a amalgamation of multiple voices but of one strong voice. Sounding like a male he looked at the two with a confident like look as this seemed different and strange.

"It is Jerrod of Edenia."

Giving them his name as Barry merely gave a shocking like expression seeing that the warrior had changed into a totally different being as the two merely watched this turn of events happening right in front of them.


	8. Never back down from a Challenge

_**"After the fight between Ermac and Barry, the conclusion led to a shocking revelation of the soul using outworlder being taken over by a powerful spirit within him which was the former kind of Edenia, Jerrod. Somehow due to Barry's final attack as well striking him into the soul chamber, the energy from his palms might have somehow allowed the soul to awaken inside of the body which got him to start fighting for control due to the small presentation of the soul vortex. Sub Zero, was watching though having a difficult time believing that Shao Kahn used the soul of the former ruler of Edenia to create this abomination which had now become the edenian male who once lived so long ago. Barry, who was shocked as well took the time to explain the situation of his presence as well what was happening right now as well his home. Summing up the best he can, the former edenian looked at his new body as well his hands as if they weren't their own which he soon see's a green aura glowing over them."**_

* * *

The two warriors looked at 'Jerrod' as the soul being merely moved his hands more not getting use to this feeling as he then lets out a angered yell as he soon by force fires a green like soul blast from his hand. Spooking Barry a bit he merely watched in silence while checking if Zero's wounds had heal as the two watch as Jerrod merely looked angered and kept silent.

Jerrod: "That man, he steals my daughter. Makes my wife kill herself and now wages more war? I shall rip him apart with my bare hands."

Barry: "And that would be something I would enjoy but not yet, it's kind of complicated but we got a big situation that revolves around time travel."

Which had the edenian merely looks at the boy confused like as he soon changes his look to Sub Zero in which he can tell he was a Shira Ryu.

Jerrod: "What are you doing here Lin Kuei, are you align to Outworld?"

Sub Zero: "No, I am here to avenge my brother as well the rest of my clan after they were turned into soulless machines."

Expressing a serious attitude towards him as they soon heard some footsteps coming towards them, turning to the sound they soon saw a group of cyber Lin Kuei warriors as well a yellow one leading them as the three looked at them as they were enemies.

"Sub Zero, you are to be taken to the temple for assimilation."

Sub Zero: "Cyrax?"

He asks in a shocked like manner as the cyborg and the others stood in formation as the group of machines look at the three warriors ready to take them down if they would try anything.

Cyrax: "I am Lin Kuei unit L-K-4-D-4, You will come with us at once. Failure to comply with lead to punishment."

Barry: "Apologies but he isn't going anywhere with you tin cans. He's a friend, and I know what you will do. So bring it."

Getting into a fighting stance which had the others ready to fight them as well Jerrod looked at the fight as he felt the souls inside of the machines. The power that was coursing through his new body was too much as he raised both of his arms and force the others to fly off the stage as this surprised Barry.

Jerrod: "How, was that possible?"

Barry: "I find it that it's hormones and emotions that let you use your powers. Also, throw that son of the bitch off the stage!"

Pointing at Cyrax as the cyber Lin Kuei replied with a energy net hitting the boy making him drop to the ground as well get shocked.

Sub Zero: "Take him before others learn about this, I'll handle Cyrax. We cannot let anyone know about this."

Advising the now edenian soul in which he nods to his advice as he goes to remove the net off him in which Barry was going to help but Jerrod stops him. The teen struggled to go out to help but the man was holding him back trying to stop him.

Jerrod: "We must leave."

Barry: "Are you mad?! We got to stop him before he messes up the future!"

Telling him in which Jerrod kept a firm grip on him as the two Lin Kuei were fighting each other as the ice warrior looked at the boy while being Cyrax at bay making sure he didn't pass him.

Sub Zero: "You helped my brother, consider my dept paid for you to saving my brother. Go to the Colosseum, avenge the Lin Kuei!"

Shouting towards him as the two soon teleport due to Cyrax activating his making the two vanish as the teen watch in sadness seeing him taken by the robot. He lets his head down as things were sure to terrible now due to him unable to save him.

Jerrod: "Do not let his sacrifice be in vain, we must move if you are to avenge him as well his brothers."

Giving him some wise words in which Barry merely breathes in deep not liking it, but knew he was right as they were needed at the colleseum where the others would be. Making a run for it the two rushed to a near by portal as the two jump through it hopping to make it back to earthrealm as well regroup with his allies.

 _ **Later**_

Arriving in the middle of a small like village with people looking at them, Barry and Jerrod saw the massive battle arena as well heard the roaring of the crowd inside as there had to be a fight going on.

Barry: "I bet that their over in that place. Come on, let's go."

Telling him in which Jerrod was going to follow until he stopped, the embodiment of souls was not paying attention as he was right now looking at the distance of the desert as if something was calling to him. A echo was going through his ears as he gripped his new fist in a manner as Barry notices it.

Jerrod: "I can't come with you."

Barry: "What? You just got back and Shao Kahn is there, as well your daughter."

Jerrod: "I realize that, but. This power, it belongs to him. If I go near him, I will lose as well be gone if he uses his power on me."

Warning him of the consequences of what might happen as the teen thought for it thinking that he might be right, but he was almost as powerful as Raiden. So it might be best to get him to the thunder god so he could help the soul collective being.

Jerrod: "I will come back my friend, just tell my daughter. I will see her again."

Giving him a request as the being then walked towards the desert to find a way or better yet someone to help him master this as Barry merely sighs in a upset like tone seeing this as he looks at the massive Outworld Colosseum thinking he was going to be entering into a whole lot of trouble. Walking to the massive stadium, he begins to hear some small like growling as he gulps a bit, his heart started to pump fast like as well began to slowly turn as he notices something behind him. He saw a muscular like man with four arms, armored spiked gauntlets and knee pads with a armored shoulder pad on his right side. He had on a red loin cloth as his eyes looked directly at him in a angered like manner.

Barry: "Ugh, I suppose. Your Goro?"

Goro: "Correct, human child."

Replying towards him as he lets out a dragon like roar as Barry not thinking soon begins to run the other direction away from the Shokan as he begins to chase the human. Right at the center where everyone was watching a fight between Johnny cage and Reptile, Raiden looked at his amulet looking at it with caution as he notices something strange. It began to heal one crack of it as Lui Kang saw it as well looking shocked at this seeing how this looked like a good sign.

Lui Kang: "Lord Raiden? Is this because of us winning the matches?"

Raiden: "It might be, but it can also be something else that might have occurred with our encounters. We should still be well minded of what will happen afterwards."

Speaking to his friend as they soon see Reptile doing a invisible attack taking him down, the outworlder warrior won the fight as the crowd cheered for him. Sonya helps him up as Shao Kahn merely chuckles at his warriors victory as the two sides were evenly match as they were inches away from merging Outworld with Earthrealm.

Shao Kahn: "Your losing many warriors thunder god, who else is left to fight for your realm?"

Kung Lao: "I will, I'll fight for earth.."

Before he could finish they warriors heard a cry out of fear as they turned looking at the human teen running from Goro as he ran right in the middle of the fighting ground as Goro leapt up and landed right by Barry making him fall to the ground.

Raiden: "Barry!"

He asked surprised like as the others looked shocked at his arrival with a enraged shokan warrior in which the proud warrior looks at his emperor Shao Kahn for an audience with him.

Goro: "My lord, I request to kill this warrior in Mortal Kombat! For the defilation of Sheeva!"

Roaring in anger which had the crowd gasp as well most of the warriors around him as Shao Kahn looked at the female four armed shokan as he gestures to his guards to hold her as they do so.

Shao Kahn: "Is this true?"

Barry: "Yes, but If I am to make amends for this. Then I want to make a deal, for her freedom."

Shang Tsung: "How dare you make a request from.."

The emperor silences the soul sorcerer as he got curious of what this boy would want from him as well curious about letting Sheeva be free from his grasp. He chuckles lightly as he wanted the boy to entertain him.

Shao Kahn: "Fine then, what is the request then?"

Barry: "I'll take on Goro as well another of your strongest warriors. If I beat them, Sheeva is let free into my custody. As well free fellow Shokans from your rule."

As most of the others looked worried about what he was suggesting as Lui Kang wanted to step in to help but couldn't as Raiden stopped him as this was his fight.

Barry: "If I lose, you can have my soul."

With a frighten like tone as Sheeva merely gasps lightly as not many men she has met would sacrifice their soul for her, if it was for combat then it was normal due to her nature of being a fearless warrior. Though this was for compassion, for making sure she would be safe from the mistake they had made together as the emperor merely nods at this request.

Shao Kahn: "A bold request, I admire that boy. If you wish to die like a true warrior, who am I to deny it?"

He asks in which he raises his hand as the crowd roared in excitement as well the others looking at one of the doors was opening. Hearing the iron like cage open the earthrealm warriors and Barry looked seeing someone coming out of the entrance, making a thumping like sound in which sounded like Goro. They look seeing a tiger striped Shokan with armored shoulder pads as well gloves as he looked at the human in anger as he let out a roar in triumph.

Goro: "Kintaro, one of our races fiercest warriors due to his tiger lineage."

Telling the boy as Barry merely gulps nervous like as he soon begins to shake nervous like thinking this was a bad idea as he goes over to Raiden as the others looked at him in a upset and concern manner.

Kung Lao: "Are you insane? Facing one Shokan is a challenge, two of them is a death wish. They will rip you apart."

Barry: "I know but if I back out they'll kill Sheeva. I don't want to see someone that might actually like me get killed for one mistake."

Replying in a manner of concern for her safety as they look as the two Shokan warriors ready to tear him apart as Raiden looked at them and Barry with a questionable look.

Raiden: "I hope you know what your doing my friend."

Barry: "Fuck if I know. I'm just a stupid kid from the city who meet a girl, and now has to pay the price."

Telling him straight forward as this battle might have him beaten to state in which he has never felt, he wasn't as muscular like the shaolin warriors or mastered his skills like Johnny Cage. Though the one thing he had was a lot of guts to not back down from a fight, he also had to show that he would stand up to the emperor so that he could free the Shokan from Kahn's control. Breathing in deep he gets into a fighting stance as Goro decided to fight him first as this was personal, the two looked at each other eye to eye as they waited for the emperor to start the fight.

Shao Kahn: "Fight!"

Shouting outwards at them as the two soon rushed towards each other to begin the fight, the human had difficulty handling Goro as he was unable to do punch his chest as his lower arms blocks them. The warrior Shokan delivers a strong like punch to the boy but luckily moves away from him and decides to do a forward kick at his chest making him move back. The four arm warrior decides to slam the ground hard making Barry fall as Goro soon kicks his face making the boy fly upwards towards the ground, going for the kill he leaps upwards about to stomp on him. Barry looks up seeing the massive body of rage coming down as he tucks and rolls to the other way getting out of his way from almost squashed.

Goro: "Stand still and die with honor."

Barry: "I will once you don't squash me!"

Speaking back at him as he rushes and delivers a few punches at his chests trying to wear him down as Goro merely laugh at how his punches felt as they were nothing, he back hands him and grabs him by the leg and slams him on the ground. He does it three times before throwing him towards the other side, getting up slowly he tries to activate his powers as he focused on how to bring it out. Either it was through emotional feelings or calm exposure, he continued to do so as Goro charges at him as the human rolls to the side.

 _"Come on dragon, if there was a time to make me a well trained killing machine it be this time!"_

Thinking to himself as Goro goes over as he swings his hands left to right as Barry ducks as he decides to punch underneath his armpits as Goro groans a bit as it hurt. Deciding to stick to it, h begins to do some boxing like fighting styles he punches underneath his ribs as well moving left to right as the Shokan was merely irritated as he tries to grab him. Moving quickly as well away from his grabbing, Barry soon leaps up and punches him in the head trying to get him off balance as he continued to keep punching him.

Goro: "If this is what Sheeva has chosen, it was a sad one at that."

Mocking Barry as he uses his upper arms to hit him towards the ground, looking upwards he saw Goro's foot about to stomp on him. Using his hands he stops the foot and keeps a firm push towards him not letting the shokan step on him. Shaking underneath the wait he bites his lip getting that adreneline kicking in as he uses his abilties to push Goro's foot off him. Making the warrrior stumble back, he soon punches him left to right in the face as they watch him move Goro to the back as Barry's fist made a thrustful like sound. The shokan showed a tired like expression as Barry soon moves back and rushes at him doing a superman like punch causing Goro to collapse on the ground. The crowd remained silent as Barry had managed to beat Goro, before the teen could take a breath of relief he gets punched in the back by Kintaro as the crowd shouts out seeing their warrior catch the teen by surprise.

Johnny Cage: "You fur faced bastard!"

Shouted as he was going to rush in to help but the others stopped him from interfering as Barry was ok, though he was wobbling a bit due to how strong the attack was. Moving towards Kintaro, Barry looks at the tiger Shokan seeing as how he couldn't use any more effort to take him on as he used it much on Goro. Thinking for a second he was soon caught off by Kintaro grabbing him by the collar lifting him up in the air in a manner of him going to end this fight.

Kintaro: "I take no pity in this kill, for you are still a child. Though you have committed a unforgivable act to Sheeva, so for that. I shall rip your spine out and eat your.."

Then out of no where, like if Raiden was throwing a thunderbolt to the ground they heard a massive crunch like sound coming from the tiger as everyone looked at what the human had did to him. They saw Barry's right knee right in Kintaro's crotch as he must have kneed him to make the tiger warrior let go of him and drop on his knee's letting out a meow from his mouth.

Johnny Cage: "Oh man, that was too sweet!"

Laughing at the scene as Barry weakly pushes his noses making Kintaro fall towards the ground unable to get back up, looking worn out as well unable to move that much. He lifts his right hand up in a show of victory as well points at Kahn showing a smile like smirk as the Emperor merely growls silently at how a feeble human brought down two of his best warriors.

Shao Kahn: "Let the female go, the shokan have showed me well enough that they are unable to stand by my side."

Telling his men in a harsh like manner as the two tarkatans let go of Sheeva as she walked over to check up on Barry who was still standing which lead to him collapsing on the ground unable to move that much. Sheeva as well Lui Kang go to help him as they take him back as another match was about to start later on around in the day, the boy see's Kitana as he tries to raise his hand to her as it soon drops to the ground.

Smoke: "Where's Sub Zero?"

Barry: "I'm sorry, I couldn't save him..."

Answering the warriors as the grey Lin Kuei merely stays silent hearing this news in sadness as he see's the edenian warrior leave as he had to keep his promise. Raiden notices this as he got curious of why he looked at her.

Barry: "I fought, Ermac. There's something you need to know.."

Sonya: "Save it back, you need medical aid. You think you can stand?"

Asking in a concern like tone as Sheeva, not saying anything picks him up as the others stand back seeing the four arm woman lift him up as if he didn't weigh anything.

Sheeva: "Lead the way human, I will look after him."

Which Sonya merely nodded as she leads the way for her to take her fallen friend as the others watch them go, Goro and Kintaro get up seeing this as they merely left without acknowledging neither side as Kung Lao looked at them leave disgraced like.

Kung Lao: "Do we consider them our enemy still?"

Raiden: "Only the future will tell, as well what happen with his encounter with Ermac. It might have dealt with the amulet repairing itself."

Explaining the situation as the thunder god could merely hope whatever Barry did, would help them stop any plans for Outworld to try and conquer their home.


	9. A family lives together, fights together

_**"After being free from the control of Shao Kahn's magic, Jerrod was now walking throughout the desert of Outworld looking for a way to control his new body as well find something else. A voice was calling out to him as he kept walking through the sands and dead bodies he walked over to find out who was contacting him.**_ _ **Continuing his walk through the sands as well the skeletons he passed by, he finds a spot neat a destroyed statue as this was the place he felt he had to come to. Taking a knee downwards he waved his hand against the sand feeling something underneath him, breathing in deep he soon felt his new found power channel through him as souls within him go into the sand. Keeping a steady mind as well keeping concentration on what he was doing, he soon see's a skeleton hand bursting from the ground. Moving back he watches the souls cover the skeleton rising from the sand as they were restoring it's lifeforce, first came the meat and vital organs as well the flesh. Soon then the person let out a screeching scream as it soon appeared to be a mature woman, having long white and black hair and white eyes she soon began to breath heavily as she had just been restored. Looking around the area she looks at Ermac in a state of shock as she was unable to move, though threw Jerrod's mind this was no ordinary woman he had brought back from the dead. It was someone he once loved and cherished with before his untimely demise at the hands of Shao Kahn, his Edenian queen Sindel."**_

Jerrod continued to look at Sindel as she covered herself from the stranger as well had look of anger as if this was a servant of Shao Kahn. Jerrod merely places his hands up showing no signs of hostility as he wanted to prove to her thay he was once her husband.

Jerrod: "I am not your enemy."

Sindel: "Fool, I can sense the energy of Shao Kahn around you. Your one his warriors he made with the souls he had stolen."

In which she lets out a powerful scream at him making the warrior move back. She stands up exposing her naked body as she did not mind and went into a fighting stance.

Jerrod: "I am no ally of Shao kahn!"

He replies at her but Sindel didn't listen as she attacks him, he merely guards himself as she would be the last person he would ever lay a hand on. Blocking each of her punches and kicks, he gets caught off guard by her long hair which wraps around him and slams him into the sand as she hurls him through the rock like statues. Sindel walks over to grab him by the collar as the woman was slightly curious of why he didn't attack her.

Sindel: "If Kahn thinks I will be one of his tools, he will have to bring a stronger warrior. Once I am done with you, I will go back to Kitana and bring her.."

Jerrod: "Make to the garden.."

He said as that suprised her for a second, the garden was a small area by her temple where she would take Kitana to meditate as well spend time together while not worrying about anything. It was also the perfect spot to look at the sea whenever they had time for themselves.

Jerrod: "You would take her near her favorite flowers, as well have herbal tea to enjoy while talking about her future as Edenia's future queen."

Telling her as the woman looked at him in anger as she removed his mask showing nothing but a dead man's face that was half dead but still looked like he was alive. Though there was something else she saw, his eyes weren't green like the rest of him. They were light brown as well were honest, they looked compassionate towards her as well serious which had to come from only one person in her existence she had seen them from.

Sindel: "Jerrod?"

Asking in a frighten manner as she lays her hand on his check in which she seats down looking at him in utter shock. He holds her hand and nods to her with a small smile acknowleding that he was her lost husband. The two edenians kept silent before they hugged together sharing their embrace with one another not letting go as it felt like a millenium seeing them together.

Sindel: "How? Shao Kahn killed you and stole your soul."

Jerrod: "He did, as well used it to create this construct like body to serve him. Though a human child was able to restore my sense and grant me control."

Moving his hand around to show her that he was on control, though it soon stops as he groans a bit as he was feeling that strange senastion of the other souls trying to take back.

Sindel: "But not fully. Your still a part of Shao Kahn's magic."

Jerrod: "Yes, but it does not matter. You are back, if I am unable to fight, then you can and get our daughter back."

Sindel: "I will, but I shall not lose you a second time to Kahn."

In a serious manner as she places both of her hands on his head, Sindel soon uses some of her power she had within her to block out the souls that tried to force Jerrod back into submission. If she was able to create a barrier to ward of Shao Kahn's entry to earthrealm, then it would be easy for her to protect her husbands soul by increasing his power to where he was the master of this body. Jerrod moving back he stands up being pushed back from the spell as the power from her was storing half of his face, half dead and half alive as she walked over to look at him more closer still having trouble seeing that it was him.

Sindel: "Now what of Kitana?"

Jerrod: "With Shao Kahn, and with us together. We shall take her back and reclaim our realm back."

Telling her as they soon see a portal open, the two looking at it they see Quan chi as well another black like ninja who had white eyes as the two looked at the couple with evil intentions.

Quan Chi: "Impressive, you have restored Sindel back to her former self Ermac. The emperor has given you quite the abilities now hasn't he?"

Jerrod: "I am no vessel of Shao Kahn's power necromancer. I am the king of Edenia Jerrod and you shall pay for serving the man who hurt my family!"

Shouting in anger as he fires a kinetic green blast at Quan chi as he teleports away behind him as the two men begin to fight, Sindel moves back as the shadow warrior notices her and goes to attack her. Blocking each of his moves she sidekicks him and does a banshe like scream making him move back.

Sindel: "It will take more than a husk to kill me again."

"The emperor wishes not for your death, but power."

He replied towards her as he soon then creates a shadow duplicate as it attacks her, she was now battling two warriors while her husband was dealing with Quan Chi. The two battling as they were equally skilled, the necromancer brought out two skeletons with blades as they were going stab him in the back. Jerrod notices as he

levitates upwards behind them and cracks both their heads with his powers as he looks at Quan Chi.

Quan Chi: "Impressive, Once I restore you back to Ermac. I will try to have him use your fighting skills."

Jerrod: "I will never be used for Shao Kahn's plans."

Which he soon does a flying attack as he smashes Quan Chi into a rock like wall as they go right through it. Sindel, still holding her own with the mysterious warrior sees this was going no where as it be seconds before Quan Chi would call for reinforcements. Focusing on her ressurected power she floats back and lets out a much more powerful scream which makes everyone get disorianted as well unable to focus due to the ringing to their ears. Heading over to her husband, the two make their quick escape from the others as Quan Chi looked at them escape from them.

"Shall I go after them."

Quan Chi: "No Noob Saibot. For now, we should merely watch of what would happen now with this incurson that the boy has done. I believe, he should be taken out for good."

Explaining to his warrior as the two merely walked through a portal which Quan Chi opened as the two soon walked through to rejoin their master to see what else would happen as well see if Sindel will try to rescue her daughter with the aid of her revived husband.

Right back at Shao kahn's temple was Kitana, right now she was scolded by her father for not killing one of the combatants back at the coliseum. This embarrassed the emperor as well made him look weak as he sent her away so he wouldn't see her. The reason why she hesitated was that of the earthrealm warrior Lui Kang for talking to her, what he told her about showing mercy to a enemy. This was something nothing she would think about, this troubled her more as she couldn't her the footsteps coming into her room as she reacts on action by throwing her bladed fan at the intruder. It was Jade, who luckily ducked from the attack as she was surprised that she was able to avoid the attack, Kitana looked relieved as she took in a deep breath before retracting her fan back to her.

Kitana: "I'm sorry Jade, I'm not focused right now."

Jade: "I was sent to keep a eye on you, as well see if you were ok."

Explaining to her of what she was doing here as the princess merely looked away knowing that her father sent Jade to do this.

Kitana: "I am not a child Jade, I can look after myself."

Jade: "That I understand, but the emperor expects more.."

Kitana: "I know what he expects!"

Shouting at her which made Jade quiet, this shocking uproar at the princess feel guilty for a moment since Jade was her only friend as well the only one she trusted out of everyone in the temple.

Kitana: "I, apologize. I'm, not myself now."

Jade: "It's because of earthrealm. It's warriors are toying with you as one of theirs did to me."

Making assumption of what was the cause as this had Kitana look at her friend in a manner of confusion making her think did she encounter one of the thunder gods warriors?

Kitana: "What do you mean?"

Jade: "The young boy, the one we fought back at Shang Tsung's palace. He has been a constant bother to me as well have caused incidents."

Kitana: "What kind?"

Asking in a confused manner of what her encounter with the boy was special as suddenly they were interrupted by the sounds of some tarkatan guards being killed as well torn apart. The two women looked in a matter of urgency as they rushed out of the room where they saw most of the guards torn apart as well stabbed as if there was a attack happening.

Jade: "It must be one of the earthrealmers. This is a attack for what Goro and Kintaro did to the boy."

Thinking that it had to be them due to how brutal these attacks where as the two went to explore the incident as they soon saw more guards fighting a couple in the middle of the throne room. Jade stayed in front of Kitana in a protective manner in which she didn't know who It was, Kitana having trouble looking who it was as she could only feel it. This strange like feeling was coming from within herself as if it was someone she knew. Taking a closer look she could merely hear a powerful like screech which had the two edenian women cover their ears as it was from only one person in the whole realm who could do that.

Kitana: "Mother?"

Asking in a frighten yet shocking manner as her answer was soon shown by seeing a couple of tarkatans being blown away by the powerful banshee roar as she soon notices the person. It was her mother, wearing a purple velvet like clothing which was somewhat revealing but had a queen like look as she was tearing apart the tarkatans one by one as behind her was Ermac. Who, the soul like being who was in a different sort of clothing as he had on a hood as well dark blue clothing as well black, he was pushing others back as well breaking their bones using his powers as this was a shocking sight to see for Kitana and Jade.

Jade: "Kitana stay back."

Kitana: "No, no I won't."

Telling her friend as she walks towards Sindel as the white and black haired woman looked at Kitana in a manner of shock and fear, the last time she saw Kitana was that of her was being a teenager. Though now she had become a woman, a mature edenian woman who almost looked like her as the queen walked towards her in a shocked like manner.

Sindel: "My daughter."

Speaking in a tone of surprised as she raised her hand slowly to her as Kitana hesitated for her, the blue cladded woman merely looked scared as well shed a small tear because this was actually her. No sorcery, no magic or anything whatsoever that could replicate her as she was speechless.

Kitana: "Mother? How, is this possible?"

Sindel: "Your father, he brought me back."

Kitana: "The emperor?"

Asking in which Sindel showed a angered like face as Kitana meant Shao Kahn, the mention of his name made her eyes glow lightly as she notice a tarkatan guard getting up for her to only kill him with her high heel.

Sindel: "No, your true father."

As she slowly turned showing her to Ermac, though now Jerrod was looking at her who was stunned and shocked at how grown she had become. Kitana didn't buy this as she shook her head not accepting this as she looked back at Sindel.

Kitana: "Ermac? No, he is a soul construct from.."

Jerrod: "I am no tool of Kahn, my name is Jerrod. The former king of Edenia, and your true father."

As the look of Kitana and Jade was that of shock and disbelief as his voice didn't sound a collective of thousands of souls but of one singular voice. A strong and wise kind of voice which Kitana was having trouble believing as she merely looked at him in utter silence.

Sindel: "He speaks the truth Kitana, his soul was placed into this body. Though with the aid of a earthrealmer, he was able to help him gain control of this body."

Jade: "Barry."

Speaking out as the three looked at the green warrior as that was the same human that helped Jerrod as he nodded to her sudden tone as Kitana looked at jade.

Jerrod: "I wish to speak to you more, but we must leave now. All of us, before we are.."

Before he could finish, the group soon saw Shang Tsung as well a few warriors by his side which was Kano and Reptile.

Shang Tsung: "Queen Sindel? You live again?"

Sindel: "Sorcerer, I've heard of the acts that has happened in my absence. I shall have your head for treating my daughter like a servant."

Threating him in a harsh tone as the man merely chuckled at her thinking that she wasn't intimidating as his warriors got ready for combat.

Shang Tsung: "Have care of how you speak, for now you are prisoners of the emperor of Outworld. Ermac, take..."

Jerrod: "I am not Ermac, I am king of Edenia. Jerrod, and you will pay for the crimes of my family."

As he does a powerful like telekinetic push but was unable to because of the fact that Shang Tsung was a master of souls as he had him paused for a moment, Sindel see's this and let's out a powerful like screech making the sorcerer lose control as he and the others became unfocused.

Kano: "Let's just kill these people already!"

Jade: "None shall lay hands on the Edenian family."

In which she pulled out her staff and begins to spin it around in a combat like manner as Kano and her charged into combat. Kitana was handling Kano as well Jade who was facing off a few Tarkatans as they rushed her like a horde.

Jade: "If we do survive this battle, we will be hunted down like animals."

Kitana: "I shall accept it, because I will not let my mother die again because of the emperor."

In which she ducks from one of Kano's punches and does a sidekick making him fall to the ground. Jade was handling Reptile as the green warrior was trying to take her out.

Reptile: "The emperor will have your head for this betrayl."

Jade: "Even so, I shall serve the princess of Edenia. Not of Outworld."

Making her claim as she continued to fight the warrior while Sindel, was handling Shang Tsung with ease as she had him aganist the wall with her scream as he went to throw fire skulls at her.

Sindel: "Even after I had passed away, you still rely on your magic."

Taunting him as they soon notice more guards charging in to fight about to out number them. While Jerrod, who was still unfocused from Shang Tsung's magic was still dazed as if he stayed any longer he would be under his control.

Jerrod: "Is there any portals near by? We must leave."

Jade: "There is one down the hallways, but we must leave at once."

In which they quickly defeat their enemies as they all rushed down to hallways to where they saw the other portal. The four heard more shouting as they all went through the portal making their escape as Shang Tsung and the others watch them escape.

Reptile: "We must inform Shao Kahn of this at once."

Shang Tsung: "No, if we do he will merely put his wrath on us. We shall say it was the human boy that did this. I could feel the energy coming off Ermac's body."

Explaining to the warrior as they soon heard some footsteps, the sorcerer soon looks behind him as well the others as Shang Tsung merely smiled at the site of the person.

Shang Tsung: "Besides, it is not a total lose. For now, our emperor has a true daughter that will serve him. As well take care of any problems from now on."

As the others saw a woman wearing pink like ninja clothing as well having a pair of two sai's on her waist. She also had a veil over her mouth as well tarkatan eyes which looked beast like as well ready to kill for Shao Kahn, as well any who would try to interfere with her emperors plans to conquer earthrealm. Which also might include a certain human teen who has brought back a old enemy ans has now turn a former princess aganist him now, he would be the first to go.


	10. Healing in a stranger like manner

_**"With the successful rescue of there daughter, Sindel and Jerrod were now about to begin their plan to take down Shao Kahn and reclaim their realm again. Seeing how this would be a impossible task to do alone, Kitana spoke to them of Lui Kang. The warrior that spared her life as well his allies that were aganist Kahn, although the edenians were used to handling matters of their own by themselves, it was time to repay their debut to**_ _ **shaolin warrior. Arriving at Sonya's special forces camp, it was there where Raiden was now looking at the now new enemies of Shao Kahn, listening to their tale as well how Sindel was able to be brought back by Jerrods magic. The tides were turn as earthrealm had the advantage, but he still felt the energy of Shang Tsung's magic within the new body of Jerrod as it was still trying to regain it's former control and become Ermac again. Raiden as well with the assistance of Nightwolf began to aid Jerrod in fully gaining control of the body, meanwhile with everyone busy. Sheeva, was with Barry as he was badly bruised as well nearly inches away from death as her shokan breatheren were close to killing him. She was shocked as well clearly didn't understand what this machinery was for, but she sat down by his side where she only held his left hand so she could wait for him to awaken."**_

* * *

It was quite in the room as well the fact that it has been hours since he was taken in, most of the facility had him on the monitor as well check if he would wake up. Though most of the people weren't allowed as Sheeva would scare them off, so far with the enemies he has made with him facing off against Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. The two would have sent assassins after him, so she stood guard as well remained by his side until he would be able to regain any kind of strength to wake up. Showing a concern like face which she had never done since it would be considered weak, she kept a hold of his left hand and notices his fingers rubbing against her own.

Sheeva: "My love?"

Speaking in a tone of curiosity seeing if he would awake as his eyes open softly looking against her which Sheeva lets a small like smile as he wakes up feeling a bit tense as well sore.

Barry: "What happened, where are we?"

Sheeva: "In earthrealm, after your fight with Goro and Kintaro. You collapsed on the ground, the blonde woman lead me here to take you to where your injuries would be looked after."

Explaining the details to him as Barry takes a look at his body as he saw the bandages wrapped around him as well looks at himself back on earth, he tries to get up but then groans at he was still hurt from the Shokans as he still was hurt.

Barry: "I have to get to outworld.."

Sheeva: "Your still healing. You must rest."

Instructing him as she pushes him onto the bed as the force of her hand pressed him against the bed as he was shocked to see this.

Barry: "You don't understand, Sub Zero is gone. I failed to protect him, the Lin Kuei are going to turn him into a cyborg."

Sheeva: "The thunder god knew this, he as well the other warriors are fighting right now."

Giving him a small explanation of where the others are as Barry merely groans at he can't go to them and help, he was left on the bed broken as well unable to do nothing. Sheeva, hating to see the human that risked his life for her freedom as well her fellow four armed brethren a position of weakness could look at this. She slowly rubs his chest to calm him as her other arm rubs his leg in a relaxing like manner as he notices her.

Barry: "Ugh Sheeva, I don't think this is the good time to be doing something like..."

Not getting the chance to speak, she shushes him by using her chest as if she was acting like a maternal mother. Rubbing the white hair on his head as well humming, he sort of liked this feeling as he felt her breast on his face as merely kept him close.

Sheeva: "This, is the least of what I can do for someone that gave me freedom."

Whispering to him as soon enough the doors open, Sheeva stops to see who it was in a protective like form as she saw it was Sindel as well Kitana as she quickly bows before the two.

Sheeva: "My queen."

Sindel: "Sheeva, still loyal to me even when I have return."

Speaking to her in a surprised like tone as she taps on her shoulder which allowed Sheeva to rise, the former Edenia queen looked at the human child as he was still hurt but nodded his head towards her for respect.

Sindel: "You brought back my husband, I came here to thank you for doing so. As well giving him enough strength for saving my daughter, I am in your debt."

Bowing her head towards her in a thankful gesture which he returns it as he looks at Kitana, the princess looked unsure about this decision of coming to earthrealm as well now she could fight along side Lui Kang.

Barry: "It's not a problem, the way I wish I could do more is if I could fight Shao Kahn. Fat chance I can with me being on this bed."

Sindel: "You have done enough, once you have gotten your strength. You can join us in fighting the emperor."

Nodding to him once again as she along with Kitana leave him, as they go the young man couldn't help but look at Sindel's backside as he blushes a bit as Sheeva notices it and gives him a look. Barry notices it and looks away admiring her as the female Shokan merely crosses his arms at him seeing how his attention went towards her.

Sheeva: "Do not try to turn your gaze to me, you looked at my queen's behind. When male servants did that, I would rip off their heads."

In a tone that didn't sound shocking while Barry was clearly scared that she did that to men who would look at Sindel in a provocative like manner.

Sheeva: "Though it is understandable for someone like you, due to how you. Played with me back in outworld~"

Barry: "It was, well your kind of the first woman I did with as well.."

Before he could keep talking to her, he see's Jade by the door with a rather embarrassed like expression. Sheeva merely shows a upset like look which Barry rubs her hand telling her to let her in. She lets the green warrior in as Jade enters the room and merely stays silent, looking at his wounds as well injuries he had clearly fought a serious battle.

Jade: "I heard of your confrontation with the Shokan warriors, I am. Surprised that your alive."

Barry: "Hey, I know how to move. As well how to help people, including Kitana's parents."

Doing a small laugh which Jade merely nodes towards him while remaining quiet as Sheeva merely crosses her arms waiting for her to respond to her mate.

Jade: "I saw, as well am honored that king Jerrod has return along with Queen Sindel. Now that the royal family is reunited, for this you would be rewarded for this."

Acknowledging this which Sheeva clearly knew of this, so far this human has able to take on two of her races most fearsome warriors. Was able to fight the hellspawn Scorpion and most of all bring her queen's husband back as well her. For this kind of achievement, he would be given all kinds of gold and treasures."

Jade: "For doing this, I wish. To be your servant girl."

Making a strange like request as she bends her knee to him which made Barry look at her with a shocked like expression as Sheeva merely took that request as a insult as she walks to her.

Sheeva: "How far have you lowered yourself edenian? At first you mock him for being a human as well lack any kind of combat skills, soon later after he pleasures you now go on your knee's a beg? How disgraceful."

Making a insult which Jade, remain quiet as she felt like this was something she deserved for acting rude towards him as well Sheeva. Barry, seeing her going off towards Jade in which he stops her by holding her lower left arm. Sheeva notices him trying to get up as she helps him up as he looks at the edenian woman still bending to him.

Barry: "You don't have to, I mean it's very strange but. You don't need to be a servant."

Jade: "It is not what I need, it is something I wish to be. For how I have acted, as well treated others due to being one of Shao Kahn's warriors as well a puppet for Shang Tsung. I must redeem the acts of what I have done, so I do not request this. But I must, please my lord."

Acting like a warrior from one of the movies Barry watched which mostly talked about reclaiming honor that was lost or trying to redeem oneself. Barry, feeling a bit guilty for seeing someone like her acting this merely stays quiet as he then tries to think of something to help her not do this.

Barry: "Jade, I'm not a lord. I'm not a great warrior, I'm just a guy who thought about people who needed help. As well what was right and what's wrong, so seeing you try and redeem yourself by being a servant isn't something I want you to do. What you can do, is fight for earthrealm, as well help them for whatever happens."

Speaking whatever came to his head as Sheeva was shocked at how a human could say strong words to someone that thought he wasn't a strong human, Barry's strength wasn't the fighting that came from him but from his emotions and how he used them towards strangers. Jade, surprised by what he told her of how he wouldn't accept this request from her, she merely nodded and stood back up looking at him and nodes.

Jade: "I will do what you wish, I will protect earthrealm as how you have. Though, I still wish to repay for what you have down~"

In a slurry like tone as she walks over to him as well laying him onto the bed as Sheeva was getting defensive by this, Jade throws her projectile weapon at the door so no one would be able to enter as she soon begins to rub his body.

 _ **Lemon starts**_

Removing her mask, the light brown skin girl begins kissing his lips softly as Barry felt the heat from hers as he went along with it. Sheeva, watching this display merely looked jealous by this as she knew this woman wanted to repay him for the acts he has done for her friend. That didn't mean she would seat on the sidelines watching this happen, going behind Jade she holds her hips as well begins to massage Jade's breasts as the edenian was surprised by this.

Sheeva: "You will not seduce my mate with your body, if you truly wish to repay him. You shall pay for how you talked down towards me, right my love?"

Barry: "Ugh, I don't exactly know about.."

Being a bit scared of how the four armed woman playing with Jade like if she was a toy to her as Sheeva caresses her breasts more along with using her lower arms to rub her legs and thighs. Jade, feeling the aggressive force from her hands merely lets out a light like moan as well looking down at Barry with a lustful expression on her face.

Jade: "Please, I will let Sheeva use me. I wish to be used by both of you, for how I have acted. Use me like a sex servant~"

Telling him in a pleading tone as Sheeva kept rubbing her body as Barry, who was watching the two women merely playing with one another as he was slowly getting hard. He ignored the injuries he had as this was something he might not get due to what was happening, Sheeva glaring at Barry getting excited as she then rubs Jade's ass hard which made her moan in a high like scream.

Sheeva: "My love, the poor girl is begging for us to use her. So let's please her, I believe the best way is to let her use her breasts on your rode."

Thinking of a best solution to make her pay her debt as the woman soon removes the blanket off Barry as well his pants, the two stare at his cock which was standing upwards as well ready to be used. Sheeva removing Jade's straps revealing her breasts, the edenian woman then begins to place them against his cock as she begins to move up and down against it. Feeling the warmth of it made Jade moan as Sheeva slaps her ass making her stop, though the sensation from this made Jade gasp in a pleasurable like tone.

Sheeva: "This kind of debt is not to enjoy, but of what you have done. Is that understood?~"

Jade: "Yes mistress, I understand."

Barry: "Mistress, Jade I thought I.."

Before he could finish she continues to move her breasts against his cock much more harder as he soon moans, Sheeva smiling at how Jade was submitting to the two. The shokan then rubs her pussy as Jade then lightly moans, continuing to pleasure Barry in which Sheeva rubs her pussy seeing this display making her enjoy this as well. Jade kept moving her breasts more faster as Barry moans at how warm her breasts felt, not having any control of how much she was feeling. The warrior soon begins to suck on the tip, Sheeva notices how she was getting weak due to the pleasure she and Barry were giving her. The shokan stops playing with her and removes her red straps showing her breasts, to compare sizes they were almost the same. Though Sheeva's was slightly bigger, she then proceeds to join Jade in massaging his cock with hers as they soon pleasure him which surprised Barry of how they acted.

Sheeva: "How does it feel edenian? To be reduced from a outworld warrior to a sex servant?~"

Jade: "It's right, that I must do this for the two of you~"

Feeling the pleasure of his cock as the two then begin licking his cock, their tongues sharing one side as well the tip. Barry couldn't help but do something for them as he then massages their assess while trying to get his fingers close to rub their pussies as they soon lightly moan. The three feeling pleasure from all sides, the females merely moan lightly at how the teen was able to pleasure them while they were doing the work. Sheeva, does a evil like grin makes Jade deepthroats his cock as the edenian chocks a bit, having the full length in her mouth she breathed through nose to take in the taste.

Sheeva: "For so long I've seen you as a uptight warrior that must look down on different races due to you being one of Kitana's warriors. Though now, after meeting one that isn't like you. I see what you truly are, a lustful edenian female who wishes for dominance."

Barry: "Sheeva? I think you should relax on the dominatrix talk. If it be~"

He lightly gasps as Jade continues to suck on his cock more hungrily like as his hips soon move by themselves as he soon fucks her mouth, Sheeva enjoying her love using Jade like a sex servant. She goes to Jade and then places her on the bed, doing so she uses her arms to pleasure her pussy and asshole. Jade, merely moaning at how much she was receiving felt like her mind was breaking. Barry's eyes light up as he was feeling his body was getting stronger plus healing, without a warning or something to tell towards Jade, the human then cums in her mouth filling her whole throat while the edenian cums as well wetting Sheeva's fingers.

Sheeva: "What a slutty woman, isn't that right my love?~"

Asking Barry as Sheeva then removes Jade from his cock as she merely moans as well licking the semen that was still on her lips as she looks at him still craving more. The shokan female lifts her up and aims her pussy near the tip of his cock as she teases her by keeping her above his rode.

Jade: "Please mistress, I need it! The taste is unique, I must have it in me!"

Sheeva: "You will, though due to how my mate is kind towards you. I however, am not. So if you wish to be fucked by him, you will be my sex servant."

Making a offer towards Jade as Barry, who was still a bit breathless from cumming in her mouth. Was looking at the two naked women who were right above him as well Sheeva holding Jade above him making her whimper for his cock. Jade, having being consumed by what she had felt nodes quickly having only wanting to have it in her.

Jade: "I will! I'll be yours mistress! I will protect earthrealm and be your sex servant! I only wish is to be fucked like one!"

Shouting but it silenced by Sheeva's hands, the warrior chuckles at how desperate Jade was as Barry clearly saw the lust consuming her as well him. He nodes to Sheeva letting Jade be hers as she lowers Jade towards his waist allowing his cock to go into her pussy. Jade muffles into Sheeva's hands as the shokan kept her mouth covered, getting onto the bed as well raising her pussy and ass against Barry's face. Lowering it to him, the human soon begins to eat Sheeva out as she soon moans as well while having Jade ride him.

 _"This has to be the most messed up thing I have in my life, though even if having the most dangerous men come after me. I think I should enjoy it at least."_

Thinking to himself as his tongue goes into Sheeva's pussy more as she moans light moving her lower body against him while playing with Jade's breasts. The edenian however had her minding racing with pleasure as the feeling of his cock as well Sheeva's hands on her was making her lose her mind. Moving faster as well hard on his cock, the edenian merely moans into Sheeva's mouth enjoying the pleasure.

Sheeva: "This is how I wanted to see you Jade, being consumed by a feeling you would never allow to be. As well accepting your new role as my toy, isn't this the ride kind of treatment my love?~"

Asking Barry in which she lifts up her ass letting Barry breath a bit as he nodes to her as well looking at Sheeva.

Barry: "Yes, it is right!"

Having the feeling of Jade's pussy on him, he continued to fuck her senseless like as Jade moans louder into Sheeva's hands as she was going to cum again on him. Though she wanted his cum to be in her, placing her hands on his chest in a manner. Her eyes looked at him in a pleading like expression wanting his cum be inside of her. Biting Sheeva's pussy making the four arm shokan moan loudly, he pushes one more thrust into Jade as he cums into her pussy making her scream more. Feeling her eyes almost role to the back of her head, Sheeva slowly removes her hands from her mouth as she then gasps lightly while falling on top of Barry, the shokan now seeing that it could be her turn. She gets off of Barry's face and places the exhausted woman on the side having most of her strength be used to try and stay conscious. Sheeva now having her love to herself, she aims his cock into her pussy as she pushes all the way in as he felt his cock still hard as the two moan. Moving her waist upwards as well downwards, not stopping for a moment. Barry used most of his strength to fuck Sheeva as the shokan merely lets out pleasurable like moans as well having her move upwards as he grabs her ass. The two not stopping for second having the lust takeover them, looking at each other in the eyes hold one another as they didn't stop.

Barry: "I love you Sheeva!"

Sheeva: "As do I! And I will never choose any other male but you!"

Proclaiming themselves for each other as they soon climax on each other, having the rush hit them they merely let out a powerful moan as they gasps lightly. Collapsing onto him, Sheeva was left laying on his chest along with now unable to get up as she was too relaxed as well tired out. Jade, was in the same state as she merely crawled towards them trying to find a spot to lay against them.

 _ **Lemon ends**_

The human unable to process of what had just happened, he notices that somehow during the sex had allowed him to heal faster as well get most of his strength back. Though he turns his attention towards the two girls as he keeps the close as well grabs the blanket and places it with them so they could stay warm.

Barry: "I meant what I said Jade, that your not just a sex servant. You are your own person, and now a friend of earthrealm."

Making sure she knew what she now was, Jade smiled hearing those words as she stayed close to the two as they then headed back to sleep to enjoy the comfort of all of them together.


	11. The warning that set off a invasion

**_"After resting with Sheeva as well with Jade who had now pledge her royalty to them, Barry had fully healed himself as well had become more stronger than before. He didn't know why because he felt more relieved than the last time he had sex,_** **_the feeling soon passed away after he got word that Raiden and the others went back to Outworld's Colosseum to finish the tournament. From what he had heard, Smoke and Johnny cage had been beaten as the next of their challengers was Kung Lao, having believing he could do it there was no need to feel alarm. Although there was due to Kitana and the other edenians not being their due to escaping Shao Kahn's tower, Raiden and the others watched Kung lao as he was fighting against the tag team Sektor and Cyrax."_**

* * *

Within the crowd was Berry with the other earthrealm champions as his natural instincts was going through the roof, still having faith that Kung Lao could take these two former warriors on he felt like he was being watched by eyes of the emperors forces.

Sonya Blade: "You can feel them looking at you."

Spoke the commander as he got a bit jumpy at her voice in which he nods a bit, the two notice Outworlds warriors giving them sinister looks as well doing facial expressions of killing the young man.

Barry: "The fact that I beat most of them up as well took Kahn's daughter and ex wife as well resurrected the kind of the realm he conquered. Yeah, I feel they want to butcher me."

Giving her the exact details of what he has done during his time with most of Outworlds warriors, though what had him more frightened was that rumors that Baraka's members have talked about one of them in their ranks that was attractive as well deadly. That she was just brought in to help with the invasion in case of them winning the tournament, that seemed unlikely due to how Kung Lao was whipping the floor with the two cyborgs. The hat wearing shaolin makes quick work of the due as he does a high spin kick at Sektor making him fall onto the ground as well beating him, soon enough he had won the match as well earned a victory for Earthrealm which made the audience of Outworld boo at him. Kung Lao, not paying attention merely smiled at his friends as well raising his hands in victory showing them that he would win this fight for Earthrealm as well the others.

Kung Lao: "You see lord Raiden? With my skills.."

He begins to talk to his master as he was being the center of attention, while he was talking to the thunder god. Barry saw Shao Kahn tired of this prattle, he walked over silently about to do something drastic as the human child acted quickly as he goes to grab Sonya's grenades and pulls the trigger.

Barry: "Kung Lao down!"

He shouts as the shaolin notices the hand held weapon he thrown at him as the warrior quickly teleported away which it soon hits Kahn in the face making a explosion blast in the emperor's face as he screams in pain. Lui Kang noticed this and got angered as he does a fiery kick at him making the two land in the fighting area, Shao Kahn merely chuckled at the shaolin warrior as he dusts himself off.

Shao Kahn: "Your friend shouldn't have talked so much. I could have snapped his neck in a instant."

Lui Kang: "You won't get to with what I will do to you."

Threatening him as the two begin to stare down at each other ready to fight as the match had now begun, Kung Lao soon teleports with the others as they looked relieved at how he was able to escape the near death of the emperor.

Raiden: "You barely got out of there, if you had died. We might have lost as well lose you."

Kung Lao: "Apologies master, I shouldn't have acted like that."

He spoke in a manner of sounding foolish as he should have heard him from behind, he looks at the human merely bowing his back in a friendly gesture though notices that he may have made some of the Outworld warriors angry that he threw a projectile weapon at Shao Kahn. He was mostly noticing Scorpion, who's eyes looked at the boy in a silent manner as Barry looked frighten at this as Scorpion soon walks with Quan Chi knowing that something was up.

Barry: "Ugh guys, I think I'm probably dead."

Johnny Cage: "Yeah, that's a understatement in which you threw a bomb in his face."

Making a excuse as Barry gulped as he moved back patting Raiden's giving him the sign of getting out of here as the thunder god tried to stop him but the sight of Lui Kang fighting the emperor was to great. Sonya went by his side to have his back along with Smoke as the two began to follow the teenager through the marketplace as Barry was right now freaking out.

Sonya: "Id say that it was a risky move, but you shouldn't run off from the enemy nor the forces he has that are ready to attack on you."

Barry: "Well, your not the one that's gotten on his bad side now. Plus the fact it's possible Scorpion is coming after me now."

Thinking of what was going to happen next as there were some citizens of Outworld noticed them as well felt frighten by their appearance as they knew what they have down will surely make them suffer for what has happened.

Smoke: "Scorpion is not Shao Kahn's warrior, he has no control over him."

Barry: "No, but Quan Chi does, so that means he'll be sicking them on me as well possibly other warriors that might.."

Before making a comment, Sonya's radio communicator began going off as apparently there was a commotion going on, she soon begins to respond as most of the people in the market began to rush over to the Colosseum to investigate as well see what was happening. While that was happening, Smoke began feeling the strange feeling of being watched threw the shadows as he looks around noticing a dark like figure looking at them as well another with glowing yellow eyes.

"So, you run after insulting the emperor. A true coward."

Spoke a familiar voice as the male came out showing that it was Noob Saibot, the two earthrealm fighters got into a fighting like position as they looked at the other member as it was Scorpion. The two warriors looked at Barry and Smoke with the intent to kill them on sight as Sonya notices them, charging up her gauntlets she fires off a powerful dark pink blast at them making Scorpion and Noob move back from the others.

Sonya: "Just got word from Raiden, Lui Kang just took down Kahn and there now heading back. We got to get back to them now."

Barry: "Well that was pretty good timing."

Replying to her as the three warriors made a dash right towards the others as the Outworld warriors gave chase after them, the warriors kept running as they saw Raiden with the others as they rush quickly and soon enough they teleport out of there in a powerful blue light blinding both Scorpion and Noob. The two looked agitated as this would make Quan Chi angry, though this would not stop them because whether Shao Kahn was beaten he would still invade Earthrealm, one way or another.

 ** _Back on Earthrealm_**

Deciding to get stronger as well ready for whatever would be coming after him, Barry went to the shaolin temple to where he could get better in using his powers as well getting better with his fighting style as he was right now practicing with Lui Kang and Kung Lao at the same time. Raiden, was watching the three fight as the two warriors were giving Barry a fight that had his heart pumping fast like as well making him breath too much as he wasn't able to keep up with them.

Lui Kang: "Calm your senses Barry. Let your Chi flow through you as well concentrate on your body."

Giving him some words as he does a charging kick at him which leads to the teen falling on the ground as he soon see's Kung Lao flied down trying to kick him but Barry blocks his foot and flips him upwards as he gets up. Putting his hands up he looks at the two as Raiden gives the signal to stop, though barry shakes his head at the thunder god wanting to keep going as he begins to couch a bit.

Barry: "No, I have to keep going. Scorpion will be after me as well whatever forces Kahn might send after me.."

Giving a reason of why he couldn't stop as Kung Lao teleported behind him and taps his shoulder as that made Barry turn and do a quick punch but the hat wearing warrior stops it.

Kung Lao: "Well you won't be able to if you can't take a breath."

Informing the teen as Barry, having not being able to land a punch nods to the response as he seats down on the ground looking up at the sky. He began thinking of what has happened with him which was a lot to take in with what has happened but, somehow he felt like running away but he was too deep in this to walk away or try to get out. Raiden, was about to speak to him until he felt his heart grip as he falls on the ground as his students rushed over to check if he was alright.

Raiden: "I have felt a strong disturbance, the walls of Earthrealm have been torn. The city is under attack."

Sensing it as the two shaolin warriors looked concern as they looked shocked at how the emperor could do this after the defeat.

Lui Kang: "This makes no sense, I beat Shao Kahn. We won the tournament."

Trying to understand why this was happening as the thunder god was baffled by this himself, Barry got up to walk over to hear this as he had to get back to the city to help the others.

Raiden: "It's to dangerous, if you get captured or killed. Shang Tsung or Quan Chi can take your soul as well power, making them strong enough to conquer more souls on earth."

Barry: "Then what the hell should I do then?! Stay here and keep training like a monk while monsters tear apart my home?"

Lui Kang: "No, we get ready. Head to the city and take on their forces head on."

Thinking of a plan that would aid them in facing Outworlds forces while Raiden neglected this idea as he had a better one.

Raiden: "We must go to the elder gods for assistance. Only they can aid us now, I shall go there at once to inform them of what has had happened."

Informing them as he soon teleports up in the air disappearing from them in a blink of a eye as that made the three looked frustrated as well the fact they were supposed to stay here and keep getting stronger.

Kung Lao: "This is pointless, Shao Kahn is attacking innocents and were here merely getting stronger while everyone is fighting and dying."

Complaining of not being in the fight as Barry, the one who was thinking about this decided to do the one thing that Lui Kang asked of him. Calming his senses as well letting his chi run through him, in doing so he seats down in the center of the arena and begins to meditate. Continuing to meditate, the shaolin warriors notices how calm he looks as Lui Kang merely smiled at how he wasn't acting up but calming himself for the battle.

Lui Kang: "We need to do the same, focus on what we should do then be ready for a fight."

Informing his friend as Kung Lao merely looked upset as he sadly nods to him, the two head off to inform the rest of the monks as well the rest of the warriors of what might come there way as Barry. Still meditating as he was trying to think of what was the reason of the invasion now? How come he and his army can come through? All these questions had his mind rabble through as he had to go to one person that might know of it. Sindel, she was with him when he killed Jarrod so she would know what caused this. He gets up as he was about to inform the others until he notice a powerful light opening up as it was Shang Tsung leading a army of Tarkartans as well aided by Noob Saibot and Baraka.

Shang Tsung: "You retreat here to where your lord accepted my offer. It is fitting that you die here."

Barry: "He isn't my lord, and this will be the biggest mistake you've made coming here."

Pointing right towards him as suddenly, a group of shaolin monks rushed over to him as they were holding staffs and swords out ready to handle the tarkartans. Baraka gives the order as he sends his fellow warriors at the temple monks as they soon begin to charge at them, Shang Tsung teleported as Barry was left to handle Noob Saibot.

Barry: "Let me guess, another ninja that was brought back to life by Quan Chi?"

Noob Saibot: "You speak the truth child, though you tried to save me. I was killed and revived into becoming more than I once was before."

Talking to him in a darken voice as Barry's mind realized what he meant as he looked at him shocked at who it was.

Barry: "Sub Zero?"

Noob Saibot: "Sub Zero died after he failed to join the cyber initiative, resurrected by dark magic I am reborn. As Noob Saibot, the revenant shadow of Outworld."

Declaring his name as the shadow man soon vanished into thin air making Barry tense up as he gets into battle stance, looking around he soon feels a punch in the back of him as well the kick in the front. Not understanding this he starts swinging left to right as he couldn't see him. Soon he gets kicked in the back as Barry then gets kicked in the face, unable to find where the next move would be he lets his power inside of him take control as his right hand began to glow as he slams it into the ground making the ground shake which caused Noob Saibot to reveal himself. He does a shadow technique as making his own shadow appear as it shoots right at Barry, the teen going to punch the shadow it phases right though him as the shadow pushes him to the ground.

Noob Saibot: "If Sub Zero was still alive, he would have helped you begun stronger. But when I kill you, you'll be a revenant like me. Which I consider, a chance to repay you for giving me this new life."

As he makes a dark like orb in his hand as he was about to hit him in the heart like if it was a final move. Hesitated on trying to get up but due to the shadow still holding him down Barry couldn't do anything, that was until he saw a speeding Blur come out of nowhere surprising the teen as then coming from the sky was helicopters. Special forces units flying right towards the temple as men were dropping down from the helicopters firing on the tarkartans as well helping the monks to face of the enemy forces.

Barry: "Always have friends in high places, literally."

Chuckling at the bad joke as he see's who's aided him, it was a male adult who was wearing a dark brown vest as well showed his arms being badly burnt along with having two hook swords on his back as well a mask on his face which looked like a breathing mask. Noob getting up, he goes to attack the stranger as the man moved at incredible speed dodging each of his moves along with doing a high kick in his face. The revenant merely growled at him as he soon teleports away from them as that meant he escaped, the masked man walked over to Barry showing his hand as the teen looked nervous as he takes it.

Barry: "What the hell are you the flash?"

Kabal: "No, names Kabal. Don't let the look fool you, I was once normal until I got burned by some monster. Soon enough I got changed into this freak and fought my way out of Kahn's temple."

Explaining his back story as they looked at the temple that got on fire, soon enough they saw Lui Kang fighting Shang Tsung as well Kung lao against Baraka. They were quickly accompanied by Johnny Cage and Sonya as the two were right now taking out some tarkartans, Barry looked relived at the sight of them as he smiled at his friends.

Barry: "How did you guys get here? Shouldn't you be in New York?"

Johnny Cage: "Well we got back up, the hot queen and Kitana are dealing with them. What? Not glad to see us?"

Making a comment as they all watched Lui Kang kicking the sorcerer off of the building as well landing onto some wooden spikes which impaled him right through his chest. They all looked shocked at the death of the sorcerer as Barry rushes over as well the others to check it out, they saw the old man trying to remove himself but couldn't as the souls of the warriors he had consumed soon bursts from his chest shooting up in the air as the energy made a portal for Baraka and the others to escape.

Sonya Blade: "I'll never understand magic."

Barry: "Well, it's better that way I think."

Suggesting a tip as they saw most of the tarkartans escaping as the shaolin warriors looked at the others and head down to regroup with them.

Lui Kang: "Glad to see you all safe. What's the situation?"

Sonya Blade: "Most of the city as well parts of the world are being taken over. Though no signs of Shao Kahn."

Johnny Cage: "For a guy that brags about conquering as well doing stuff I thought he be here."

The adults talked about it as Barry was in a deep thought as he merely kept thinking about the big man himself not being here, the fact that Kahn was a powerful conqueror he would want to be here but he wasn't. The teen kept thinking about this using all of his knowledge on comics and stories he has read he kept thinking until he felt the tap of someone on his shoulder.

Kabal: "Ugh kid? We got to get going. Where heading back to base and regroup with the others."

Informing him of the plan as the teen nodded, soon the shaolin warriors along with the others began to hop onto the helicopters as well others so they could gather all of their intelligence and begin to plan for a counter attack. Meanwhile in the shadows was a mature woman in dark pink clothing that was similar Kitana's though she wore a veil over her mouth as well had sai's on her waist. Her tarkatan eyes looked at them leave as she merely smiled at how they were leaving which felt like a hunt, the first attack failed but the next one wouldn't as she soon teleported away to find a good opportunity to strike.

* * *

Back in New York, right in Special Forces HQ was Jax supervising a group of men to head to designated places as well area's in the city, while for Sindel was telling the others of how to kill Kahn's forces as well what to avoid which her bodyguard Sheeva was teaching them how to fight. Kitana however was looking at the destruction of the city of buildings on fire as well people coming into the base injured and wounded.

Jerrod: "My child?"

Her true father asked seeing the sad look on her face as Kitana looked to see Ermac, though she tried to see the soul warrior as her father. Nodding to him as she tried to keep a confident and strong expression on her face.

Kitana: "It's just, for so long while I was with Shao Kahn I was taught to know show any compassion nor sadness to the enemies. But, I somehow knew within me there was something that wasn't his. That even with the destruction he has done, it was wrong for the people to suffer like this."

Talking in a full explanation of something in her was wrong as well knew she couldn't be like Kahn, Jerrod knew this as well was infuriated at the monster that killed her make his daughter into a ruthless killer. Of course Edenian's knew how to fight but he would never want him to teach her, Shao Kahn would pay for this but he would need to find a way to take him down. The two soon notice Sonya Blade's helicopter coming down as it was the others from the temple as it soon landed, the group got out of the helicopter as Barry looked at what has happened as he merely got angered of the destruction that has happened, they all headed to walk over to Jax until he got tackled by Sheeva as she gave him a strong hug.

Sheeva: "My love! I have missed you."

Barry: "I miss you to Sheeva."

Gasping for air as he was feeling the strength from her arms as well the breasts near his face as she soon lets go so he could breath. Sheeva, still felt relived that he was ok and safe as he looked over to see if Jade was around.

Sheeva: "If your wondering where Jade is, she's with the Lin Kuei Smoke as well another human by the name of 'Stryker' and Nighthawk. There on patrol for any warriors that Quan Chi sent."

Barry: "Well that's good, but where's Sindel? I need to talk to her about something."

Informing her as she nods as the two walk over to the former edenian queen as the two bow towards her in a show of respect as she returns it as well.

Sindel: "Greetings Barry, good to see you in the fight."

Barry: "Well this is my home, now I need to know something. Did Shao Kahn ever give you any powers when you were forced to be with him?"

Asking her which the look on her face was that of anger which her eyes began to glow purple, though she knew this wasn't a personal question but a way that could help find a way to take him down.

Sindel: "No, but when I was with him I knew he would continue to conquer other realms then just Edenia. So, when I sacrificed myself I used most of my power to create a barrier over earthrealm so that Shao Kahn wouldn't be able to enter the realm nor his armies. But, now that I am alive the barrier is gone which is allowing his men to enter."

Explaining what happened when she was with Shao Kahn as this made him rub his chin, while he thinks about this. The doors opened at Jade, who was with Smoke along with a police officer with armor and Nighthawk who were leading a group of injured people inside as well had a cyborg like warrior with them that was offline. Barry, curious as he rushed over to see what happened as well to look at the robot as he noticed the blue, grey and black design on him as it looked familiar.

Smoke: "It's Sub Zero, they changed him into this cyborg. There has to be a way to restore his memory as well help him."

Nighthawk: "I can help with finding his soul again, I must speak to the spirits to restore him."

The two suggesting while for Barry, looked at him in horror seeing what has happened to Sub Zero. This was his fault for letting him become this, now this had become personal. He need to figure out how to take Shao Kahn hard and fast, he walked away to think alone as he had to find somewhere that he could write this information down. Continuing to search for a tent for him to do some work, he notices a woman in military clothing walking towards him as she didn't look like she was from here as her eyes were tarkatan as well wearing a veil.

"Hello there my pretty~"

Barry: "Oh shit."

He spoke in a shocked manner as he was about to fight her, while this was going on. Johnny Cage noticed this and was going to step in until the woman smirks underneath her veil as she teleports him away. The ruckus caused the others to look worried as they rushed over to see what happened.

Johnny Cage: "I think we just lost the kid. From how she looked, the girl looked like Kitana."

Explaining what he was able to see as the edenian princess looked concern for this as there as another that looked like her? While this was going on, out of nowhere Raiden teleported from the sky looking at the warriors gathered.

Raiden: "I have news of how we might be able to stop this invasion. Where's Barry?"

He asks as they had the look of them showed that he was taken, this had the thunder god looked sadden by this as he now had grave news to tell the others which they would not like due to the meeting he had with the elder gods.

 _ **Netherrealm**_

Right in the middle of a fiery plain, Barry was suddenly thrown to the ground to where he was back in the same place in where he was able to stop Scorpion from killing Sub Zero in the first place. He gets up to check if anyone was going to ambush him as he see's the woman again, though this time she was wearing her pink clothing which showed a bit of her body as she looked like Kitana which had the human confused.

Barry: "What the fuck?"

Mileena: "Is that anyway to treat the princess of Outworld? I am Mileena, the true daughter of Shao Kahn and you shall be my kill to avenge him for the trouble you have caused for him."

Declaring her reason of why she was doing this in which Mileena pulled out her Sai's in which she begins to spin them as he moves back until he pumps into someone behind him. He looks behind and see's Scorpion with his fiery eyes glowing as Barry moved back, the hellspawn warrior pulls out his sword and spins it around in which the teen looked confused at this situation as he didn't understand why he was doing this.

Barry: "Scorpion? It's me. We talked during the tournament."

Quan Chi: "He can't understand you boy."

Spoke a familiar voice in which the teen turns seeing the white skin sorcerer as he smiled villainous like as he had the boy cornered on both sides.

Quan Chi: "You have made many enemies with your interference, it be appropriate if I put you in the same place where you ruined everything."

In which he nods to Scorpion and Mileena to begin his fight while Barry, looking a bit surprised by the double team merely groans as he puts his hands up thinking of one word to say to describe this hellish situation.

Barry: "Fuck my life."


	12. The end has come

**_"He was all alone, he had no back up or his friends by his side as Barry was trapped within the depths of the Netherworld along with the one sorcerer that wanted to kill him and turn his body into a puppet. Quan Chi, the human was right now avoiding the attacks of the hellspawn Scorpion as well Mileena as the two warriors had the boy on the run. Rushing pass burning rocks as well fire, it was like a eternal chase of cat and mouse, only these cats were creatures ready to tear him apart and give his soul to a mad man in which will spell trouble for everyone. He kept moving across the fiery plains as well avoiding getting attacked from all kinds of attacks from the two as well Quan chi who summoned green glowing skeletons as the human was trying to find a place for him to take cover as well see what he could do. He merely stayed behind a massive rock in which the others couldn't find the teen as Barry merely breathed in and out trying to calm his mind as well think of a way to get out of this situation as well how he could try to snap Scorpion out of this strange control."_**

* * *

He was right now taking time to think about the situation that was happening, Scorpion was fine after Barry explained the case of what happened to his clan and family which lead to Scorpion becoming full of rage. Though he wasn't going after Quan Chi but him, so the sorcerer had to have did something to block out that knowledge from him killing that bald headed bastard. And this Mileena chick, disguised as a special forces solider then hijacks him to be killed in this fiery abyss so this would mean she was with Shao Kahn.

Barry: "Alright, so I'm stranded in a hell based dimension. The only way out is Scorpion who is possibly controlled by Quan chi, but the only way to snap him out of this is either killing that white headed dude or snap Scorpion out of his mind control.."

Before finishing his explanation he see's a Sai flying right towards him as he rolls to the side as the blade stabs at the wall. Looking at the attacker, it was Mileena as well Scorpion as the two deadly warriors had him cornered. The teen stands up getting ready as he got into his combat stance though had trouble with how he was going to take on these skilled and highly dangerous killers. For Scorpion, he was a infernal hellspawn that could rip out his spine and feed it to the beasts while for Mileena, he might handle her but the way she was dressed had him feeling uncomfortable as her pink like attire was much more revealing than Jade or Kitana.

Mileena: "Aw, the little human is running. How sweet, you'll taste more delicious."

Barry: "Sorry, but I'm not exactly taking anymore ladies in. Sheeva would kill me..."

Replying to her as Scorpion, getting tired soon throws his fire kunai at him which stabs right into the teens chest. Bringing him over towards them the teen slides beneath the two and removes the blade. Getting up the two as well Barry proceed to attack the warriors as the three continued to battle it out while in the background, Quan Chi watched them as he stroke his chin with a smile learning on how he could use their skills to satisfy his own agendas as well thinking that this would be over in mere minutes. Blocking their attacks as well their kicks, Barry was having more trouble managing the both of them seeing how they were much more skilled then he was as he wasn't trying to win the fight but figure out a way to get out of this.

Barry: "Come on Scorpion! Snap out of it! Your being used like a puppet by Quan Chi, you should be ripping him apart."

Scorpion: "Liar, I saw the image of Sub Zero killing my family!"

Shouting at him as he soon shoots a stream of fire right towards Barry in which he cartwheels away from the fire as he sends a blue fireball at them in return. He lunges at Scorpion delivering some punches to his head trying to knock him out of his controlled state while Mileena, seeing this lunges onto his back making him move back. He tries to get her off which resulted in her veil coming off which surprised him, he saw not a normal mouth but that of a tarkatan facial structure with razor sharp teeth as she snarled at him like a wild animal. The look on his face showed not of horror but something unexpected, sadness, the look of her face had him look sad for her as she got angered to him removing her veil as she tries to stab him with her sai's.

Barry: "Sorry! I didn't meant to do that!"

Mileena: "You'll be the last to see this face, as well to be my youngest meal to the true heir of outworld."

Threating him as what she said had him dumbfounded as he stops fighting as he looks at her.

Barry: "Wait, heir? You mean like daughter? Your Shao Kahn's daughter? That would make Kitana, your step sister.."

Mileena: "Indeed, once I kill you as well change my sister. We shall kill everyone then take over Earthrealm."

Replying to him as she sounded like a generic mad woman he see on television as he kept standing there looking confused. The outworld conqueror had a new daughter and now he decides to bring her out? This made him more dumbfounded as he resumes to fight the two warriors in which they continued to make it more troublesome for him, he did some special moves resulting in throwing blue energy based attacks as well making Mileena fall to the ground while Scorpion dodged it.

Scorpion: "Your skill is weak, your soul shall burn!"

Barry: "Can you please quit that devil talk? There a lot more problems going on which should be resolved than this fight. Which includes Quan Chi!"

Pointing at the white sorcerer in which Scorpion didn't turn to him as Barry groans at the fact that lead to the teen to look at the sorcerer, who return did a sly like smile. Getting annoyed at this, he runs right forward to him and leaps right at him delivering a strong kick to his face but the sorcerer makes a skeleton wall.

Quan Chi: "Child, you may have much more personality to disrupt the sides of good and evil. But all you are to me is a earthrealmer that has stumbled onto matters that are above you."

Speaking down to him as he makes a bone like hand grow from the ground and grab him, the boy looked at Quan Chi as he tried to get out of the hold as he notice something on his belt. A Kunai like Scorpion's as it had his clan's symbol, this might be something is causing him to be under his control or something related to that. Getting that blade was his only hope to getting Scorpion back to his natural sense.

Barry: "The only thing, that I see. Is a lousy second rate rat, who's going get what he deserves for being on the side lines and ruining the lives of people who never did anything to you!"

Which made his white eyes glow bright like as he explodes the skeleton hand being free, Quan Chi gets into fighting stance as the two proceed to fight each other as the two were fighting to see which of them would win. Quan chi was more skilled but Barry wasn't trying to beat the sorcerer but merely entertain him as he kicks his stomach which made Quan Chi grabs his neck and lift him up in the air.

Quan Chi: "It was a foolish attempt to take me head on. Did you really think you could beat me in hand to hand combat?"

Barry: "No, but it wasn't smart. Getting this close to me.."

Choking as the bald headed man looks down at his belt noticing the cursed Kunai gone as he saw Barry holding on to it, he was holding on the blade as his blood was tripping onto it as his eyes glowed again. Looking at Scorpion who was coming after them, he throws it with his left hand as it went right deep into his chest knocking him off of his feet making the hellspawn land on his back.

Barry: "Success."

He said as Quan Chi growled at this attempt in which he slams him down onto the ground and kicks his chest multiple times, while this was being done. Scorpion was being burned from the inside of visions of the past that was blocked from him. He saw images of his family, Kana and Jubei along with their death. He soon see's his death as well being reincarnated as Quan Chi's servant, then he see's himself entering the tournament in which he observes the others as well Barry. He then see's the two fighting as well Barry thinking that his family coming back is a good thing, he also remember a memory of Barry figuring out Quan Chi's true intentions of making him his own specter warrior as he got angered by this, later after teleporting he confronted Quan Chi to learn about this which lead to a powerful conflict which resolved to him being controlled with a cursed Kunai as well being sent to kill Barry. His eyes opening, he looks around as he see's the kunai in his chest, removing it from his chest he see's Quan Chi still kicking the boy without stopping as he stood up having anger in his eyes.

Quan Chi: "You are no warrior child, you are merely someone who was wrapped into a world you weren't born in. It is reasonable to make you apart of it, by taking your soul."

Speaking to the beaten boy as he pulls out a bone like sword as he was about to cut his head off, Barry looking at him merely laughs at the sorcerer in a insane like manner which made him look at the boy with a look not understanding how this was possible.

Barry: "Dude, you fucking talk to much. For a dead man, though. He has experience in that manner, don't you think?"

He asked as the man didn't understand as soon enough, Quan Chi felt something tear out of him as it was Scorpion who's hand went through his chest which made him shocked. Looking at the specter, Scorpion soon exploded the heart as well soon enough burns the sorcerer to the point where nothing was left but skeleton ashes as Barry covered his eyes from the burning fire. Removing his hand, he see's Scorpion standing over him as he smiles lightly as he gets up as Scorpion remained silent as he gets the boy up.

Barry: "Glad somebody got their mind back into place."

Scorpion: "To that end, the only I wish is my family back. In which that promise to Raiden will be withheld, at the end of this day."

Speaking to the boy with a serious expression as he nods while they soon get interrupted by Mileena, who threw two sai's at them as they duck and rolled from the attack. The woman was angered as she teleported her weapons as she snarled at them, Barry sighs as he didn't have time for this crap.

Barry: "Mileena? Look, if you want to go blood crazy we should do it in a tournament. But right now.."

Mileena: "No! You killed Quan Chi, I shall not fail my father!"

Responding back at him as Scorpion saw this as not of a serious matter, he grabs onto the boy's shoulder in which the two soon teleported soon enough to avoid her attack. The pink outworld warrior looked around as she let out a angered scream as she was now in the Netherrealm as well having one of Shao Kahn's warriors killed as she continued to be angry now that she was all alone.

 _ **Back on Earthrealm**_

Right at Special Forces base, everyone was right now was scanning the city as they were struggling to push back Outworld forces as it wasn't looking to good. There was flying beasts in the air, giant monsters stomping around the streets as most of the men tried there best to hold them off. Sonya and Jax were strategizing on placing soldiers as well Kung Lao, who was able to bring in white lotus members into the city helping out as it was a full out war.

Johnny Cage: "This is just nuts, New York is in flames. A army of monsters are attacking everything and right now Raiden is talking to the elder gods on how they can help us."

Jerrod: "You should not doubt them, although they set up the mortal kombat tournament to maintain balance. They are still powerful, so seeing this should make them aid us."

The former kind of Edenia spoke to the actor as they all continued to look at the work that was happening, he also notices on the screens that he saw how Kitana and Lui Kang were getting close as this had him worried. Sindel, being by his side notices this as she saw what this meant.

Sindel: "I believe our daughter has found someone who can fight by her side as a equal."

Jerrod: "It is strange, how she is able to find that person on the field of battle. I just hope that she can still have a life if this ends."

Hopping for the best until they soon heard the sound of thunder in which Raiden, the thunder god appeared as this meant something good as the warriors walked over to check if he had good news.

Raiden: "I, the elder gods will not help."

Saying with grave news as most of the people looked angered as well not understanding what was going on as they looked angered at this response.

Sonya Blade: "What the hell do you mean not help? Shao Kahn broke the rules, his men are invading earth even though Lui Kang win."

Sindel: "Did you tell them of the fact of Kahn using his forces to steal souls?"

The two women asked Raiden as he struggled to explain to them all of what was the issue, even if Lui Kang beat Shao Kahn. He wasn't exactly merging the realms, there was a outburst of arguing happening in the room until the door opened showing Barry and Scorpion, who entered the room in which everyone looked at the two thinking it was a shocking surprise to seem them together.

Barry: "Did I miss anything?"

Johnny Cage: "Oh, that were surely screwed!"

He shouted while out of no where, without a sign of getting any warning was Sheeva pushing aside Scorpion as she hugged Barry again as he was glad, to be back in her arms as well feeling her again. Though this time, she was wearing armor which looked like edenian armor as he was able to hug her back while not afraid to touch her skin. Which wasn't a problem since they were both naked with each other as he looked at her with a smile.

Barry: "I'm glad your ok, like the new look."

Sheeva: "Thank you, but I am relived that your safe. As well, with the specter.."

Looking at Scorpion in which she places her man down looking at the warrior who was in league with Shao Kahn as the others did as well. Barry, notices the tension of the room he stands in front of the warrior to not have anyone try to attack him.

Barry: "Easy, he's with me. He got mind controlled by Quan Chi, until my man Scorpion here ripped his heart out as well burned him. I don't think will see him for a while."

Expressing his attitude of the white skin man dead as Raiden felt the death of the man's sense around Scorpions body as he felt him free from Quan Chi's magic hold on him gone.

Raiden: "He speaks the truth, he is no longer in league with Quan Chi."

Scorpion: "I am only here for the promise you made, which will be done when Shao Kahn dies."

The warrior said as everyone remained silent as that wasn't a good sign as Barry didn't understand what had happened. Getting up to date, Barry was now angry plus the fact that he was hitting the ground with his foot as he was angry.

Barry: "They can't help us on the fact Shao Kahn isn't merging the realms?! Then what the fuck is that! A Barbeque!"

Pointing at the city which was in distress as well being attack by monsters as this made no sense as he soon see's a familiar machine that was brought into base was now fighting on their side as it was using ice as well teamed up with Smoke as they were escorting civilians to safety.

Raiden: "This I do not understand as well, although his forces are here they consider this action not of merging."

Speaking to him as this made no sense, this cause a spark of arguing from Jerrod, Sonya as well Scorpion since most of them have felt the wrath of Shao Kahn's forces while for Barry. Tried to rethink of his possible theory of Kahn conquering realms, he send his forces as well warriors to take down areas which would pose as threats. So why wasn't he here?"

Barry: "Where's Shao Kahn?"

He asks interrupting the adults as they turn to him not understanding what he meant as Sindel, who knew him the most could respond to that question.

Sindel: "Still in Outworld, he's probably getting his strength to come here and deliver a blow to this world. He did the same when he won the tournament."

Barry: "Ok, so that would mean he won the tournament. But he didn't Lui Kang won, but this is a loophole, meaning he is having his for people come here and not here."

Pointing it out as they all still had a bit trouble understanding this as he groans, he grabs some paper as well a pen in which he begins doing a small sketch of what was the deal was.

Barry: "So the fact is, when merging realms it resolves the winner coming to this world to rule it right? So, being as how a conqueror he would be. Would have to come here."

Sonya Blade: "Yes, send in his armies and soon come to end it. Which means we should go and take the fight to him."

Interrupting his theory in which he kept going as he soon makes a full detailed drawing showing Shao Kahn entering Edenia looking alright as well all powerful while showed the elder gods allowing it.

Barry: "Mortal Kombat allows people like him to take over realms if they win, so. He didn't win, now with this invasion and him coming over. If he was to come over..."

He stops as Raiden, realizes what the young man was collecting as this could be the best way to win this battle once and for all.

Raiden: "The elder gods would have to intervene, because he didn't win."

Barry: "Correct, so there's only one option to bring in back. It's not a very good one, frankly it might piss off everyone."

Telling the four as with what the situation was going on, what choice did they have as it was time to find a way to end this.

* * *

Johnny Cage: "Your telling us to give up?"

The hollywood actor asked as everyone regrouped in the base as Barry, who was standing in front of them as well with a chalkboard behind him of a plan while Raiden was by his side to calm the crowd of warriors down.

Raiden: "It is merely a false surrender, once Shao Kahn comes to enter. The elder gods will have to stop him as well destroy him, they may have ignored the invasion but him arriving will alert him of being a threat to them."

Kung Lao: "Or allow us to be slaughtered. I don't think we should do this, I suggest we lead a assault, we have enough power to take him head on."

The shaolin suggested as it was a suggested that was heavily against as it was from Kabal, Stryker and Nightwolf as Barry rubbed his forehead at this as if this was like if he was trying to introduce them into a show.

Kabal: "Go on his turf while he's all powerful? Now that is being slaughtered, we should bring some tanks and helicopters into Outworld and tear up his forces."

Suggesting a more direct approach with more weaponry as they kept going until they heard a scorch of fire shoot up in the air as the group saw Lui Kang and Scorpion interrupting them as their attention went back to Barry.

Lui Kang & Scorpion: "Enough!"

The two warriors shouted as this ended the squabble so that they could get back on track.

Lui Kang: "Although I find this impossible to agree with letting him come here while we surrender. We are luring him from Outworld here so we can attack, if what Barry and Raiden are saying is true, then we can all defeat as well end this invasion."

Thinking that it was a risky chance to invite Shao Kahn here while the others felt hinged about this, Jerrod. Being a victim of Kahn's wrath stepped up as he agreed with the plan.

Jerrod: "I'm in, I know how he will come as well what type of environment he will wish to come through."

Stryker: "We should lay out cover fire just in case if this doesn't work."

The police man suggesting as Raiden, went against this as the plan had to be them surrendering. All of them, no trap or any kind of attack as they all had to surrender in order for this to work. They all were against this as for Barry, had to merely speak for them in order to get them all to agree with this.

Barry: "I understand you all don't like this, your are badass warriors as well have reputations that you all don't want to lose. But, we have no other option, if we continue to fight more lives will be lost as well this would continue until one side dies. Now, I didn't ask to be apart of this type of life or want to be in a fight, but right now I have to do something that is much bigger than me. We all have to do things that we don't like or have no option in it, so for the sake of everyone, we have to surrender."

Speaking in a honest as well serious expression towards the fearless warriors as they thought for a moment of what he spoke, there was silent amongst the crowd until Sheeva walked up nodding to him as she would aid him in doing this plan. Jade went along as well plus Jerrod, soon enough everyone was now on board with this plan while Lui Kang smiled at how Barry was able to change from a simple earthrealmer to a serious fighter.

Raiden: "You still show concern that this might not work."

The thunder god talking to the shaolin warrior as the black haired warrior nodded to his lord as he still felt this was a risky move to make.

Lui Kang: "I do lord Raiden, though I can tell that we are strong enough to withstand Shao Kahn. We all have just need to agree with one in other, in order to end this."

Responding back to him as Barry soon began to discuss on how this surrender would work out as everyone looked at what would happen as this was the final home stretch into ending the outworld invasion as well ending Shao Kahn's rule of Outworld once and for all as well avenging everyone's lives he has ruined.

 _ **Later**_

Right above a rooftop building, where Kahn's minions was creating a throne for their powerful emperor was Raiden, leading Earthrealms warriors to the throne while the minions turned and rushed away as they saw a orange like portal opening as they all stood by watching the massive vortex opened.

Kitana: "What happens now?"

Raiden: "I must stand to Shao Kahn and surrender, I lead earthrealms warriors, so I must be the one to offer it."

The thunder god spoke to the princess as they notice it glowing more as they notice Outworlds warriors coming out in a two rows of Kahn's best warriors looking at them ready to fight. Though they didn't as they were waiting for the main man to come out and take over, soon they felt the ground shake as it was time. Seeing a figure walk through the portal the champions of earthrealm saw Shao Kahn, walking through the portal like a devil escaping from hell as he was trying to break through the portal. Lui Kang, seeing this felt he didn't want to stand here and allow him to enter as he could stop this.

Barry: "Lui, I know you want to kill him. But you have to trust me, if this doesn't work. I wish to give you my power just in case if I die."

Granting him his power as the Shaolin saw how serious he was with the plan, even though he was young he wasn't backing down from this plan as he merely sighs in frustration as he merely held back. Shao Kahn continued to break through the portal as Raiden soon began to walk forward in which the Outworld ruler made his way out, his warriors bowing their heads to Kahn, he proceeds to smile at his enemies looking at him in his glory as he walks over while laughing at them.

Shao Kahn: "I see you all have accepted that there is no victory in opposing me. That I am, power beyond even your thunder god."

Speaking in a bold manner as they all didn't respond but merely showed dirty looks at the which meant they all wanted him dead, Raiden stopping in front of Kahn he soon bows his head to the conqueror as the man looked at the thunder god.

Shao Kahn: "Ah, Raiden. Even you have come to your senses."

Raiden: "Earthrealm's citizens suffer. Further resistance serve no purpose."

Speaking to him as Barry soon bows his head like Raiden did, they all had to do it in order for the plan to work as they all bowed their heads to the Outworld warriors as they all laughed mockingly at them while Shao Kahn. Raised his right hand to tell them to silence as he wanted to speak.

Shao Kahn: "All these ages you have fought me. You, denied me of my rightful claim. Not this time."

Responding to Raiden's surrender as he soon kicks him to the ground as everyone saw him letting him get beaten, Shao Kahn soon walks to him and beats him in the face while mocking him more.

Shao Kahn: "The elder gods fear me now, their pathetic mortal kombat shackles me no longer."

As he hurls him to the side of the building to which Raiden's amulet falls onto the ground shattering in pieces, the warriors were angry at standing there not doing anything as Barry still showed a expression on his face as they had to continue this plan. Kahn, continued to beat Raiden like he was nothing as the thunder god kept getting beaten to the ground, stepping on his chest he aims his hammer at Raiden as he wanted him to say the words he was waited for ages.

Shao Kahn: "I have won, there is no more resistance. It is the end."

Raiden: "Yes, you have won.."

Responding to him as Shao Kahn was about to deliver the final blow, earthrealms champions as well Outworld's was waiting to see what would happen as they were all about to start a fight until a powerful lighting blast came down shocking the ground. Interrupting the final blow, more lighting came down lighting the sky as this was the work of the Elder gods.

Johnny Cage: "Holy shit, the kid was right..."

Night wolf: "We all had to have faith, even in the inexperienced of us."

Responding to the actors shocked reaction as everyone took cover from the lighting as they see something else open the sky, a portal opened up which sent dragons flying to which they flew at Raiden, the thunder god's wounds was slowly healing as he got back up as he looks at Shao Kahn with the golden dragons now on his side.

Raiden & Elder Gods: "You have violated our will Shao Kahn, you merge realms without victory in Mortal Kombat."

He spoke with the power of the Elder gods as Raiden soon creates a yellow like electricity charge as everyone watches.

Raiden & Elder Gods: "Our penalty is clear."

In which he fires the powerful blast at Shao Kahn, in which he did nothing but laugh at the attack as it seemingly did nothing as he looks at Raiden not intimated by the gods helping him.

Shao Kahn: "An anemic effort from ineffectual deities. Today, I become the elder god!"

Shouting at him as the two engaged in mortal kombat as now it was the perfect chance to attack, seeing the two fighting each other Barry saw the moment to attack.

Barry: "Alright, Everyone. Now's our chance! Charge!"

Pointing at them in which the champions soon charged right at the outworld warriors as they all engaged with the enemies while Barry, saw Shao Kahn fighting Raiden as the two were evenly match with each other. Thinking that it might not be enough, he channels the energy he had and does a shaolin like technique which allowed him to channel the energy within him to be shared with someone in need.

Barry: "Azrael, I'm so going miss the badass powers of yours. But this, is a emergency. So I give you to Raiden, to end this invasion!"

In which he fires a massive blue stream of energy which knocks down Shao Kahn as well enters into Raiden as he was doubled the power as Raiden soon felt more stronger than ever, he maneuvers Shao Kahn's attack as well punches him to the point he over powers the emperor. Barry, however was left powerless as he falls on his knee's as his white hair and eyes reverted back to being normal as he was left to being his normal self. While this was going on, Kano. Who was able to sneak out of the ruckus saw Barry on the ground weaken as this was a perfect chance for payback.

Kano: "Finally, the brat that caused me enough trouble finally caught with no power."

Speaking in a sinister manner as he walks over to kill the child, pulling out his knife he was about to end him with one fell swoop until he heard a gunshot. The black dragon leader looked shocked as he looked at his heart as he was shot through the heart, he looks at the shooter in which is was Sonya who was holding a gun as well had a smile on her face as Kano was left speechless.

Kano: "Clever girl.."

As Sonya shot off one more round making him fall straight onto the ground as it was the end of the black dragon gang, the massive fight still continued until Shao Kahn and Raiden delivered a powerful attack making the ground shake as well had everyone fall onto the ground. The two still standing, they couldn't move due to how much energy they spent on each other, Shao Kahn looked at everyone as well Raiden as he let out a laughter at the whole seen. Barry, back to being human walks over to Scorpion as he takes a sword from his back as he slowly walks to him as he wasn't able to stand due to him giving up his power.

Shao Kahn: "You see this elder gods, this is my power I have gotten in centuries of conquering realms. A power you will never have!"

Mocking them as he creates a spear and throws it through Raiden's shoulder as he is pierced to the ground. Trying to get out, Kahn stomped on his chest back to where he had him before the battle began.

Shao Kahn: "Even if with your powers, you are all wormless serpents. With no venom to strike me down."

Telling him as soon enough, he notice someone behind him as he turns as the talking from him gets ended with a swift stab through his stomach. The emperor saw Barry being the one as he made sure it went all the way through, the emperor back handed him as the boy landed on his back as he felt his bones shatter.

Shao Kahn: "You think, a blade could stop me? When the might of the elder gods couldn't?!"

Barry: "No, just a bit of a distraction. For a old friend..."

In which he felt another blade went through him as it was Ermac, though it wasn't as it was Jerrod who stabbed him as he soon lifted him up keeping him frozen as well kept him in place.

Jerrod: "Raiden, now!"

Responding to the thunder god as he soon throws all the power of the elder gods plus the blue dragon into Shao Kahn as he was screaming in pain due to the amount of power he was feeling. He glowed brighter as if he was like a bomb, Jerrod was crushing his bones along the way as he added his magic to help as well.

Jerrod: "This, is for my family you stole."

Saying it with anger as the power of his as well the elder gods was too much, it lead to the emperor exploding like a bomb having turn into nothing but bits and pieces. There was silence now as the darken clouds had cleared away, the battle had been won as Earthrealms champions got up looking at everything as they had beaten outworld's forces as well killed Shao Kahn in the process.

Johnny Cage: "Shit, we did it."

Stryker: "Yeah, and were alive."

The police officer responded in relief as he looks at the enemies beaten, he gets Kabal and Cyber Sub Zero to put them in cuffs as well bonds to keep them from escaping. Though Noob Saibot was able to retreat due to his shadow like powers. However, Barry got up looking at now the former helmet of Shao Kahn chuckles lightly at how hard it was to kill him as well look at Raiden.

Raiden: "Your plan worked, though risking giving me your powers was serious."

Barry: "I know, but. It's better to give someone a boost to save the world."

Making it seem it was nothing as suddenly, a blue like dragon spirit appeared in front of him as it was Azrael. Everyone looked at the two as for Barry was speechless, he was looking at the spirit that put him in this mess as well made him something more than a person.

 _"You have done a great deed in ending the rule of Outworld as well freeing me. I am forever in your debt, though this dos not mean your done, my young friend."_

Barry: "What do you mean? We won? Jerrod got his vengeance, everyone is alive and nothing bad happened. What else is there?"

He asks the dragon as the spirit looks at the hammer, Barry does the same as it floated upwards and into his hand as the teen had trouble lifting it.

 _"Although this life isn't yours, it is time you create one. Use this, as well your heart to guide Outworld into a brighter future."_

Giving him a goal to do as he descends upwards to reunite with the elder gods as Barry soon felt something, the energy that had been used with the hammer was slowly entering Barry. He grew some muscles as he looked at Raiden as he was silent with nothing to say, the thunder god walked to him as well merely placed his hand onto his shoulder.

Raiden: "I cannot give you the answers you seek, as your heart as been helping you. Let it decide what you wish to do."

Giving him some advice as the teen looked at Sheeva as well everyone else of what he must do now, gripping the handle tight he looks at the mask of the former ruler and slams it onto the blooded mask making it shatter. If he was going to be the new Kahn, he had to be different as well make sure that no remains of Shao Kahn would ever plague that realm again.

 _ **One Month later**_

Within Shao Kahn's fortress, Raiden as well Jerrod were walking side by side as they notice the interior being changed into more of welcoming like castle as most of the servant. Now wearing armor instead of bones was working on it, they were also some that were on breaks as this was something new to the two.

Raiden: "It appears Barry has done some changing, he is doing much for Outworld."

Jerrod: "Indeed, I'd never think a earthrealmer could make Outworld seem. Peaceful like."

The two said as they soon entered the throne room, not hell like but rather that of a throne room with carpets as well curtains making it more welcoming. There, on the throne room was Barry, who was now wearing armor that covered his body as well his chest while Sheeva was by his side.

Barry: "Hey guys, you should have told me you were coming. Would have made some snacks."

Saying with a positive attitude as the two men merely bowed to him in a friendly manner, Barry and Sheeva do the same welcoming them here.

Raiden: "It is merely a visit to see how far things have changed, which I must say. Is a lot."

Barry: "I know, it first started with making Baraka a ally as well trying to convince him that I would not be like Shao Kahn. Result in us fighting, but I guess it lead to him and I working together. So his people are now watching over most of my citizens as well protecting them."

Showing the scars on him from the tussle Baraka gave him as it sting a bit, Sheeva rubs them as he smiles at his queen.

Jerrod: "Well from one ruler to another that is trying to piece back together a broken realm to something good, it is a slow process. As well you being the right one to do it."

Responding to him as they soon enough felt someone was here, they looked and saw Reptile making himself visible as he bowed to Barry.

Barry: "Easy Reptile, what's up?"

Reptile: "I've saw there are men smuggling black dragon weapons. They plan on killing you."

The Saurian telling him as Barry sighs at this which made Barry rub his head annoyed as this was the second time this had happened ever since they heard of him killing Kano.

Sheeva: "These dragons have really become a bug, let us squash them together my love."

Barry: "No, when I began outworld's ruler I promised not to be cruel. Have General Kotal and Jade find them, they can break their bones but not kill them."

Asking Reptile in which he nodded as he quickly turns invisible to tell them as Raiden looked curious about this.

Raiden: "Kotal?"

Barry: "A man Shang Tsung experimented on, I found him in a cell going to be a warrior for him if Shao Kahn turned him. I freed him, helped him get his strength back and. Found out he and Jade were together, was a bit weird but I was able to get them back together. Besides, I can't exactly got out and fight people. As a ruler I have to help people, not hurt them."

Giving them a full explanation as the thunder god was surprised by this reaction as he showed as smile to him seeing that this realm was in the right hands. The two bowed their heads leaving Barry to return back to their realms as he sighs at how stressed he has been feeling since he became a ruler.

Sheeva: "You have matured quite well over the weeks Barry. It is quite attractive, maybe now that there is nothing happen. We could, spend time together~"

Rubbing his chest as he smiled as Barry merely smiled as he gets up and decides to carry her. He was able to get more stronger over the weeks as he carried her to the bedroom to which they could spend their time together as well make sure that even with everything change, that he as well his shokan queen will make Outworld better. For not just the people that have suffered, but everybody that is now underneath their protection.


End file.
